Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos. GiottoXAngeline y TsunayoshixYuuki ( Paring) No Yaoi
1. Prólogo: Personajes

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Pareja:** AngelinexGiotto, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu y DaemonxDebby "Coockie"

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte. La secuencia o cronograma de fechas datan desde el primer ataque hasta la actualidad, cuando hablo de 403 años y 385 años son el cálculo general desde la fecha del primer evento hasta la actualidad de donde manejo la historia. También las segundas fechas son acontecimientos que suceden dentro del margen de la fecha de partida del evento. Ejemplo:

Año cuando asesinaron a Giotto y a su familia 1616-Año cuando él esta con el grupo "La Hermandad" 2019

Antes 403 años Después

1616 ….. 2019

Año cuando Giotto encontró a Daemon 1686. (Por eso se dice 70 años después)

[70 años después]

**1616 **… **1686 **…. 2019

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__. _[xxx] recuerdos_…Omedeto Tanyobi **Maria Shimizu! y Debby Kiryuu!** Tus más preciados amigos y fans te desean lo mejor, aquí llego yo con esta humilde historia, donde vas de protagonista junto con algunos de los **Adm. EXPEDIENTE REBORN** jajajaja (me incluyo) y mis otros tomodashis del Facebook, bueno es mi primer intento espero no ser tan mala.

**Capítulo 01:****Prólogo-Personajes.**

Antes un breve resumen de cómo avanzará la historia.

Año 2013, el mundo quedo bajo una especie de ataque contra la humanidad, estos seres eran vampiros, los cuales se alimentaban de sangre humana, algunos, muy exclusivamente eran transformados, tenían que cumplir ciertas condiciones para lógralo, lo peor de todo es que muchos fueron asesinados, mujeres, niños todos eran por igual asesinados sin compasión, luego del ataque inicial, ciertos individuos que conocían la existencia de estas criaturas comenzaron a hacerle frente, estos eran _**Los Cazadores Legendarios**_: _Luche "la luz" Reborn "el Hitman", Collonello "El sargento" junto a su Ex Tutora LalMirch, Verde "El científico" Skull "La calavera de la Muerte" Fong "El Viento intocable" y Viper "La Ilusionista"_ , ellos venían luchando con esta especie desde las sombras hacia años atrás, sin embargo algo los incito a salir a la luz y era su deber detenerlos. Estos seres eran muertos vivientes por así decirlo, sin embargo en el pasar de los años obtenían nuevos poderes, entre esos el poder transformar a otro humano en uno de ellos, ya que para obtener esa habilidad debías de tener alrededor de 100 años o más, otros lograban dominar a los humanos con la mente (solo a uno por vez) la velocidad y los reflejos iban más allá de lo imaginable y su sed de sangre no tenía limites, así como tenían fortalezas, también habían debilidades en ellos como la luz solar y las quemaduras producidas por las llamas de última voluntad por parte de los humanos, _**La Hermandad**_, poseía una Corporación donde científicos "vampiros" trabajaban para un reemplazo de la sangre ya que los humanos comenzaban a escasear y la falta de alimentación los llevaba a una etapa crítica o como ellos la determinaron Etapa cuatro "E-4" . Fue por ello que los humanos más diestros luchaban con una ventaja, eso incluía una particularidad especial, el uso de llamas de última voluntad o llamas vitales, habían 7 tipos de llamas: Cielo "Naranja" Lluvia "Azul medio" Tormenta "Rojo" Rayo "Verde" Nube "Morado" Niebla "Azul Añil" y Sol "Amarillas" de las cuales podías utilizar con catalizadores (anillos) en armas y darles más poder contra los vampiros, también como método de curación en el caso de las llamas de Sol.

Han pasado 6 años del ataque y la humanidad ha sucumbido casi por completo, sin embargo un grupo de humanos y una pareja de vampiros en Japón crearon a los Daybreakers, estos son cazadores dedicados al exterminio de los vampiros, sobre todo de aquellos que han llegado a la E-4, se podría decir que son los más molestos, su líder junto a un grupo de científicos buscan la cura para la epidemia ya que después de estudiarla tanto se determinó así, ellos están por lograrlo aunque la Hermandad no les ha dejado fácil la tarea.

…**..Protagonistas…..**

***Angeline Santaniello: **Cabello castaño medio largo hasta debajo de sus hombros, piel blanca y ojos verde esmeralda con los alrededores del iris manchas castañas. "_6 años antes, _2013" ella con tan solo 14 años junto a sus padres escaparon de Palermo (Italia) cuando la cacería de humanos había llegado a sus límites. Habían escuchado que Japón no estaba tan afectado así que se arriesgaron a llegar a ese país. Una vez allí contactaron con unos conocidos pero los refugios fueron localizados y nuevamente se había desatado la guerra, ella y su padre eran buenos peleadores, ella con su recién dominado arte con la ballesta automática y recubierta con llamas de tipo Cielo, y su padre usaba unas pistolas con llamas de tipo Tormenta, su madre era una "no combatiente" así que se dedicó a la parte de medicina y siempre los atendía cuando estaban heridos, pero siempre hay una primera y última vez, Angeline y su padre enfrentaron a un grupo grande de enemigos y mientras le daban chance a los civiles de que escaparan su padre fue alcanzado por un E-4, ella lo petrifico con una de sus flechas pero estaba agotada, las llamas no es para usos prolongados y menos para una chica tan joven, otro vampiro alcanzó y asesino a su madre, ella se le abalanzo contra el pero no se percató que tenía otro tras de ella, al girar el E-4 rasgo su pecho abriéndolo sin piedad, cayó al suelo en un mar carmesí, no sentía nada solo que su conciencia se iba apagando y oscureciendo a su alrededor pero antes de eso escucho unos terribles gritos, después sintió una fría mano que se había posado en su rostro y un susurro "_siento haber llegado tarde pequeña_" luego todo se sumió en la oscuridad. Ella no murió, fue rescatada, sin embargo debido a la gravedad de la herida y el shock cayó en coma. "_6 años después, _2019" Ella logro despertar pero sin recuerdos, solo su nombre y su apellido, aunque empieza a soñar con un joven rubio de ojos azules.

***Kyoko de Vita: **Cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y piel blanca. "3 Años antes, 2016" 18 años, ella junto a su hermano mayor venían huyendo de los vampiros, su padre era italiano y su madre japonesa, ellos murieron en el ataque inicial. Luego de tanto movimiento consiguieron refugiarse en un grupo, en el cual conocieron a otros hermanos que los ayudaron mucho, los hermanos Cavallone Dino y Kyoya. Ellos guardaban algo en común, sus familiares eran miembros de la "Hermandad" Kyoko y Ryohei a su tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo y Dino y Kyoya a su tío. En un enfrentamiento Knuckle de Vita deja herido de gravedad a Ryohei, cosa que aprovecha el tío de Kyoya, Alaude Cavallone, asesina a Ryohei y secuestra a la chica. De esta forma comenzaría a hacer presión para que sus sobrinos accedieran a su demanda: unirse a la "Hermandad" .A partir de allí fueron muchos intentos en los cuales Kyoya fue rescatar a Kyoko pero siempre fallaba, en una ocasión casi lo logra, cosa que alerto al peli rubio platino, así que este tomo una decisión; transformó a la chica en un vampiro. Ella al verse en esa condición estaba por enloquecer, no aceptaba ser un monstruo así que no quiso alimentarse e intento suicidarse en infinidades de veces pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, Alaude Cavallone a pesar de ser un vampiro joven, estaba dotado de muchas habilidades que solo los vampiros viejos poseían, en este caso el sometía la débil mente de la chica, de esta forma la alimentaba y permitía que las heridas que ella se causaba sanaran rápidamente. "3 Años después, 2019" 21 años y conservando la inocencia de sus 18, aun es prisionera y ha perdido todas las esperanzas de ser salvada, solo ruega de que su amado Kyoya se olvide de ella y no sea presa de la sucia trampa de su tío.

***Yuuki Miyahara:** Cabello negro largo ondulado hasta la cintura, su piel es blanca como la nieve haciendo contraste con sus azules ojos "azul rey los cuales cambian a un tono naranja al igual que Tsunayoshi cuando usa sus poderes" "18 Años antes, 2001" 17 años, con una extraordinaria inteligencia estaba culminando sus estudios de Medicina para realizar la especialización en Epidemiología en la Universidad de Harvard, en Cambridge, ciudad ubicada en el condado de Middlesex en el estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos, allí conoció a Tsunayoshi, otro brillante estudiante pero al mismo tiempo una persona tranquila y agradable, pasaron unos meses y el chico le declaro su amor, ella correspondió a sus sentimientos, a partir de allí todo fue magnifico para los dos. Un día el chico se encontró con un pariente lejano, pero lo que realmente la asusto es que ese ser era un vampiro, el sujeto que guardaba demasiado parecido con su novio les advirtió que dentro de unos años habría un ataque a nivel mundial y la petición del sujeto fue lo que la saco de sus casillas, el venia por el cómo ultimo descendiente del linaje Vongola era necesario transformarlo, el castaño por alguna extraña razón accedió, pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás y le pidió que si su novio sería un vampiro entonces ella también porque lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo, aun en contra de las advertencias de lo difícil ella fue firme y también fue transformada. "18 Años después, 2019" 36 años (sigue igual ya que los vampiros no envejecen) es bastante dulce, aunque si la situación lo requiere puede ser algo dura, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos, no perdona la traición ni las mentiras, es muy protectora con los que ama, es muy buena con la espada, pero no le gusta demostrarlo por ende casi siempre usa una pistola en su lugar, por lo general usa su cabello suelto pero si está por hacer algo que requiera su total concentración lo usa tomado con una coleta, siempre viste una blusa azul con estampado, unos Jean de mezclilla negra con un unos botines negros que llegan poco debajo de la rodilla y su usual bata de laboratorio ya que acompaña a su actual esposo en sus investigaciones.

***María Shimizu: **Cabello castaño casi negro ondulado y ojos de igual color, ítalo-japonés, su madre era italiana y su padre japonés de allí su altura la cual sobrepasa al estándar entra las chicas japonesas. "6 Años antes, 2013" tenía 13 años cuando lanzaron el ataque a nivel mundial, era aprendiz de su padre en el arte de la espada junto a su llama de Lluvia. En el enfrentamiento su padre y la mayoría de sus anideshis murieron, solo su madre, tres anideshis y el oponente al cual ella iba a enfrentar ese día se salvaron. De tanto huir encontraron un grupo de humanos que era comandado por chico peli plateado. 2 meses después su madre enfermó, a pesar de recibir los cuidados de Yuuki y Tsunayoshi y contar con los equipos necesarios ella murió. Ese fue un terrible golpe para ella pero por el orgullo de su familia no lloro sino que se prometió a si misma mejorar para derrotar a los vampiros, siempre hablaba y practicaba con el arco con una chica de pelo castaño. "6 Años después, 2019" con 19 años es una de las mejores cazadoras del grupo "Daybreakers" es muy diestra con la espada corta o dagas para el corto alcance y para el largo alcance usa un arco con el cual cubre las flechas en llamas de tipo Lluvia las cuales son muy efectivas contra los vampiros. Su carácter anda con una mirada habitualmente seria "cuando está sola o con alguien que no me inspira confianza" pero alegre y amable cuando esta con sus amigos y cuando ve a su antiguo oponente se sonroja de vez en cuando, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

***Lin Zu Natsune: **Cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color. "6 Años antes, 2013" 11 años, es una chica Sino-Japonés, de madre descendiente china y su padre japonés de allí su apellido. Sin embargo no perdió el estilo Xiaolin por parte de su madre, al momento del ataque la separaron de sus padres, sin embargo al encontrarse en Japón juntó a otras personas que venían huyendo ubicaron al grupo del peli plateado que los resguardaron, pero ella no se quedó atrás con sus habilidades al tener esa corta edad no le quedo de otra que seguir entrenando arduamente junto a su carácter, el cual se asemejaba un poco al del joven peli plateado. "6 Años después, 2019" 17 años, es una cazadora de los Daybreakers que por cierto muy habilidosa, usa una lanza con una cuchilla en la punta, la lanza es capaz de desmontarse y quedar como Nun-chakus, sus llamas son del tipo Niebla, lo que le da la facilidad de ocultar su presencia del enemigo y atacarlos con mayor rapidez, también es la segunda al mando después del líder y actual novia de Hayato de Lucius.

**Debby Kiryuu "Coockie":** Cabello Negro liso y corto hasta los hombros, piel pálida casi llegando a gris y ojos verdes cuando no esta haciendo nada. "150 años antes, 1869" Italia, Grecia, Londres, Paris, todos estos países fueron víctimas de un asesino en serie, en este caso de la "diseñadora" una criatura que no se sabe exactamente que es, se podría decir que es más que un ser inmortal ya que intenten lo que intenten se recupera casi de inmediato no es vulnerable al día o a la noche. En una de sus caserías fue vista por Daemon Spade, es al observar como ese ser que tenia apariencia de una chica se divertía lo pensó por unos momentos y le ofreció ir con él, claro ella no acepto de inmediato y se lanzó al ataque, Daemon saco su guaña y ella la suya, en un largo combate que no tuvo ganador y al ver que el tampoco era un ser ordinario decidió acompañarlo, el peli azul le propuso una diversión mayor sin restricciones donde se divertiría como nunca, eso si debían esperar un poco mas porque le faltaban hacer algunos movimientos. "150 años después, 2019" Habían pasado 6 años desde el ataque inicial en el cual participo en 3 países principales Italia, Francia e Inglaterra, luego regreso al lado de Daemon en la sede central de la "Hermandad" en Japón como la segunda al mando después del peli rojo, le tiene mucho recelo a Giotto Vongola ya que al intentar atacarlo una vez este la dejo paralizada y un sentimiento desagradable la invadió, al retirarse el rubio el peli azul se burló de ella y luego en tono serio le advirtió "_si quieres seguir entera: no te metas en el camino del fantasma errante_" Aunque su trabajo o pasatiempo sigue igual que tiempos atrás, sale a la caza vampiros o humanos por igual, ella busca a su preciada pieza tal cual diamante en bruto el cual debe ser esculpido, ella sigue destripando a sus victimas. Pero detrás de todo ese sadismo hay oculto un secreto.

***Tsunayoshi Vongola: **Cabello castaño alborotado y ojos color avellana y piel blanca. "18 Años antes, 2001" 17 años, por ser un chico tan brillante obtuvo una beca en el exterior a los 14 años, estudió Ingeniería Química y al finalizarla se decidió por Medicina para realizar la especialización en Epidemiología en la Universidad de Harvard, en Cambridge, ciudad ubicada en el condado de Middlesex en el estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos, fue allí que conoció a Yuuki Miyahara, otra mente brillante juntos culminaban su carrera y fue el inicio de un bello romance. Una vez salieron a cenar y luego a una disco, no crean que por ser inteligentes no se divertían, ellos salían frecuentemente pero en esa ocasión lo hicieron como hasta las 3 AM, venían caminando por las solitarias calles mientras conversaban sobre lo que debían entregar dentro de unas horas en clases, hasta que el castaño escuchó algo y jalo a su acompañante a un oscuro callejón, ella le insistía en alejarse del lugar pero el seguiría a esa voz, le resultaba familiar, al llegar al final del callejón un hombre joven de cabello rubio se encontraba recostado en un farol con una tenue luz, la chica tuvo un mal presentimiento pero sin que se percatara el castaño avanzaba sin miedo hasta donde estaba el joven, el peli rubio al sentir la cercanía del otro les dio la cara, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo profundo, en una sola palabra: enigmáticos, ella observó, ambos quedaron frente a frente en silencio como analizándose, la similitud entre ellos era increíble. El rubio habló y le dijo al menor que era el último en su linaje como Vongola, ya que los demás familiares habían muerto, le soltó sin mesura que él era un ser inmortal y necesitaba de su sangre para obtener nuevos poderes, que pronto habría un ataque de los de su especie a nivel mundial y para evitarlo necesitaba ser más fuerte, la chica se opuso, pero el castaño sin preguntar aceptó, sentía que el rubio decía la verdad y él no quería que la humanidad sucumbiera, sin embargo le soltó una duda a la cual el rubio estaba preparado para responder, este le dijo que si obtenía esos poderes como ayudaría eso contra el ataque y el vampiro respondió que su condición es una enfermedad o un virus, y la razón de buscarlo era para que lo ayudara a hallar una cura, allí el rubio miro a la chica que guardaba distancia, de cierta forma el rubio la ponía nerviosa. Después de una larga discusión y que el castaño hacia desistir a su persona especial alejarse de esto sin resultados, ambos fueron transformados, también encomendándoles la misión de buscar la cura mientras el trataba de que la humanidad no se extinguiera. "18 Años después, 2019" a sus 36 años y junto a su actual esposa, están investigando, no han llegado a localizar la cura pero si habían hecho grandes avances en ese tiempo, ya que la otra mitad se le iba en vigilar el extraño caso de la chica que había caído en coma hace 6 años, hasta que logró despertar. El sentía que de alguna forma ella le era familiar sin embargo no ayudaba el hecho de que ella despertara sin recuerdos.

***Hayato de Lucius: **"6 Años antes, 2013" 13 años, estaba en Italia cuando el ataque dio inicio, su familia, una parte de ella, huyó a distintos lugares fuera del país, el junto a su madre Lavina se fueron a Japón ya que ella conocía el sitio y le habían dicho de unos refugiados, estuvieron a salvo por 2 años hasta que los descubrieron, la batalla por la supervivencia dio inicio pero su madre salió herida en el proceso, oportunidad perfecta para que un E-4 consiguiera su comida pero el joven cuando quiso salir en su auxilio otro se lo impedía, en ese momento se escuchó un disparo y vio cómo su oponente caía abatido al suelo y luego cuando volvió la vista donde se encontraba su madre herida estaba un joven mayor que él, de una estatura como de 1,70 cabello castaño y sostenía con una sola mano por el cuello al E-4 como si fuese un juguete, pronuncio unas palabras que casi no comprendió y lo arrojo a sus espaldas solo para que una chica de cabellos negros ondulados que corría con unas dagas en mano las lanzara destruyendo en el proceso al vampiro. Luego los dos jóvenes mayores miraron al mas pequeño tratando de auxiliar a su madre, el chico volteo para pedir ayuda a los presentes y notó como los ojos de ambos eran de un brillante naranja que luego cambiaron a un color avellana y azul, la joven corrió a auxiliar a la mujer herida mientras que el joven se colocó a la altura del más pequeño que estaba mudo, el chico sabía que también ellos eran vampiros, lo que no entendía era por qué lo estaban ayudando, al final no pudieron hacer nada por ella y esta le dijo a su hijo que fuera con ellos, que no eran malos y que los apoyara en lo que pudiera, que debía ser un chico fuerte y protegiera a los pocos humanos que quedaban, luego de eso Lavina murió, el chico lloro en silencio por unos momentos, luego se limpió las lágrimas y miro a los dos presentes, les dijo que los ayudaría por ser la última voluntad de su madre pero el necesitaba saber porque estaban ellos colaborando con los humanos a lo que el castaño le respondió _"buscamos una cura para el vampirismo ya que es un proceso que se puede revertir"_ eso fue suficiente para el chico peli plata, tomo el cuerpo de su madre y se marchó con ellos. "6 Años después, 2019" 19 años, es el líder de los cazadores Daybreakers, 2 años antes de tomar el liderato, era el castaño el líder del grupo pero eso interfería en sus investigaciones y de eso el peli plateado estaba consciente, además del caso de la chica que estaba en coma cuando el había llegado recién al grupo, así que junto a sus llamas y al riguroso entrenamiento por parte de Tsunayoshi y Yuuki sumándole a varios experimentos en los cuales él se ofreció, obtuvo una fuerza mayor que la de cualquier humano ordinario, eso incluye sus sentidos, se especializó en armas desde dinamita, hasta arcos de largo alcance y armas de corta y media distancia. Su carácter es fuerte, tal y como la dinamita que usa, los pocos que se le acercan son Ugetsu Takeshi con su refrescante sonrisa y su novia Lin Zu Natsune, ella al igual que él es de carácter fuerte pero realmente entiende lo sentimientos del peli plateado. A pesar de ser el líder siempre acude al castaño por consejo y ya que el castaño es un vampiro especial puede rastrear los nidos de los E-4 de esa forma es más efectiva su caza.

***Takeshi ****Ugetsu****: **Cabello negro, ojos color ámbar, llama tipo lluvia. "6 Años antes, 2013" tenía 14 años, como heredero del estilo de espada Shigure Souen Ryu, iba a enfrentarse con una chica en su misma posición de heredera de otro estilo, pero fue en ese momento que atacaron, se perdieron muchas vidas al no saber cómo defenderse contra esas bestias, pero algo que revelo uno que no era un monstruo lo dejo helado "_tu tátara abuelo quiere tu sangre heredero del Shigure Souen Ryu, el gran Asari Ugetsu reclama lo que por derecho le pertenece_" eso lo hizo enojar y con mucha dificultad lo derroto, tomó a los sobrevivientes y huyeron por un tiempo hasta que se toparon con el grupo del peli plateado allí volvieron a estar en problemas, luego de derrotarlos este le pidió al líder dejarlo unirse a sus filas, por supuesto el otro se opuso hasta que escucho el predicamento del oji ámbar, después de ello fueron con Tsunayoshi y al discutirlo entro al programa de entrenamiento. "6 Años despues, 2019" con 20 años, es el cuarto más fuerte de los "Daybreakers" junto a su refrescante sonrisa, cosa que le quita el aliento a más de una, sobre todo a su antigua oponente Maria Shimizu, pero todo eso cambia cuando entra en la batalla, sus negras hebras bailan con el viento, mientras que con una velocidad casi envidiable a lo de los vampiros agita su espada recubierta de llamas de tipo lluvia y dejando solo cenizas a su paso.

***Kyoya Cavallone: **Cabello negro, ojos color azul metalico"3 Años antes, 2016" 19 años, hermano menor del líder de la familia, Dino Cavallone, después de que su familia muriera a causa de su propio tío, otro vampiro, decide vagar junto a su hermano, matando cuanta basura E-4 y vampiro se interponía en su camino, los apodaron "Aka Kyudai". En dos oportunidades tuvieron enfrentamientos con su tío, que les ofrecía la inmortalidad y poder si aceptaban quedarse a su lado, pero los hermanos sobre todo el menor odiaba que lo subestimaran en demasía, con lo cual rechazaba la oferta con una candente pelea que siempre acababa en empate. Aunque el odiaba las multitudes, un día encontraron un grupo de refugiados, pero el interés vino al enterarse de que dos hermanos que se encontraban allí estaban en el mismo predicamento que ellos, un familiar formaba parte de la "Hermandad" y estaban huyendo ya que si el los encontraba los asesinaría y así obtener más poder al acabar con su línea sucesoria, fue en ese momento que supo lo que tramaba su tío, ellos al parecer tenían información de los vampiros más fuerte, luego de unos meses una extraña relación se formó entre él y la hermana de Ryohei, Kyoko, el cuando regresaba de sus vueltas pasaba y hablaba con ella contándole sus anécdotas y ella las suyas. Poco a poco se enamoraron, cuando el grupo se movió fueron descubiertos por su tío y un grupo de sondeo de la "Hermandad" ellos lucharon arduamente pero en definitiva tenia las de ganar el rubio platino, sin embargo los que salieron más mal fueron los hermanos de Vita, ya que su pariente dejo apaleado al hermano mayor, al ver el accionar del pelinegro a defender a la chica fue que tuvo su oportunidad, asesino al mal herido Ryohei y dejando inconsciente a su sobrino tomó a la chica y le dejo el mensaje a su sobrino mayor _"si quiere recuperarla deben aceptar mi oferta"_ al despertar el pelinegro encolerizo no tanto por haber tomado a la chica sino por haberlo dejado en ridículo, él era un carnívoro y odiaba el hecho de que su tío lo sobrepasara en fuerza. Una vez preparado fueron a enfrentarlo pero sin resultado. El último intento estuvo a punto de recuperarla pero una vez más el rubio platino demostró mejores habilidades de lucha. "3 Años después, 2019" 22 años, ya tiene todo preparado para ir en su búsqueda, se unió a los "Daybreakers" siendo el 6to más habilidoso, y la única razón que lo motiva a seguir allí es que por alguna extraña razón este grupo siempre sabe dónde buscar y estas cazas le han permitido perfeccionar sus llamas de la Nube junto a sus preciadas tonfas las cuales se propagan en cadenas con púas.

***Mukuro Straneo:** Cabello azul oscuro con la parte alta en forma de piña, largo hasta la cintura recogido con una coleta, ojos heterocromaticos "uno rojo y uno azul zafiro" Alias: Rokudo Mukuro. "6 Años antes, 2013" 19 años, Mukuro se ve a menudo con una sonrisa juguetona y parece indiferente a los sufrimientos de los demás. Mukuro no es contrario a la eliminación de aquellos que se interpongan en su camino, y no es fácil intimidarlo, generalmente le habla a otros de una manera muy directa y arrogante, tiene una aversión fuerte para toda la mafia subterránea, debido en parte a las experimentaciones que sufrió cuando era un niño a manos de la familia de la mafia Straneo. Cuando Mukuro mató a sus captores, ofreció a varios de los internados, que también fueron víctimas de la experimentación, la oportunidad de unirse a él en su lucha por destruir el mundo. Sin embargo, no sólo quiere vengarse de la mafia para destruirla, él también quiere limpiar el mundo de sus inmundicias, invocando el sufrimiento universal a través de una guerra mundial. Cuando los vampiros atacaron en Italia él se enfrentaba a su némesis tanto en batalla como en negocios ilícitos, Byakuran Millefiore, unos monstruos y una extraña chica con una guadaña llego reclamando al peli lavanda, cosa que el otro vio con desapruebo, este se lanzó al ataque, ya que se destacaba por sus monstruosas ilusiones con llamas de tipo Niebla y su tridente, la chica lo superó en un segundo y lo dejo fuera de combate, hicieron lo mismo con el peli lavanda y desaparecieron. "6 Años después, 2019" 25 años, Mukuro, junto a su hermana pequeña Nagi y los chicos de la banda eran los más fuertes de Italia en cuanto al exterminio de los vampiros, el peli azul escucho un rumor de que el peli lavanda estaba vivo y fue a Japón a corroborarlo, en efecto, el sujeto seguía con vida pero, esta vez era un ser inmortal, batallaron arduamente aunque el otro no sudó ni una gota, lo araño para probar su sangre, demostrándole que era más fuerte, luego sin esperar un segundo tomó a Nagi y ante la horrorizada mirada de todo el grupo bebió hasta la última gota de sangre asegurando que no se comparaba con ningún sustituto, el peli azul juró destruirlo, luego se marchó, los Kokuyo Land, como se hacen llamar deambulan en el mismo compromiso de los Daybreakers, exterminando a la basura E-4 pero sobre todo buscando a la escoria que se atrevió a arrebatarle lo que le quedaba de su humanidad.

***Byakuran Millefiore:** Cabello color lavanda alborotado, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color de su cabello y debajo su ojo derecho tiene un tatuaje de una corona invertida. "6 Años antes, 2013" 20 años, es uno de los herederos de la corporación mas grande de armas bélicas en Europa, sin embargo tiene sus negocios en el bajo mundo, por consecuencia encontró una traba en sus negocios, su nombre Mukuro Straneo, vaya que el chiquillo le causaba problemas, acababa con todos y cada uno de sus negocios en el interior de Europa, un buen día se canso de que los incompetentes a su lado no lograran nada y fue el mismo a arrancar el problema de raíz. Sin embargo el encuentro fue todo un hallazgo, el quedo fascinado con la destrezas del peli azul, fueron combates uno detrás de otros, quedando siempre en empate, hasta que un día atacaron unos seres extraños solicitaban la presencia del peli lavanda, claro que el no iba a ir por las buenas, pero esas cosas tenían una fuerza y velocidad nunca antes vistas, noquearon al peli azul y cuando el intento pelear con la chica extraña, ni siquiera se percató en qué momento se posiciono detrás de él y lo noquearon. Al despertar estaba frente a un sujeto que de alguna manera se parecía a su rival, este le explico que él representaba un importante pilar para el futuro, este quedo extrañado y fue cuando notó que los ojos del sujeto que eran de un azul profundo cambiaron a un azul fluorescente mostrando de esta forma que ese tipo también era un monstruo, sin embargo siguió conversando con el peli lavanda que a pesar de conservar su característica sonrisa burlona estaba temeroso de ese ser, este le termino de explicar los beneficios que alcanzaría si se unía a su causa y a la "Hermandad". De verdad que el chico lo pensó, pero sí de esa forma ya no representaba un riesgo los vampiros, más bien los tendría a su mando, no tenía nada que perder, accedió a la condición de la alianza y esta fue sellada con su transformación. "6 Años después, 2019" 26 años pero conservando su juventud, es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de las empresas bélicas de la Hermandad, una vez controlado su poder fue en busca de su rival, ya que desde el momento en que él lo había conocido, no podía sacarlo de su mente, una vez ubicado lucho con el pero no le pareció que estuviese motivado, así que simplemente uso una razón, atrapo a su hermana y bebió hasta la última gota de su sangre, eso fue suficiente para que su rival se empeñara puro en el hecho de vencerlo, amaba pelear con el peli azul, pero ahora más que pelear quería beber su sangre, no sin antes hacerlo sufrir.

…**..La Hermandad…..**

***Giotto Vongola:** Cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul cielo. "403 Años antes, 1616" 23 años, Italia, por ser el primogénito en la Familia Vongola, le fue otorgado todos los derechos de las propiedades e incluso administrarlas, él tenía tres hermanos más, a los cuales se les entregó una pequeña porción de la fortuna ya que era por tradición que el primer hijo heredaba todo en cada generación, creando celos y envidia en sus hermanos, él ya se había casado con una joven perteneciente al ducado de Milán, su nombre era Daniela Sforza D`Vongola, tuvieron una niña la cual bautizaron como Alexandra Vongola Sforza, una noche su mansión fue allanada, ellos empujados hasta el patio y con la mayor crueldad posible asesinaron a su hija y a su esposa, cuando fue su turno sus captores dejaron escapar unas claves antes de morir "Dulce infierno hermano" y al igual que su esposa e hija, su sangre fue drenada y abandonado, pero él no murió, el veneno de esos seres lo resucitó como uno ellos, sin perder más el tiempo tomó a sus preciados "angelines los enterró y sin perder tiempo se dedicó a la búsqueda de esos miserables, tardo meses pero los encontró, ellos dijeron que habían sido sus hermanos quienes los habían contratado, para él tuvo sentido ya que después de la muerte de su familia ellos nunca aparecieron, al cabo de unos años encontró a Iemitsu por supuesto que después de escuchar las vagas disculpas lo asesino al igual que habían hecho con su familia, sin embargo se aseguró de dejarlo muerto, luego después de vagar tanto tiempo "70 Años después, 1686" encontró a otro de los vampiros que habían participado en la matanza, cuando lo aniquilo, descubrió que tenía a un espectador disfrutando en primera fila, este vampiro se presentó como Daemon Spade y le explico que el también busco por mucho tiempo al sujeto ya que había asesinado a su esposa, Giotto le dijo que aún estaban vivos otros responsables, entonces el peli azul le dijo que si quería unirse a él en su búsqueda, el rubio estaba solo, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue junto a Daemon que en el pasar de los años había creado una sociedad oculta llamada "La Hermandad" donde se reunieron los más antiguos y poderosos vampiros "385 Años después, 2001" Después de encontrar a Xanxus en Cambridge, ciudad ubicada en el condado de Middlesex en el estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos y asesinarlo, pudo sentirlo, un pariente de sangre estaba cerca, ya que su ultimo hermano no podía considerarse como tal ya que al ser un vampiro estaba muerto, cerro sus ojos y amplifico sus pensamientos, si esa presencia era de su pariente el llegaría a él, su sorpresa fue que un joven de rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño alborotado, tal vez unos 17 años, ojos del mismo color bajo de estatura pero con fuertes rasgos muy similares al suyo apareció, en ese momento recordó lo que su hermano Xanxus le dijo antes de morir "_Para dejar de ser un Nightwalker y transformarse en un poderoso Day__walker__, debo asesinar hasta el último descendiente de mi linaje sanguíneo, Giotto si me deshago de ti y del ultimo descendiente que está en esta ciudad seré el vampiro más poderoso" _comprendió en ese momento que la familia del castaño había muerto a manos de su hermano, cosa que lo entristeció, se veía que era un buen chico. El incitó al joven que se acercará, al parecer venía acompañado por una chica de su edad, sin embargo el manipularlo le certifico que se trataba de algún pariente de sus hermanos antes de maldecirse; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le hablo a través de sus pensamientos _"¿_Cómo te llamas pequeño?– -Tsunayoshi…-__ ___Debes comprender lo que muy pronto te voy a contar y te sucederá, así que te pido que me ayudes ¿Lo harás Tsunayoshi?___ __ -¿Cómo te llamas?__- ___Soy Giotto Vongola, un pariente lejano o mejor dicho un muerto viviente que tiene siglos deambulando en el mundo en busca de venganza___ __- Esta bien Giotto yo te ayudare-__ ___ ¿No me reprocharas lo de la venganza? Siento que no te gusta la violencia___ __-Pero siento el dolor y la pena y es lo que veo en tus ojos Giotto-__ ___Muy bien_____" _La joven acompañante escucho toda la explicación que comenzó a dar el rubio pero no aceptaba que su novio se trasformara para ese fin, aunque el acepto, ella no le dejo hacer eso solo. Tomó al castaño delicadamente por su rostro y levanto su mirada, ambos quedaron frente a frente y en un susurro pronunciaron unas palabras que llegaron a la mente de los dos "El inicio y el final….La muerte y la vida" inclino un poco el rostro del chico y lo mordió, entonces sucedió lo incomprensible, el corazón del rubio volvió a latir y el del castaño seguía latiendo, ambos encendieron sus llamas vitales brillaban en sus frentes, era una llama muy hermosa y sus ojos eran del mismo color de la llama, después de eso Giotto le explico que él ya podía salir a la luz del día cosa que los vampiros ordinarios incluso los antiguos no podían hacer, su descendiente había adquirido parte de su poder, así que el chico era tan fuerte como él, después tomó a la chica y la trasformó, le explico que ella podía alimentarse de Tsunayoshi, su corazón si se había detenido pero tenía ciertas características de camuflaje de su descendiente como él sus ojos que volvían a su tono normal y cuando usaba sus poderes se volvían naranjas al igual que los de él. "403 Años después, 2019" Se dedica a eliminar las molestias que se atraviesan en el camino de Daemon Spade, sin embargo, nadie se cruza en su camino y su nombre es un misterio para los de afuera, a él se le conoce como "El Fantasma Errante" acaba de llegar a la ciudad para encontrarse con su descendiente pero parece que su reunión será con alguien mas.

***Daemon Spade: **Cabello azul corto con un mechón largo en la parte alta de la cabeza y ojos azul profundo. "333 Años antes, 1686" Vivía en Italia junto a su amada esposa Elena Medoretti D`Spade, una noche ellos fueron atacados en su hogar a media noche, el culpable de todo un sujeto alto, de cabello negro con una pronunciada patilla y sus ojos, unos intensos azules claros, el miró con desprecio a su esposa y luego de eso bebió toda su sangre asesinándola en el acto, el peli azul quedó atónito al ver a su amada desplomada en el suelo. En ese momento su mejor amigo, G de Lucius llegaba ya que debían de conversar de algo, al ver la escena tomó su escopeta recortada y comenzó a dispararle a los seres que estaban allí, sin embargo no fue suficiente ya que el sujeto que había matado a la esposa del peli azul le provocó una herida mas no lo asesinó, luego camino hasta donde se encontraba el peli azul y le susurró al oído "_Odio a todos los humanos con ese aspecto me recuerdan a mi odioso hermano Giotto_" lo mordió y lo dejo allí. Sentía que algo dentro de él se quemaba hasta que su corazón se detuvo. Aun así abrió sus ojos, sentía seca su garganta y miro la escena, eso lo devastó pero notó que su amigo se movía, se acercó a el y notó que la herida producida lo llevaría a la muerte en cualquier momento, su preciado amigo lo miro y le dijo que sus ojos se parecían a ese monstruo, que lo más probable era que se había convertido en uno, eso lo descolocó un poco pero lo que lo dejo más atónito fue por el pedido de su amigo "_No es que no quiera morir, pero deseo ayudarte Daemon, déjame quedarme a tu lado_" el peli azul lo tomó con sumo cuidado y se acercó a su cuello, el olor de la sangre lo estaba volviendo loco, lo mordió y al sentir la sangre correr por su garganta se sintió aliviado, ese calor, esa sed estaba siendo saciada por cada gota que absorbía de su amigo, en ese momento reaccionó y lo libero para colocar el cuerpo que comenzaba a sentir los espasmos de la maldición. Luego de verse recuperados tomaron el cuerpo de Elena y lo llevaron al campo santo, allí juro que mataría a ese hombre y su compañero juró ayudarlo, protegerlo y obedecerlo como su nuevo Padre. Unos meses después, de tanto averiguar dio con el hermano de esa basura, lo más curioso fue descubrir que él estaba buscándolo para matarlo, eso sí que era ventajoso, ya que por instinto sabía que el rubio que estaba frente a él lo superaba en poder y odio, así que se acercó a él cuándo eliminaba a uno de los sujetos que también había estado en el asesinato de su esposa, este le invitó a unirse a un grupo que estaba organizando, de esa forma seria más fácil rastrear a su hermano, el rubio accedió con una condición "_Yo te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas, pero te pediré algo a cambio, jamás te metas en mi camino porque si lo haces…acabaré contigo_" Luego de eso el rubio siguió a su lado, bueno a veces desaparecía como una sombra se desvanece con la luz, pero regresaba a él. "183 años despues,1869" Paris, allí conoció a la famosa asesina de la época la "diseñadora" una criatura que no se sabe exactamente que es, se podría decir que es más que un ser inmortal ya que intenten lo que intenten se recupera casi de inmediato no es vulnerable al día o a la noche. Era sorprendente, la quería en su equipo así que lucho con ella ya que de buenas no acepto, después de eso ella se quedó a su lado. "333 años después, 2019" es el verdadero líder de la "Hermandad" pero para guardar apariencias dejo que su más fiel amigo G de Lucius tomara ese cargo, ya que él se encarga de otros asuntos junto a Coockie, como era fortalecer a la organización a nivel mundial.

***G de Lucius: **Cabello rojo opaco, ojos rojos claros, con un tatuaje a un lado de su mejilla en forma de llamas. "333 Años antes, 1686" Vivía en Italia y era el mejor amigo de Daemon Spade, pertenecía a una familia muy acaudalada, era por ello que tenía a la disposición a muchos políticos y personas de la realeza entre sus amistades, pero le gustaba estar con su mejor amigo, el peli azul sabía mucho sobre la política actual la leía mejor que él y sabia juzgar bien o mal a los demás, pero el mayor encanto era su esposa Elena, ella era un ángel, una persona muy gentil. Una noche cuando fue a visitar a su amigo para conversar sobre un posible plan de inversión en unas tierras encontró la impactante escena, Elena estaba muerta, su amigo Daemon estaba sujetado por unos sujetos y otros que estaban al lado del que parecía ser el líder, eso lo enfureció, sacó su arma y empezó a dispararles, pero esas cosas esquivaban sus balas y el de cabello negro llego al peli rojo en un instante causándole una herida en su pecho, luego le susurro al oído "_Serás la comida de tu amigo_, _quédate aquí_" cayó al suelo y vio como tomaba a su amigo, le susurro algo para posteriormente causarle una herida similar a la que tenía su esposa, después de eso su vista se volvía borrosa hasta que se desmayó. Sintió como alguien lo movía y al abrir sus ojos vio cómo su amigo estaba a su lado afligido, mostraba mucho dolor pero sobre todo lo que le asombró fue notar que sus ojos eran de un azul fluorescente, sabía que fuesen lo que fuesen esas cosas, su amigo ya formaba parte de ellas sin embargo quería quedarse a su lado, vengaría esta acción que habían cometido contra él, los haría pagar, así que le pidió al peli azul que lo dejara quedarse a su lado, este acepto y juntos comenzaron la búsqueda de los asesinos de Elena. Ellos con el pasar del tiempo enfrentaron a muchos cazadores, él era fuerte, aunque su nuevo Padre lo era más. Daemon le pidió a G que viajara a otro continente en busca de esos miserables y este cumplió, viajo al continente Asiático, estuvo en Bangkok, China y donde le fue peor en Afganistán, sin embargo no dio con el sujeto, luego paso por Japón, allí conoció a Asari Ugetsu, después de un enfrentamiento mortal y G ser el ganador, este le pidió que por su honor acabara con él, pero el peli rojo le explico sus razones y el como su Padre estaba formando una organización con el ideal de proteger aquellos importantes para uno, ese ideal lo había visto en el oji avellana que lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, el espadachín se puso de pie y le pidió que lo llevara con él. Este había sido el fin de la travesía de G y regresaba al lado de su padre. Habían pasado 100 años desde que se había marchado. Al dar con él en Europa, este ya se encontraba acompañado por un sujeto rubio de ojos azules, cuando le pregunto por el este salto al saber que ese sujeto era el hermano del asesino de Elena y que también lo buscaba para matarlo ya que había sido responsable de la muerte de su propia familia. "333 Años después, 2019" Es el líder de la Hermandad, pero guardaba un secreto para su amigo, hace 18 años había seguido al Fantasma Errante hasta un lugar en los Estados Unidos y allí escucho un dato muy curioso, si tu bebías la sangre de todos los de tu cadena sucesoria te convertirías en el vampiro más poderoso, a partir de ese momento comenzó a cazar a todos los familiares alrededor del mundo hasta que llego a la familia de Hayato y Lavina. Ella murió y quedo el chico, pero jamás contó que él se volviera tan habilidoso en tan poco tiempo. Por otro lado estaba enterado que el chico estaba al tanto de su plan y aún más se había vuelto cauteloso en sus movidas, ya que su objetivo era dejar de ser la sombra de su padre y hacerse con la actual organización, pero no precisamente por poder.

***Asari Ugetsu: **Cabello negro, ojos avellanas se ve como su actual descendiente Takeshi Ugetsu."150 Años antes, 1869" Era un espadachín, pero al mismo tiempo un hombre de paz, una noche se tropezó con G de Lucius, luego de haber perdido el combate le pidió a su oponente que lo matara, pero este le dijo lo contrario, que lo siguiera, que su Padre estaba formando una organización donde se aseguraría que nadie más sufriera y acabaría con el mal, aunque ellos mismos lo representaran. Este aceptó y de inmediato salieron del país asiático y se dirigieron a Francia donde Daemon los esperaba, el peli azul le explico todo lo que le había pasado y lo que quería hacer para las futuras generaciones. El peli negro ofreció su vida y su mortal técnica en pro de un mundo mejor, de esa forma se convirtió en un nuevo hijo de la oscuridad. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. "150 Años después, 2019" En medio de esa gran decepción, encontró su camino a la redención, su nombre era Takeshi Ugetsu, un joven que había heredado su técnica "Shigure Souen Ryu" .El joven sabia de boca del líder de la resistencia que si acaban con toda la cadena sucesoria este se convertiría en un vampiro poderoso, bien el vampiro utilizaría eso como carta de triunfo para incentivar al joven a un combate definitivo.

***K´nuckle de Vita: **Cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuro "133 Años antes, 1886" Italia, era un boxeador invicto, era el mejor de la región, una noche en un enfrentamiento feroz el asesinó a su oponente, a pesar de los riesgos los cuales eran asegurados por la policía, fue una verdadera tragedia, cosa por la cual colgó sus guantes y se dedicó a servir a Dios. Pasaron algunos meses cuando una noche fue visitado por Daemon, este le explico de la pena que lo aquejaba y de las cosas que sucedían en el mundo, le dijo que era un ser oscuro, un vampiro y que su labor era que no sucediera nunca más lo que a él le había pasado, este acepto unirse a la organización. Sus parientes más cercanos huyeron de él. . "133 Años después, 2019" Al pasar los años el regreso a la tierra de Japón, donde la organización estableció su sede principal, allí encontró a sus descendientes de sangre y al tratar de persuadirlos estos se negaron rotundamente. Hace tres años cansado de que sus familiares no aceptaran de la manera fácil, lo empezaron a hacer por la difícil, le pidió a uno de los 7 Vampiros "Alaude Cavallone" que lo acompañara ya que se enfrentaría a su joven descendiente, este joven perdió la batalla y solo le dio la espalda. Esta acción dio como consecuencia de que su acompañante terminara el trabajo. Es de carácter apacible pero cuando va a luchar es un gran adversario.

***Alaude Cavallone:** Cabello rubio, ojos azules claros "15 Años antes, 2004" Trabajaba para la Inteligencia de Italia y Grecia, es un sujeto solitario sin embargo era el segundo hermano de una familia que venía de la nobleza, se podría decir que su sangre era azul por pertenecer al Ducado de Milán, él estaba un poco frustrado por no dirigir a los Cavallone, por eso se alejó, pero de vez en vez llegaba a visitar a sus sobrinos, eran buenos oponentes en cuanto a la pelea, tenían todos los requerimientos para ser grandes luchadores, sobre todo el menor era de por si su viva imagen, independiente, orgulloso, de pocas palabras y una peculiaridad de llamar a los débiles herbívoros y referirse a sí mismo como un carnívoro, esos eran los pocos momentos en los cuales él se relajaban. Una noche al final de una misión, ante el apareció un hombre de porte acaudalado, se veía en su vestir y en su trato, pero sin embargo sentía peligro con ese hombre, se presentó como Daemon Spade, este le explico sobre lo que sucedería dentro de 9 años, el rubio sacó su arma, unas esposas con llamas de tipo Nube, el sujeto le dijo algo que lo hizo bajar su arma _"¿Quieres liderar en tu familia sin contemplaciones? Incluso serias el mismo duque, solo debes seguirme y obtendrás más poder, serás más fuerte que ninguno y no te estoy pidiendo que estés a mi lado, solo que acudas a mi cuando sea prescindible, una reunión y posibles misiones como las que has hecho hasta ahora pero bajo tus propias condiciones_" Lo pensó, demonios en verdad lo pensó, sabía que el destino de su sobrino seria estar al lado de su hermano mayor, ese que se llevaría sus méritos, no quería que eso le pasara, no a ese pequeño, volvió su mirada al hombre y aceptó la proposición. En ese momento el sujeto lo ataco, no le dio tiempo de nada cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su cuello y sus fuerzas desfallecer, el peli azul se mostró nuevamente a él y vio como este tenía su boca llena de sangre y sus ojos se veían como azules fluorescentes, luego vino una oleada de dolor en todo su cuerpo, el otro solo sonreía de una manera sarcástica para luego soltarle que lo había maldecido transformándolo en un ser inmortal, en un vampiro y que la noche se había convertido en su eterna compañera, pero ahora él era un ser invencible, solo que no podía colocarle un dedo encima, ya que él era su hijo y debía obedecerlo quisiera o no. Este al obtener las fuerzas necesarias se levantó y cuando trato de atacarlo fue inútil, se quedó inmóvil frente a él, el otro seguía con su cara sonriente para luego cambiarla por una seria, le explico que lo que le había ofrecido era cierto y no faltaría jamás a su palabra de caballero, solo lo convocaría cuando fuese realmente necesario, del resto podía hacer lo que él quisiera, dentro de su ser sintió que no podía engañarlo o traicionarlo, solo asintió y se retiró, no sin antes escuchar las indicaciones de su Padre, que se iban a ver y podría lanzar el golpe en contra de su familia dentro del tiempo estimado, del resto que siguiera en el lugar de siempre y cumpliendo aun con más eficiencia sus misiones ya que no tenía que preocuparse de morir, ya que él había muerto ya. Al cabo de 9 años "2013" se realizó un ataque a nivel mundial contra la humanidad, ese fue el gatillo para hacerlo surgir y arremeter contra su hermano y el resto de la familia, cuando encontró a sus sobrinos les pidió que lo siguieran, que serían fuertes pero lo que recibió fue el desprecio y del más pequeño decepción recriminándole que había fallado en su misión de carnívoro y se convirtió en un ser que solo vivía para matar, luego de una ardua lucha, los chicos vieron una oportunidad para escapar al alba. "15 Años después, 2019" El albino consiguió la forma de hacer cambiar de parecer a su sobrino raptando a la chica que había ganado su corazón, en silencio la transformó en un vampiro para asegurarse de que ella no escapara y el no llegara a ella tan fácilmente, solo espera que su sobrino acceda y de esa forma lograr algo que había escuchado de un vampiro que había muerto en sus manos, si encontraba la forma de hacerse con la sangre de los últimos de su familia se volvería invencible y derrotaría hasta su propio creador, eso fue motivo suficiente como para seguir adelante con su plan, ya que a pesar del desprecio de su sobrino aun le tiene estima y no quiere atacarlo en contra de su voluntad, sino que él quiera hacerlo por decisión propia.

***Lampo Deviart:** Cabello verde claro, ojos azules claros "15 Años antes, 2004". Dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Francia, la cual se dedica a varias ramas comerciales, desde alimentos, hasta tecnología automotriz, Lampo como heredero era joven pero inteligente en los negocios, se había casado pero ella falleció tiempo después de tener a su hijo Lambo, su hermano y su esposa tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron quedando su sobrino a su cargo, a los pequeños le tenía todos los gustos, eso incluía guardaespaldas, pero había un hombre de confianza del cual solo le encargaba esa misión, su nombre era Emiliano, era una persona amable y los chicos se sentían bien a su lado, sabía que el tenia a una niña mayor que sus pequeños y de vez en cuando ellos jugaban en la mansión. Una noche se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina y fue visitado por el peli azul, este se asustó en gran medida, tenía mucha seguridad y la forma en que ese sujeto había burlado la seguridad era impresionante, este solo se presentó como Daemon Spade y le explico que necesitaría de sus servicios dentro de 9 años, que disfrutara del tiempo que le quedaba como mortal ya que el sería un monstruo a su servicio y le aconsejo que no le contara a nadie sino quería ver morir a su hijo y a su sobrino. A partir de ese día la seguridad era redoblada y tenía pesadillas cada noche, solo pensando en el destino de su hijo y su sobrino, los únicos familiares que le quedaban con vida. "9 Años después, 2013" Hubo un ataque a nivel mundial en su empresa atacaron a todos los empleados y él ya estaba preparado para eso, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Emiliano "_Protege a mi familia Emiliano, cuento contigo_" Al cortar la llamada rompió el teléfono ya que en su oficina entraba su verdugo y nuevo Padre de la oscuridad. "15 Años después, 2019" A pesar de mostrar una seriedad y al mismo tiempo una expresión aburrida, por dentro sufre la maldición de no poder acercarse a su familia, había escuchado que su hijo y su sobrino estaban vivos y que pertenecían a un grupo de cazadores llamados Daybreakers, eran muy buenos, pero jamás volvió a escuchar de la hija del hombre que había salvado a su familia. A pesar de ser un estratega en Europa, aun con la maldición conserva llamas de tipo rayo, las cuales utiliza como último recurso, este guarda mucho rencor en contra del peli azul pero el siente que su familia lo odia más por formar parte de estos monstruos y colaborar con ellos, buscaría la manera de redimirse por haberles fallado, aunque no pensó que ese día llegaría pronto.

…**..Personajes Secundarios…..**

***Daniela Sforza D`Vongola:** Cabello castaño, ojos avellanas. "403 Años antes, 1616" 21 años, descendiente del ducado de Milán, era la esposa de Giotto Vongola, después de 7 años de matrimonio junto a su hija eran muy felices hasta que una noche unos vampiros irrumpieron en su mansión, todos fueron sacados al patio donde presenció el asesinato de su hija, eso la dejo devastada, cuando fue su turno internamente, con todo el rencor, odio y dolor juró que regresaría y haría justicia, después fue asesinada a la vista de su adolorido esposo.

***Alexandra Vongola Sforza: **Cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules. "403 Años antes, 1616" 7 años, era la hija de Daniela y Giotto, Giotto le decía "Mi Angeline: Ángel" fue la primera en morir cuando la mansión fue allanada una noche por los vampiros.

***Iemitsu Vongola: **Cabello rubio oscuro, ojos avellana claro y piel bronceada. "403 Años antes, 1616" 21 años, Hermano de Giotto, mostraba ciertos rasgos parecidos al de su hermano mayor, fue uno de los que perpetraron el ataque a la familia del rubio para quedarse con la fortuna de la familia pero al ver que su plan se desmorono cuando se enteró de que su hermano seguía con vida, escapó pero no por mucho tiempo, su hermano lo encontró y esté tratando de defenderse con vagas escusas fue asesinado de la manera más dolorosa por el rubio.

***Xanxus Vongola: **Cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel bronceada**. **"403 Años antes, 1616" 20 años, hermano menor de Giotto, otro de los perpetradores del asesinato de la familia del rubio, aunque quería enfrentarlo su hermano mayor Iemitsu le dijo que era imposible y le obligo a huir. Luego de unos años, dejo que lo transformaran en un vampiro, buscaría a su hermano y lo asesinaría por no dejarlo vivir con los lujos que ofrecía. "385 Años después, 2001". Su hermano lo encontró en América, este creyó que era rival para su hermano, sin embargo el rubio ya tenía prestigio y era reconocido como el "Fantasma Errante". Su nombre se había perdido en el tiempo, solo la organización sabia su nombre, sin más, después de un gran enfrentamiento el rubio lo asesino.

***Ricardo Vongola:** Cabello negro, ojos azules claros. "403 Años antes, 1616" 18 años, el menor de los hermanos Vongola, también participio en el asesinato de la familia de su hermano mayor, incluso estuvo presente, cosa que no notó el rubio por el shock. Se le culpabilizo también por la muerte de la esposa de Daemon Spade, cosa por la cual el rubio y el peli azul le buscan sin descanso desde hace más de 400 años, pero no encuentran rastro de él.

***Elena Medoretti D`Spade:** Cabello rubio y ojos azules, era la esposa de Daemon Spade, una noche su casa fue allanada por unos extraños sujetos y de entre ellos un hombre de cabello negro con patillas un poco pronunciada y ojos azules claros, los cuales reflejaban malicia, la tomo por el cuello y delante de su esposo la asesino, es por ello que el peli azul busca al hermano de Giotto.

***Ryohei D`Vita:** Cabello corto de color blanco, hermano mayor de Kyoko de Vita, el junto a su hermana huyeron cuando murieron sus padres a causa del ataque hace 3 años, cuando encontraron a un pariente lejano descubrieron que era un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, pertenecía a la Hermandad, luego de tanto tratar de convencerlos para unirse a el y el joven rechazarlo este lo enfrento perdiendo el combate, cosa que aprovecho el acompañante asesinándolo y tomando como rehén a su hermana menor.

***Dino Cavallone:** Cabello rubio, ojos marrones claros, líder de la familia Cavallone. Después de que su tío asesinara a su familia e intentara persuadirlos para convertirse en vampiros, el junto a su hermano menor huyeron y entrenaron acabando con cada vampiro que se cruzaba en su camino. Después del conflicto con su tío, apoya en lo que puede a su hermano pero la situación es difícil y actualmente es capitán de uno de los equipo de caza de los Daybreakers. El secreto que guarda Dino a su hermano es que sabe todas las penurias que su tío sufrió al ser el segundo hermano en la familia y sabia que eso mismo le tocaría a su hermanito, es por ello que el albino estaba haciendo todo por el peli negro, no había ninguna motivación mas, quería que el fuera mas fuerte y liderada por sobre los demás.

***Lambo Deviart:** Cabello negro ondulado, ojos verdes y siempre viste de modo casual. Hijo de uno de los 7 vampiros más fuertes de la Hermandad, después de ver como a su amiga, la hija de su guardaespalda los protegió hasta casi perder la vida, él se juró a si mismo volverse más fuerte solo contaba con unos escasos 10 años, lo logró y trabaja en el grupo de los Daybreakers. Utiliza sus llamas de electricidad, debido al factor durable de ese tipo de llama se le hace fácil lanzar ataques con armas electrificadas o usando su cuerpo recubriéndolo todo y volviendo cenizas a sus oponentes con fuertes y veloces embestidas.

***Fuuta Deviart:** Es el primo de Lambo y sobrino de uno de los 7 Vampiros más fuerte de la Hermandad, estaba muy encariñado con Angeline pero al ver que la chica jamás volvió a despertar cada día iba a llevarle unas flores a su habitación y hacia una plegaria en silencio por la recuperación de su protectora, de su preciada amiga, hasta que esas plegarias fueron escuchadas y ella despertó.

***Soichi Irie:** Es un compañero de Tsunayoshi cuando estaban en un seminario sobre la investigación de las llamas vitales o llamas de ultima voluntad, estaban a pocos días del ataque y el castaño le advirtió del peligro que corría, que el era un ser sobrenatural y muy pronto la humanidad se sumiría en la total oscuridad. Este al principio no le creyo solo cuando Yuuki llego y delante del peli naranja se alimentó, este se asustó en gran medida, sin embargo este le explico que cuando diera inicio el ataque ya tenia preparado algunas instalaciones y necesitaba de su ayuda para avanzar en una cura a esa maldición, el peli naranja veía honestidad en su compañero y luego de calmar su dolor de estomago aceptó el trato del castaño. Actualmente es uno de los ingenieros de diseños de armas y estudios de la sangre de los vampiros para encontrar el prefecto reemplazo de la sangre y parte de su otro tiempo como capitán estratega en las misiones de los Daybreakers.

***Spaner Montessori:** Al igual que Irie, el peli rubio era un estudiante de intercambio en su Universidad y también un gran ingeniero, el escucho cuando Tsunayoshi le contó todo, el castaño sabia de su presencia pero al terminar la explicación le pidió que saliera y le dijo que si quería ayudar a su causa, este aceptó con su cara indiferente, es fanático de los dulce. En la actualidad es el encargado del armamento de los Daybreakers, sin embargo colabora con Tsunayoshi, Yuuki e Irie en la investigación de la cura del vampirismo y el reemplazo de la sangre.

…**..Los 7 Cazadores Legendarios…..**

***Reborn Giglio Nero: **Cabello negro, patillas rizadas y ojos grises claros, afilados dándole ese aire de peligro a su alrededor. Se considera el primero de los 7 cazadores legendarios, es el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, pero este rol es con humanos, en su otro oficio era acabar con vampiros, en destrezas, fuerza, velocidad, era infalible. El se casó con la considerada la segunda de los 7 cazadores legendarios, tuvieron una hija la cual aman con todo su ser. El dia del ataque se encontraba en Italia investigando la actividad de esos monstruos, con toda la rabia dentro de su ser tuvo que huir hasta Estados Unidos, pero no se fue solo, espero a Fong, Colonello y LalMirch, les explico la situación que acontecía, luego tomaron lo que pudieron y se marcharon de Europa que era un caos. Actualmente llegaron a Japón al enterarse que los cabecillas de la Hermandad estaban situados en la capital de ese país.

***Luche Zepyra D`Giglio Nero:** Cabello negro y ojos azules cielo, considerada la segunda de los 7 cazadores legendarios y esposa del más fuerte del grupo. Su poder mas que fuerza es de premonición, puede ver el futuro y prevenir ataques sorpresas del enemigo. Ella vio el ataque pero jamás pensó que seria de esas dimensiones, lo bueno fue que vio a los responsables de esos ataques y le informó a su esposo. Actualmente ve al grupo de los Daybreakers y le pide a su esposo que se una a ellos, allí se encontraba una gran pista para derrotar a los 7 vampiros, este difícilmente le cuestionaba así que le dijo que accedería a hablar con ellos.

***Aria Giglio Nero Zepyra: **Cabello negro y ojos azules cielo, muy parecida a su madre, 12 años, ella heredó los poderes de su progenitora, pero ve aun mas allá de una simple premonición, ve el corazón de los humanos, su bondad es capaz de tocar incluso al mas desalmado de los delincuentes. Cuando ocurrió el ataque 6 años atrás, algo dentro de ella despertó y a escondida de su padre, le pidió a su madre que insistiera en unir fuerzas con los Daybreakers, ella debía encontrar a dos personas muy importantes para ella. Su madre sabia de que se trataba y le asintió, es la razón por la cual los cazadores legendarios van en camino a unir fuerzas con los Daybreakers.

***Colonello:** Militar entrenado en las fuerzas especiales italianas CONSUBIM, por ende se considera el tercero de los siete cazadores legendarios. Siempre va acompañado por su ex-entrenadora LalMirch.

***Lal Mirch:** Ex-tutora de Colonello, Comandante de las fuerzas especiales Italianas CONSUBIM hasta que los vampiros atacaron, ella y su ex-estudiante lucharon pero al ser sobrepasados numéricamente huyeron, estuvieron un tiempo en Alemania, Francia y España, hasta que ella escucho que su camarada junto a su familia estaban refugiados en alguna parte de Estados Unidos, ella fue hasta allí y este le contó lo sucedido, luego se movilizaron hasta Japón ya que el mayor enemigo estaba allí.

***Fong:** El mejor luchador de artes marciales a nivel mundial y el segundo más fuerte de los 7 cazadores legendarios, se encontraba entrenando en las montañas cuando un discípulo fue a darle la noticia, este fue al encuentro de sus camaradas, pero al averiguar escucho de uno de sus informantes que Verde, Mammon y Skull se fueron asesinados y que Reborn pronto partiría a América ya que debía proteger a su familia, él fue hasta donde su compañero y este le explico las razones, así que los sobrevivientes de los cazadores legendarios se fueron a América por un tiempo.

***Verde: **Científico que junto a los otros crearon muchas de las armas que tiene los Daybreakers para matar a los vampiros, fue asesinado cuando lanzaron el ataque a nivel mundial hace 6 años.

***Viper: **Ilusionista muy talentosa, también reconocida por poder crear fuertes ilusiones capaces de engañar a los mismos vampiros, sin embargo ellos ya eran enemigos conocidos para los de la "Hermandad" aprovechando la oportunidad para atacarlos con todo lo que tenían, incluso siendo la mejor ilusionista no fue suficiente y murió en el ataque junto a Verde.

***Skull: **llamado la calavera, el que regreso del infierno, un gran luchador y estratega, en el momento del ataque se encontraba de misión y fue emboscado, antes de morir se llevó unos cuantos vampiros a la tumba. Cabe destacar que tanto, Verde, Viper y Skull se enfrentaron a un grupo comandado por el legendario "Fantasma Errante".

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Agradecimientos especiales a **Kurotsuki-tania1827** por permitirme apodar a Kyoya "Aka-kun", a **Diaspora66** por permitirme usar el apellido de G de su historia "G de Lucius" Arigato gozaimazu (hacer reverencia de 90º). Bueno nuevamente felicito a mis queridas hermanitas **Maria Shimizu **y **Debby Kiryuu**, por su cumpleaños. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y… O.O…..Se lo se muy largo el capi 01, pero como me gusta explicar las cosas y así sean personajes que no estarán mucho tiempo, quiero que sepan estos detalles de cada uno de ellos. Bueno a trabajar en el próximo y gomenasai por el retraso era el sábado y apenas lo estoy subiendo hoy lunes.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	2. Apocalipsis: El Despertar

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Pareja:** GiottoxAngeline, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu y DaemonxDebby "Coockie"

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _…Omedeto Tamyobi **Maria Shimizu!** Y **Debby Kiryuu!** Hasta aquí llega el regalo pero siguen las aventuras de estos personajes (que somos nosotros mismos jojojojo) ^^/

**Capítulo 02: Apocalipsis: El Despertar****.**

En la metrópolis de Tokio, de noche, la ciudad se mueve a un ritmo extrañamente habitual, eso es debido a que casi todos en su mayoría son vampiros. ¿Y la humanidad? pues, casi en su totalidad extinta, de diferentes formas, unos vampiros, otros degradados a **E-4** por descuidos atacando a indigentes y otros simplemente por comida, ya que la sangre humana se había convertido en el sustento alimenticio mundial. Pero no todo estaba perdido, en medio de aquel mar de sangre surgieron grupos de caza los cuales protegen a los pocos humanos que quedan, se hicieron llamar mundialmente "**DAYBREAKERS**" o caminantes del día, aquí en Tokio existe una base comandada por un joven de cabellos plateados el cual apodaron "**Smoking Bomb Hayato**". Regularmente salen en grupos a cazar y a buscar suministros, algunas cosas son creadas por ellos. Medicina, Mecánica, Agricultura y Reingeniería, son partes que han logrado durante los 6 años que llevan ocultándose de la Hermandad.

Situación que se salió de las manos, ya que los 7 vampiros más fuertes estaban establecidos en la ciudad, uno era tan peligroso como otro. Entre los humanos se habían mencionado sobre 7 cazadores legendarios, de los cuales 3 habían muerto a manos del "**Fantasma Errante**". Entre ambas razas había profundos secretos, cosas que se revelarán a su tiempo. En un sótano de un edificio abandonado se encuentra el cuartel general de los Daybreakers y uno de los centros de refugiados más grande de humanos del país, son túneles que se extienden kilómetros bajo tierra y equipado con lo mejor ya que algunos de los elementos del grupo de caza eran acaudalados y tomaron todo lo necesario antes de que la situación se complicara. Para no ser detectados usan llamas de la niebla ya que es la única llama que no puede ser detectada por los vampiros.

_Spaner, Irie, necesito que se reúnan conmigo en 5 minutos_

Hablo el joven líder del grupo, con un toque de enojo en su voz.

_Solo espera un momento, estoy terminado unos cálculos para Tsunayoshi-kun y Yuuki-san_

_Tsk...Bueno necesito hablar con Tsuna-sama, igual quiero reunirme contigo y Spaner_

El peli naranja suspiro, sabía que el peli plateado estaba frustrado ya que en la misión pasada había perdido a un integrante de su equipo, pero los objetivos eran muy peligroso y molestos, por eso era necesario erradicarlos, incluso siendo el líder, también tenía que salir a misiones. Este término los cálculos y tras la ventana de la oficina vio pasar a un chico de cabello castaño a decir verdad lo veía pasar diario, era una rutina que hacía desde hace ya 6 años, El pequeño Fuuta Deviart había crecido a decir verdad, bastante más que su primo hermano Lambo Deviart. El pequeño iba cada día a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos a llevarle una pequeña florecilla blanca, y a decir unas cuantas plegarias a la paciente que Tsunayoshi y Yuuki atendían por el coma que presentaba.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plateado caminaba por los distintos pasillos hasta que diviso al final una puerta con el símbolo de B_iohazard_ Se tensaba un poco al ir a ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos. Al llegar toco 2 veces, ya era costumbre el hacerlo, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta, eso le pareció extraño, tomo una máscara, no tenía tiempo para buscar el traje y entró al laboratorio, ese lugar era grande, tenía muchas cosas y de paso poca iluminación, seguía deambulando por el lugar llamando al castaño y a la peli negra, pero no había respuesta. De pronto sintió un aura hostil pero miraba a todas partes, no había nadie en su alrededor, cuando paso por uno de los casilleros, entre las aperturas salió una sombra cuyos ojos brillaban de un naranja vivo y reflejaban malicia, la sombra se posicionó detrás y lo sometió en un instante tomando sus brazos y apresándolas detrás de él y recibiendo una patada detrás de sus rodillas cayendo al suelo y quedando a merced de su captor.

_Hayato-kun te enseñe a detectar las amenazas sin la necesidad de buscarla con los ojos, se supone que tu eres mejor que un humano ordinario pero tampoco eres un vampiro. ¿Porque bajas la guardia? recuerda Yuuki y yo somos amenazas potenciales_

_Ahh...T-Tsunayoshi-sama...que susto me ha dado, siento mi falta pero la verdad vengo por consejo_

_Hayato-kun ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa a mi esposo, le dije que no lo hiciera pero es solo un chiquillo gastando bromas_

_Yuuki sama n-no Tsunayoshi sama tiene razón soy el líder y debo estar preparado para defenderlos a todos_

Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un toque de amargura, el castaño miro a su esposa y luego este emprendió la marcha fuera del lugar no sin antes decir algo.

_Yuuki por favor ve por los resultados de Souichi, como escuchaste, Hayato-kun quiere hablar conmigo_

_Está bien amor iré por ellos_

La chica tomo unos documentos y salió del lugar, el peli plateado siguió al castaño hasta una de las áreas de entrenamiento, se quitó la bata blanca de laboratorio dejándolo solo con unos jeans azules claros y una playera negra, volteo para ver al líder de Los Daybreakers.

_Hayato, eres uno de los pocos que sabe mí secreto y sobre todo eres la persona en la que más confío, ahora ¿Qué sucedió en la misión?_

El peli plateado no decía una sola palabra hasta que vio venir un golpe que a duras penas logro evadir.

_Eran demasiados Tsuna, no podíamos con ellos_

Volvió a eludir otros dos golpes. Pero el castaño se estaba conteniendo no quería lastimarlo, pero veía que las verdaderas intenciones del joven líder era que lo castigaran ya que la culpa lo estaba matando, así que volvió mas frio su semblante y fue tras él enserio.

_¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté!_

Allí utilizo más fuerza y le asestó un golpe que lo mando a la pared del lugar agrietándola, el peli plateado tocio sangre.

_Dime Hayato ¿Quien murió esta vez?_

El semblante del castaño era como el de un cruel asesino a sangre fría sin ninguna pisca de compasión en la mirada naranja brillante que revelaba.

_F-Fue Lester, estaba con sakura pero al tratar de lucirse la dejo atrás y los E-4 le cayeron como leones hambrientos, estaba lejos y no pude hacer nada...!Maldición¡_

El castaño lo miro y luego camino unos momentos hasta llegar a donde se había quedado el chico, se sentó recostándose a la pared, tomando al mas joven en el acto y le hizo lo mismo.

_Hayato sabes que tengo una misión la cual fue encomendada por el mismo Giotto Vongola y es terminar con esta pesadilla, es por eso que yo te deje a cargo del grupo de caza, sé que es duro pero si quieres evitar más muertes innecesarias debes tener mano fuerte con ellos...Ahora ven, sé que sanas rápido pero provoque una contusión en el pulmón y eso puede agravarse_

Se mordió la muñeca y le ofreció al peli plateado, mientras encendía sus llamas.

_Bebe un poco Hayato-kun, debes recuperarte rápidamente no podemos quedarnos sin líder_

El peli plateado le brillaron sus ojos verde fluorescente y tomo la muñeca del castaño lamiendo la sangre, cada pequeño sorbo le devolvía la energía y el dolor en su costado desaparecía, luego de eso se detuvo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

_Gracias Tsunayoshi-sama_

Habló apenado, el castaño también volvió a la normalidad después de que su herida se cerró de inmediato.

_No te disculpes, el que debe hacerlo soy yo por darte esa carga tan pesada. Sabes Hayato-kun mañana es mi cumpleaños pasa con Lin hace mucho que no la veo_

_S-si así lo hare, le quería preguntar ¿cómo esta Yuuki-sama?_

_Ah... ¿Te refieres a su sed? Bien se alimenta de mí, al ser mi sangre especial, ella está muy estable y animada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de involucrarla en este mundo_

_Te dije que dejaras de culparte, fue mi decisión el quedarme a tu lado ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?_

Los sorprendió la peli negra.

_Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas ¿lo sabías?_

Dijo con una cara enojada su esposo.

_Jajajajaja solo en las que yo no esté involucrada_

Sonrió victoriosa a ganar la discusión.

_Definitivamente no puedo contigo_

La pelinegra se acercó hasta el peli plata y le dio un abrazo.

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no solo Tsu-chan y yo debemos ser tu preocupación, también lo es todo el sector de Tokio, ellos cuentan contigo para mostrarles una vez más la superficie_

_Yuuki-sa...

Fue interrumpido por la peli negra.

_Me dices una vez más sama y terminare el trabajo de disciplina de mi esposo_

En ese momento sudó frio, si el castaño era rudo en los entrenamientos, la peli negra era infalible en sus ataques y una fuerza catastróficamente incalculable.

_Ahh Yuuki- chan entendido_

_Así está bien_

_Oye eso es soborno Yuuki_

_Jajaja Hayato-kun ya tiene 19 años, es mayor que nosotros_

_Já, mañana es mi cumpleaños 17, por décima sexta vez, así que eso me hace mayor que todos los que están aquí_

_Bah! eres un aguafiestas Tsu-chan_

Lo dijo con un puchero lo que causo risas de los chicos.

_Bueno Hayato espero hables con ellos y les recuerdes él porque están aquí_

_!Si lo haré¡_

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar dejando sola a la pareja.

_Yuuki, siento que algo pasara muy pronto_

_Tsunayoshi…_

_Tranquila yo te protegeré pase lo que pase, eres la razón de no perder la cordura, de no rendirme ante esta situación, mi amor por ti es tan grande Yuuki, jamás podría medirlo_

La abrazo fuerte, y abrió sus pensamientos los cuales la chica los sintió en conflicto, ella en voz baja le asintió.

_No tienes que mostrarme nada Tsu-chan sabes que me quede a tu lado porque yo también te amo y desde el momento que escuche decirte que tendrías que hacer esto solo, pensé..._

La pelinegra empezó a sollozar.

_Pensé que moriría ¿Calvario? eso hubiese sido sin tu amor Tsu-chan yo no podría vivir sin ti, es por ello que estoy aquí, por eso estoy a tu lado y por el resto de la eternidad o como dicen las películas cuando se casan las parejas "hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

Eso lo dijo en tono bromista a pesar de estar sollozando, pero su esposo acariciaba su cabello, luego deshizo su abrazo y la miro, eran encantadores sus orbes azul eléctrico.

_Yuuki, la muerte a veces es solo pasajera, cuando menos te lo esperas ese ser querido regresa a ti_

_¿Eso es posible Tsunayoshi?_

_Claro, tal vez tengas la oportunidad de verlo por ti misma_

Eso último lo dijo con un grado de complicidad, ella lo miro extrañada pero, era su adorado esposo, suspiro derrotada y tomo la bata blanca para colocársela al castaño

_Vamos, es hora de visitar a mi pequeña paciente_

_Es verdad ya hace 6 años que esta así, veamos cómo va_

Así salieron juntos a la UCI.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En uno de los edificios más altos de la capital nipona se encontraba un peliazul contemplando desde su oficina, recostado en su elegante escritorio la hermosa luna que se alzaba en la serena noche perdido en sus pensamientos...

__"Pronto se cumplirán 400 años mi amada Elena y aun no doy con el miserable que cegó nuestras vidas ya que tu estas allá y yo condenado aquí"...__

De las sombras una voz burlesca le saco de sus cavilaciones, a pesar de ser una persona sarcástica la presencia se llevaba el primer lugar sin duda alguna.

_¡Hey Daemon!...Estoy muy aburrida y tú me prometiste diversión ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Acaso no nadie digno o por lo menos valga la pena el esfuerzo de mis bisturís o guadaña? Shs…Ven vamos a pelear tengo hambre y las escorias esas tenían muy mal sabor en cambio el tuyo es exquisito_

Saco la guadaña, mientras que el peli azul dejo de lado su melancólico semblante para reemplazarlo por uno más tétrico seguido de una sarcástica risa...

_Nufufufu~ Pero que dices mi querida Coockie, has acabado con la existencia de mis mejores lacayos solo para mantenerte feliz o algo por el estilo_

_Já ¿Feliz? ¿Qué es eso? Vamos Daemon tenemos mucho que no nos divertimos en grande_

_Hmn...Es verdad, si es lo que la dama quiere, es lo que la dama tendrá_

En ese momento al darse la vuelta de la nada apareció su guadaña, abrió la ventana y antes de saltar le dijo.

_No quiero arruinar el lugar, hace poco lo repare así que vamos afuera es una espléndida noche Nufufufu~…_

_No escaparas de mi jajaja_

Ella también imitó la acción del peli azul y salto con su guadaña no fue una caída libre completa pegaban saltos por los balcones hasta llegar al suelo y todos huyendo del lugar la batalla dio inicio y los choques de sus armas alumbraban en la oscura calle a la cual, después de unos 40 minutos fueron a parar.

_Mi querida Coockie dicen que la noche es joven pero en mi caso es efímera, debo ir a comer antes del amanecer, si me disculpas_

La chica lanzo su ataque a la nada y desde un balcón cercano el peli azul se despedía...

_Nufufufu~ Eres tan encantadora de cuando te conocí hace 150 años, pelearemos más seguido me divierto en grande contigo_

_!Hey eso no es justo Daemon¡ Tks... Maldita basura, escapó, bueno creo que ya es hora de conseguir una nueva víctima jujú_

Ella también busco otro rumbo y se marchó del lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Tres equipos llegaron de distintas misiones, cada uno tenía una numeración, el equipo 2 estaba liderado por Lin Zu Natsune, el equipo 3 por María Shimizu y el equipo 4 por Takeshi Ugetsu, los tres caminaban para reunirse con su líder y entregar sus informes.

_!Uff¡ estuvo difícil esta misión ¿No creen chicas?_

Hablo el peli negro para romper un poco el silencio reinante, esta vez el turno fue para la segunda al mando.

_Takeshi-kun te recuerdo que esto no es un día de campo_

_Por favor sempai no seas tan dura con Takeshi-san, el solo trataba de alivianar el ambiente, sabemos exactamente lo que somos, pero no somos máquinas y definitivamente no explote gracias a el_

Hablo molesta la peli castaña oscuro, la otra chica lo pensó un momento y asintió a lo dicho.

_Tienes razón María-san, perdona mi impertinencia Takeshi-kun_

_Ahh! N-No no sempai no se disculpe, yo tendré más cuidado al hablar la próxima vez_

_Está bien, ahora a terminar la labor y esta vez les advierto tengan cuidado al hablar con Hayato que no está de muy buen humor_

La peli castaña rio por lo bajo.

__"Nunca lo está jijijiji"__

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Todos llegaban a la sala de reuniones, a unos les fue bien a otros mal, pero igual sabían que si no median sus palabras serían víctimas de la furia del líder.

_Faltan los capitanes 5,6 y 7..._

Pregunto la peli castaña oscuro a lo cual iban cruzando la puerta dos de ellos un peli rubio de ojos marrones claros y un chico de ojos verdes y vestuario casual, con un toque de gigoló.

_Capitán aquí estamos, disculpe la demora solo fui a refrescarme un poco_

_Y ¿Donde esta el capitán del equipo 6? ¿Donde esta Kyoya?_

_Veras el..._

Fue interrumpido por el líder

_El no va a venir Lin, Kyoya odia las multitudes y antes de que Muerda hasta la muerte a alguien mas, prefiero que Dino este aquí y me de el reporte de los dos, después quiero hablar con los subcapitanes de sus equipos ¿entendido?_

_Si señor..._

Dijeron al unísono.

_Bien, lo primero, Lin tu reporte en la zona X-051_

La chica se levantó con un semblante serio y ante los capitanes presentes comenzó su Informe.

_Bien, la zona se ha estado cubriendo desde hace 2 meses en el cual, al marcar totalmente los perímetros acabamos con 5 colmenas de E-4, y si quieres que te sea sincera, para una zona tan pequeña eso es mucho_

_¿No te topaste con los vampiros de la corporación? _

_No, en ese tiempo nadie apareció, me imagino que al no haber rastros de humanos dejaron esa zona_

_Bien, el capitán del equipo 3, María Shimizu ¿Cual es tu reporte en el sector X-409?_

_Bien, dentro del perímetro, en el último mes acabamos con 3 colonias y esta demás en decir que eran grandes, pero fueron muchos los heridos por hacer retroceder 2 escuadrones de la Corporación, era extraño estaban un poco renuentes en abandonar el lugar_

_Ya veo, en esa zona pasaron muchas cosas hace 6 años, solo debemos mantenerlos a raya ya que esa zona ahora es segura ¿no? _

_No, no lo es, hay un pequeño punto del perímetro que incluso Los E-4 no se atreven a cruzar, no quise arriesgar a mis equipos a cruzar la zona, es por ello que la ubique en mi informe como "Zona 0" _

_Hiciste bien en evitarla, bien ahora el informe del capitán del equipo 4, Takeshi Ugetsu ¿cual es la situación en el sector X-080?_

_Comandante Hayato, el perímetro fue cubierto durante el primer mes y lo que fue el segundo mes solo acabamos con E-4 que andaban sin rumbo, nos topamos con un escuadrón de la Corporación pero estaban a la caza de E-4 y la pensaron 2 veces antes de hacernos frente. No tuvimos bajas y solo reporto un herido y no es serio_

_Tienes reputación es por ello que te evitaron, bien, ahora escuchemos el reporte del capitán del equip ¿Cual es la situación en los sectores X-00D y X-018? Capitán Dino Cavallone y Capitán Kyoya Cavallone_

_Bien, las 2 zonas estaban en una situación precaria, habían 3 grupos grandes de personas aisladas y para ello tuvimos que pelear con Los E-4 y los de la Corporación al mismo tiempo, después del primer mes la zona X-00D estaba limpia y nos movíamos con mas libertad, pero el sector X-018 fue un caso extremo, estaban de esquina a esquina de puros E-4_

_¿Que locura cometió el capitán?_

Se colocó la mano en la cabeza el peli plateado imaginando al azabache en un arrebato.

_Pues es extraño envío a los sub capitanes y sus equipos a rodear el perímetro exterior y el se adentro solo al sector y..._

_¿Y...?_

_El solo acabo con una colmena que equivalía a un distrito, solo acabamos con los que huyeron de el, aun así le tomó 5 horas continúas y salió frustrado por no hacerlo en menos tiempo_

_Tks...Tu y Kyoya llegaron aquí por una razón sin embargo el no puede estar exponiéndose en esa forma, recuerden es trabajo en equipó, rayos!_

_Tu sabías a qué atenerte cuando entregaste esos grupos a mi hermano, además ellos no tuvieron bajas ni lesionados solo Kyoya y el aprendió a la mala a cuidarse solo_

_No me refiero a eso Dino, Kyoya es tu hermano deberías de preocuparte mas en hacerlo razonar y no cometa tantas locuras_

El rubio estaba realmente molesto y empezó a subir la voz.

_Kyoya fue el que despejo esta zona que actualmente es la base, a decir verdad nunca he dudado de su juicio, es mí hermanito pero es muchísimo mas fuerte que cualquiera de los presentes, y si no te gusta nuestra forma de manejar las contingencias, entonces abandonamos a los Daybreakers_

El rubio se retiró del lugar y el peli plata estaba a punto de reventar, sin embargo él en secreto esperaba el reporte de su último capitán y uno de los más novatos del grupo.

_Capitán del 7 escuadrón, Lambo Deviart ¿Cual es la situación en el sector X-027?_

Todos temblaron esa zona era la mas peligrosa ya que era territorio de la Hermandad.

_Comandante Hayato, en el primer mes el trabajo de infiltración aun con contratiempos fue un éxito, sin embargo hay algo alarmante, me entere que pronto arribarán 2 de los 7 vampiros y pronto los 7 se encargarán de eliminarnos por completo_

El comandante chasqueo, presentía que algo malo sucedería, aun así siguió escuchando el informe.

_¿No supiste nada del fantasma errante?_

_Hmn…pues una fuente me informó que arribó de Europa hace 3 meses y que lo vieron partir al sector X-409_

La peli castaña oscuro sudó frío, definitivamente su cautela la había salvado de una muerte segura, nadie, absolutamente nadie se salva de ese antiguo y sigiloso vampiro. El peli plata suspiro y finalizó la reunión.

_Quiero que reúnan a los equipos y sus sub capitanes, dentro de 15 minutos estaré en el área de entrenamiento 59_

Y salió del salón, debía de informar el castaño estaba esperando por esa noticia, hacia muchos años.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño revisaba unos datos y la peli negra los aparatos y ante ellos estaba instalada (traqueotomía) y conectada a muchos aparatos una joven de cabellos castaño medio, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y eso era debido a que había estado en coma durante 6 años. La peli negra le arreglo su cabello y término de ajustar unas vías.

_Tsunayoshi son 6 años, se que no presenta daño cerebral pero ¿En verdad crees que ella despertará?_

_No lo se, aun soy un vampiro joven y no tengo la seguridad de hurgar en sus recuerdos sin provocar daños en el proceso...Padre_

Susurro el castaño mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos.

_¿Tsu-chan?_

_No tranquila, estoy bien_

Allí vio una flor blanca en la mesita y suspiró mientras la detallaba.

_Esta flor la trajo el joven Fuuta, ellos han sufrido mucho por ella, incluso uno de ellos es un capitán del grupo de caza, es por eso que tampoco he perdido las esperanzas de que ella despierte_

_Es verdad, correr con la misma suerte que Hayato y los hermanos Cavallone, bueno será mejor que nos reunamos con Sou-chan y Spaner-kun parece ser que tienen buenas noticias _

_Muy bien dejare en el historial para que retiren el tubo y le coloquen solamente la máscara de oxígeno, siento que ya lo hace sola y suministra oxígeno para su cuerpo sin problema_

_Bien, vamos_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Entre los anchos pasillos camina a prisa el peliplateado hasta dar con la zona de laboratorios, allí noto al pelinaranja apresurado ordenando unas cosas y a un pelirrubio de ojos azules con una paleta sentado viendo como su compañero enloquecía.

_Irie, Spaner ¿Tsunayoshi-sama no ha llegado aquí?_

_Aquí estoy Hayato_

Los presentes fueron sorprendidos por el castaño, silencioso, esa era la forma de describirlo, sutil, su presencia se fundía con su alrededor, armonioso, a conocimiento de su condición era un joven gentil pero aterradora bestia cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos.

_Y bien ¿Que sucede?_

_Ah! Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuuki-chan, les traigo noticias pero antes Irie y Spaner les entregaran su informe_

_Hmn, Tsunayoshi-sama tengo los últimos resultados y el sustituto de la sangre es un éxito_

Le entregó la carpeta con los documentos y las pruebas, además esos resultados eran mejores que los científicos de la Corporación lograron, el castaño checo otras cosas y cerro la carpeta. Luego el peli rubio le entregó otra mientras explicaba su contenido.

_Bien Vongola, las armas rediseñadas para los Daybreakers fueron un éxito, además de arreglar algunas adaptadas directamente al usuario como la ballesta que usaba Angeline-san antes de caer en coma_

Todos miraron el lugar, donde en una caja de cristal y colocada en un soporte estaba una ballesta semi-automática negra brillante, cerca del gatillo había un pequeño grabado "_**No pelees, lucha, no causes dolor, reconforta al que lo necesite...Emiliano Santaniello**_". El rubio miro al peli plata y le entrego un objeto.

_Hayato-san conseguí configurar este guante para que lance ataques a media-larga distancia y combinando estos anillos podrá hacer uso de sus llamas de tipo tormenta, junto a las secundarias como son las de sol, rayo, nube y lluvia, estas últimas no son tan fuertes, con estos anillos reforzara las llamas_

_Muy bien, con esto puedo cubrir terreno y además_

_¿Además_

_Se adapta a mi_

Dijo sonrojado y casi abrazando el arma, a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza. Yuuki fue a consultar unas cosas y esa fue la oportunidad del peli plateado de hablar con el castaño.

_Hayato ¿Que me tienes?_

_Buenas noticias, su padre esta aquí, al decir verdad esta en el sector X-409 desde hace 2 meses, pero lo malo es que pronto arribaran 2 de los 7 dispuestos a cazarnos_

_Te lo agradezco Hayato-kun_

_Me retiro, aun no acabo con la reunión_

_Bien, puedes ir y nuevamente gracias_

El peli plateado se retiro y se acerco a los demás para escucharlos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En el hangar estaban todos molestos, estaban cansados su última misión fue agotadora y para colmo ¿Una reunión?

_Rayos ¿Que demonios quieren? estamos muy cansados_

_Es importante ya que en la misión pasada no lo hicieron precisamente bien y deseo hablar de ello con ustedes_

Todos palidecieron estaban ante el supremo comandante.

_¿Y bien?..._

Volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

_Comandante Hayato, disculpe a Dilan, pues no lo dijo por mal, todos estamos cansados y fatigados después de la misión que nos llevo 2 meses en completar_

_Es verdad sub capitan Hana, miembro del escuadrón N° 07, sin embargo así como su grupo realizo un trabajo impecable, otros no lo hicieron, tal vez las razones se escapan de las manos de los capitanes a cargo de ustedes, eso incluye la sublevación de mi sub capitan Lester, consiguió la muerte tratando de probar algo tan vano como "el yo puedo sin ayuda"..._

El comandante golpeo fuerte el escritorio que se encontraba allí.

_!No estamos jugando, es una maldita guerra que día a día nos consume, pero nuestra única esperanza es lograr liberarnos de esta raza que nos mantiene en la oscuridad¡_

_!Un momento, el sub capitan Lester era capaz de combatir a esos seres y de mucho mas, lo que ocurrió fue que lo sorprendieron, incluso de ser posible, lo haría también¡_

Todos los subcapitanes temblaron, ese joven era el mejor amigo del caído sub capitan, pero desafiar al comandante, eso era llegar el extremo.

_O sea ¿Cuestionas mí liderato?_

Dijo con voz maliciosa el peli plateado.

_Si, estoy cansado de estas misiones a paso lento ¿Porque no atacar a los cabecillas? y de paso ¿Imprudente? El sub capitan Lester era mayor que usted, con mas fuerza y determinación, no se por que el no era el comandante_

_!Oye, te excediste, discúlpate con el comandante Dilan!_

Grito uno de los compañeros del sargento.

_!No lo haré, el debe retractarse de lo que dijo de Lester y de paso no voy a seguir a un cobarde que no vengó a un camarada_

_Oye Dilan te estas pasado_

_No…Me parece bien, hagamos algo sub capitan Dilan, si tú me vences serás el nuevo comandante y de paso acabarás conmigo por subestimarte, y si yo gano acabaré contigo, ya que no quiero sabandijas que desobedezcan órdenes directas de su comandante exponiendo así la vida de sus compañeros_

_Bien, acepto..._

Todos reclamaron por lo dicho pero se callaron por la mirada del peliplata que prometía mucho dolor al que tratara de detener la batalla. El comandante se quito sus armas y pidió que se alejaran un poco a los presentes.

_¿Porque te deshaces de tu arma ?_

_Para darte ventaja y no digan que me aprovecho de la situación_

Eso hizo enojar mas al sub capitan, así que saco su cuchillo comando y se abalanzo sobre el peli plata, este esquivaba sin ningún problema al atacante, luego todos sintieron el aura de peligro que emanaba el comandante y al mirar donde se encontraba se escucharon unas palabras.

_No estés bromeando chiquillo..._

Luego ante la vista de todos el peli plata desapareció y el otro sintió un fuerte golpe en su tórax y cayo al suelo, luego sintió una mano sosteniéndolo de su cuello con una fuerza descomunal, el había estado en peleas de vida o muerte pero esa fuerza que sentía en esa mano que lo levanto del suelo y lo mantenía suspendido en el aire no era de un ser humano ordinario.

_Uhg...¿Q-Quien eres ...uhg..._

_¿Yo? bueno, si preguntas por mí objetivo, soy aquel que lucha día a día tratando de que una vez mas todos volvamos a nuestras vidas diarias_

En ese momento lo bajo pero su mano fue al cuello de la camisa.

_Pero si preguntas de mi persona, no soy un chico ordinario, soy un súper humano, modificado gracias a la tecnología que tenemos al alcance, pero como aun es riesgoso no se puede aplicar a nadie más. Pero lo más importante preguntas ¿Por qué no vengue a Lester? te lo diré de esta forma...no eres el único que quiere venganza ¿Alguna vez has escuchado mi apellido sub capitán Dilan?_

El otro negó mudamente, ya que estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

_Pues te haré otra pregunta y esta también va para todos ¿Quién sabe los nombres de los 7 vampiros líderes de la Hermandad?_

La sub capitan Hana respondió.

_Son Daemon Spade, Lampo Deviart, Alaude Cavallone, K'nuckle de Vita, Asari Ugetsu, El fantasma errante ya que nadie sabe o ha escuchado su verdadero nombre y por último el líder, G de Lucius_

_Muy bien, ahora yo te diré mi nombre completo y espero no lo olvides, yo soy Hayato de Lucius y ese maldito del líder de la Hermandad es mi pariente, el se encargo de arrebatarme lo que mas me importaba. Pero ahora te preguntaras ¿Porque no me he vengado? muy fácil, eso es porque yo pienso en ustedes, mas que mi odio y sed de venganza, deseo que nadie mas sufra lo que yo sufrí, es por ello que nacieron los Daybreakers y su lema..._

Todos se pararon firme y con una mano en su lado del corazón lo recitaron a viva voz.

**_"CON EL CAMINO EN FRENTE MARCHAREMOS HACIA LA LUZ, SOMOS LOS DAYBREAKERS LOS QUE** **ACABARAN CON LA OSCURIDAD" _**

El sub capitan se quedó sin palabras, el peli plata lo soltó y este inmediatamente se disculpó.

_Siento mi falta de respeto comandante, deje que la ira y el dolor se apoderaran de mi_

El peli plata suavizo un poco su semblante y le palmeo el hombro.

_No te preocupes y siento mucho lo de Lester, te prometo que moviéndose inteligentemente lo vengaras y creo que eso será pronto_

Lo último lo susurro y comenzó su retirada el sub capitan lo despidió al igual que los presentes y solo LinZu lo siguió.

_¡Hayato espera!_

El peli plata se detuvo sin darle la cara a la peli castaña, esta conservaba el semblante serio.

_Hayato, tu ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?_

El peliplata suspiro

_Como olvidarlo, en verdad que esa vez si que eras problemática_

…**Flashback...**

[_Todavía lo recuerdo, eras tan molesto siempre tan solitario pero fácilmente me sacabas de mis casillas, cada vez que nos encontrábamos era un conflicto seguro. Tsunayoshi sama era en ese tiempo el comandante supremo_]

__Hayato idiota, veras que voy a derrotarte__

__Já, mujer idiota ya verás que no podrás tocarme ni un cabello__

[_Y así comenzó la batalla campal ente nosotros, la cual siempre finalizaba con un empate o heridos por la fuerte reprimenda que nos daba el comandante. Un día estaba aburrida y decidí molestarte hasta que al acercarme te escuche divagando y ese definitivamente fue el día en el que llore por ver cuan egoísta me comportaba contigo_]

_"Madre, estoy luchando arduamente y tal como te lo prometí antes de morir colaboro junto a Tsunayoshi-sama a su misión que ahora es la mía, ayudar a los demás, que ellos no sufran lo que tu y yo si, pensé que en un momento yo te protegía pero la que lo hacia eras tu, cada...cada día lamento el no haber sido tan fuerte para seguir viendo tu cálida sonrisa...muy pronto Yuuki-sama y Tsunayoshi-sama tendrán listo el proyecto __**super soldado**__ y me voy a someter a el, espero esta vez cuidar de todos y recuperar nuestras antiguas vidas, a excepción de mi, ya que nadie estará a mí lado" _

[_Vi como cerrabas el colgante, te levantabas y te marchabas, mientras yo en la esquina de ese lugar me derrumbe al descubrir la razón de tu mal humor, el como mi egoísmo había hecho de cortina, de que mi fastidio hacia ti era realmente amor, pero no me daría por vencida, tal vez por tu destarutes no darías el primer paso, así que me prepare antes de que sometieras al proyecto __**super soldado**_]

__Hayato idiota, idiota y mil veces idioooooota estoy aburrida ¿Puedes entretenerme un poco?_ _

__Lin Zu Natsune, eres una mujer idiota y sobre todo muy atrevida al retarme, pues muy bien te daré una lección__

[_Así volvimos a la carga, no se si fue un momento de debilidad, vi una oportunidad y fue en un instante, te di una barrida y allí estabas en el suelo, solo tuviste tiempo de colocarte de rodillas ya que yo iba dispuesta a golpearte, así que tu cerraste tus ojos, esperando algo que jamás llego, mas al sentir mi abrazo te quedaste sorprendido y solo dijiste mi nombre_]

_¿Lin...?_

__Tal vez...tal vez tenga a madre, tal vez la compañía de padre nunca fue necesaria, pero eso no significa que no pueda entenderte, que yo no pueda ayudarte a luchar...__

[_Sollocé lo último mientras trataba de decirlo firme_]

__Que yo...no pueda amarte...Hayato, yo me enamore de ti desde el día que nos conocimos, pero ese muro que tienes a tu alrededor es tan difícil de penetrar...aunque no me importa así me toma años...__

[_Al deshacer mi abrazo vi tu cara de sorpresa, sonrojado y tus verdes ojos brillaban como nunca_]

__Yo luchare a tu lado y seré paciente hasta que mi amor traspase esas murallas y llegue a ti__

[_Me acerque a ti y deje un casto beso en tus labios, luego me miraste por breves momentos hasta que reaccionaste y devolviste mi beso. Con gran dificultad comenzaste a hablar_]

__T-Tu amor ya había traspasado casi todos los muros, a excepción de mi maldito orgullo que solo sirve para herir a los demás...Perdóname Lin por ser tan inmaduro y no haber dado el primer paso__

[_Desviaste la mirada mientras yo me había quedado sin palabras aun así me sentía tan feliz que te salte provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo y grite eufórica_]

__Eres un idiota cabeza dura ¿ Lo sabías?... Aun así te amo__

[_Tu solo soltaste un bufido y me abrazaste sutilmente_]

…**Fin Flashback...**

_¿Lo vez?_

Soltó llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

_Te lo dije, no me importa tu pasado, lo que eres en el presente y lo que decidas en el futuro, yo te amo y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que me dejes entrar a tu corazón_

_Tonta, sabes que tu estas en mí corazón y que ese muro tu lo derrumbaste ese día, eres lo mas importante para mi y deseo crear un futuro donde podamos vivir sin el tormento de morir en cualquier momento a causa de los vampiros_

_Lo se Hayato, por eso lucho también para que ese brillante día llegue pronto a nosotros_

Ella lo tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos, estaba amaneciendo pero para ellos sería su tiempo de descanso después de 2 largos meses de estar separados sin saber uno del otro.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras en otra parte de la base caminaba desanimado un peli negro de ojos ámbar, pero en un momento noto que era seguido por la capitán del equipo 3.

_¿María-san? ...¿Sucedió algo?..._

_Ahh! no, no es nada en particular, solo que ya son 6 años desde el día en el que conocí y el día en el que lo perdí todo_

La peli castaña bajo su mirada, pero en ese momento el capitán del equipo 4 hablo.

_Te equivocas en algo María, no lo has perdido todo, de ser así entonces ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Porque luchas? _

Ella lo miro asombrada, el nunca la llamaba sin colocar el honorífico en su nombre, en ese momento su corazón dio un salto de felicidad y su compañero noto el leve sonrojo

_Y-Yo...Tienes razón, perdóname por mi momento de debilidad, solo..._

No vuelvas a repetir esa palabra, tu no estas sola, yo también estoy aquí..._

El pelinegro cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo y trato de revertir la situación.

_Ahh! no, lo que quise decir es que todos somos una familia, desde el momento en que nos unimos a este grupo es lo que somos...y yo quería..._

El pelinegro se sonrojo mientras que la chica estaba en su misma condición pero aun por saber que quería decir su compañero, este tomo aire y prosiguió.

_Yo quería decirte que..._

Volvió a mirarla, en verdad quería confesarle sus sentimientos pero ese valor se esfumo.

_Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con Lin Zu-sempai, ve y descansa según el reporte de Lambo san habrá una nueva batalla y necesitamos recobrar fuerzas_

La chica perdió ese semblante tan brillante que la distingue por uno poco disimulado de tranquilidad

_Tienes razón nos vemos mas tarde Takeshi-kun..._

Así ella tomo su camino perdiéndose por los pasillos y el pelinegro golpeándose mentalmente por no haber podido decirle lo que siente por ella, decepcionado se fue a su habitación a descansar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol tocaban los rascacielos de los límites del sector X-027, un joven de cabellos negros, ojos azul metálico estaba recostado mientras terminaba de amarrar unas vendas en su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo estaba más maltratado, en algunas la sangre traspasaba seguro por la profundidad de la herida. Al terminar observo el sereno amanecer y frunció el ceño al recordar ese amargo momento ocurrido 3 años atrás.

…**Flashback...**

__!Kyoyaaaa¡...__

_Gritaba una chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos miel, mientras era apresada por un hombre de edad mediana, cabello rubio claro, ojos azul metalizado como los del peli negro pero un poco más claros, pero no obstante fríos y calculadores, observaban como el peli negro estaba gravemente herido._

__Kyoya, te lo diré una vez mas, únete a mí y asume el poder que te pertenece como el heredero de la Familia Cavallone__

__!C-Cállate...Te morderé hasta la muerte, suéltala_ _

__No lo hare hasta que accedas__

__!Entonces morirás¡__

_El peli negro le salto aun con las heridas abiertas, pero para su oponente fue algo sin riesgo alguno, lo golpeo y lo lanzo al suelo cerca de unos escombros de la construcción en la cual se encontraban momentos antes descansando los chicos. El rubio albino la alzó y le mostro a la chica una vez mas._

__Mírala Kyoya, esta será la ultima vez que tendrás la oportunidad de estar a su lado, búscame solo cuando hayas accedido unirte a mi del resto no te atrevas a acercarte a mis dominios__

_El peli negro estaba muy golpeado y antes de perder el conocimiento vio como la chica le gritaba desesperada y luego todo a su alrededor fue oscuridad. Al despertar estaba en la base, no podía moverse debido a las fuertes contusiones, la esposa del líder del grupo lloraba y el al preguntar por la chica, le dijeron que el hermano había sido asesinado, ella secuestrada y según un informante sacada inmediatamente del país, mientras que a el lo habían encontrado en una situación critica y que habían pasado de ese suceso mas de 20 días. Algo dentro de él se quebró, el saber que su pequeña estaba en manos de ese monstruo imaginaba lo peor. Se levantó aun sentía que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de moverse, pero la rabia que sentía era suficiente determinación para salir de ese lugar._

__!Espere joven usted no puede…¡__

_La voz de la enfermera fue detenida por la tonfa puesta en su cara._

__!Quítate de mi camino herbívora, me largo de aquí y si no quieres morir no vuelvas a ponerte en mi camino¡__

_La enfermera se hizo a un lado y el con mucha dificultad salió del lugar. A partir de ese momento fueron muchos los intentos por recuperarla, sin embargo en cada una fallaba. De allí no logro seguirle el rastro al bastardo de su tio, pero siguió en cada misión, completándolas con éxito, practicando para cuando tuviese la oportunidad lo haría pedazos por tocar lo único valioso que le quedaba en ese horrible infierno al cual lo estaba invitando a vivir._

…**Fin Flashback...**

Ver ese amanecer, era ver la radiante sonrisa de la única sobreviviente de la familia D' Vita.

__"Lo juro, así me cueste la vida, voy a salvarte, es una promesa"__

Fue el vago pensamiento para luego recostarse, debía descansar si quería recuperar fuerzas, estaba enterado de que muy pronto 2 de los 7 de la Hermandad regresarían, eso incluía al miserable de su tío y su joven rehén.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_El historial de la paciente tiene unos datos de Tsunayoshi-sama, dice que hay que quitarle el pulmón artificial y colocarle oxígeno_

_Bueno hay que hacerlo, el y Yuuki-sama saben lo que hacen_

Después del procedimiento, notaron la mejoría en unas horas, fue suficiente como para sacarla de la UCI y colocarla en una habitación, cerca en caso de agravarse, pero antes de dar aviso a los hermanos Deviart de la mejoría de la chica la alarma de uno de los aparatos se activo y eso fue suficiente para correr y buscar a los encargados de esa pacientes especial.

_!Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuuki-sama, la paciente Angeline Santaniello, ella..._

No terminaron de hablar cuando ambos pasaron de largo a la enfermera y siguieron hasta la habitación. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta las orbes avellanas del castaño se cruzaron con las esmeraldas entreabiertas de la chica que estaba aun desorientada y aturdida.

_Has despertado pequeña..._

Suspiro aliviado el castaño, se acercó a ella y noto que no coordinaba sus pensamiento, sin que los demás lo notaran llevo su mano a la frente de la chica enviándola a dormir, dando oportunidad de que los demás médicos revisaran su estado. Se retiró hasta la puerta de la habitación junto a su esposa.

_Pequeña tu despertar despeja mis dudas, algo realmente va a pasar, sea para bien o para mal es un cambio después de 6 años de estancamiento_

_Tsu-chan tenías razón ella ha logrado despertar, voy por los hermanos Deviart. Ellos deben saberlo…_

_No, deja que los médicos se encarguen de ello, además se llevaran una sorpresa poco grata_

_¿Que quieres decir?_

_Solo espera junto a mi...observa y por mas que quieras intentar ayudar no te lo puedo permitir_

El castaño la tomó de la mano y la abrazó de forma de que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, la mirada del castaño mostraba total autoridad y ella ante eso sucumbió, su aura era como el mismo cielo, que todo lo cubre, no puedes huir, todo lo contrario, te atrae y sin darte cuenta quedas bajo su poder. Sin más tuvo que asentir en silencio aun perdida en la mirada de su esposo, este aflojo su semblante y le susurro unas palabras para después sellarlas con un beso.

_Yuuki eres como una inocente mariposa, la cual quedo atrapada en la telaraña de mi amor consumiéndote lentamente y yo no deseo que sea de otro modo..._

Eso fue suficiente para dejarse llevar por el demandante beso de su esposo y olvidarse por completo de su alrededor. Su corazón se había detenido hace 16 años y su cuerpo era tan frío como un cadáver, pero él le brindaba el suficiente calor para recordar que no estaba muerta, cada palabra y cada acción era regocijo para su alma que aun permanecía intacta. Eran esos momentos donde sentía que volvía a vivir y saber que era la persona que amaba la que la inducia a ese estado, era suficiente para olvidarse de todo. Al culminar el no la soltó, ya que ella se había desvanecido con ese beso, y con el poco aliento ella respondió.

_Y-Yo también te amo así que no me sueltes, no me liberes, déjame atrapada en tus redes Tsu-chan..._

El la tomo de la mano salieron del lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli negro francés fue en busca de su hermano, al ubicarlo tuvo que esperar un poco ya que a pesar de que no era un peleador, se destacaba como uno de los mejores analistas de mensajes encriptados del grupo.

_Lambo-nii..._

_Hola Fuuta ¿Mucho trabajo?_

_No es nada, solo adelantaba unas cosas me dijeron que Angie-nee estaba mejorando..._

__!Por favor los Hermanos Deviart preséntese en el área médica¡__

Al terminar la comunicación ellos se miraron y luego corrieron, tenían un extraño presentimiento. Al llegar una de las enfermeras a cargo los llamó antes de dejarlos entrar para explicarles la situación.

_!¿Que sucedió con Angie nee-chan? Hable¡_

_Cálmese jóvenes, son buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que ya despertó, aunque en este momento la están atendiendo y descansa, la mala noticia es que debido al tiempo que ha pasado en coma posiblemente sufra de amnesia y no les se decir que tan duradero será. Siento darles estas noticias, se que han esperado mucho por el despertar de la joven Angeline_

El más joven no pudo contener sus lágrimas, después de esperar tanto lo más cercano que tenía a un familiar, su hermanita mayor, posiblemente no iba a recordarlo.

_Calma Fuuta, recuerda, actúa normal de caso que no lo haga ¿lo entiendes?_

El otro hermano asintió en silencio, luego notaron la presencia de la enfermera y le hablaron.

_¿Podemos verla?_

_Si ya pueden pasar_

Los chicos entraron temerosos, allí descansando se encontraba ella, sin ningún aparato conectado se notaba todo lo que había cambiado en esos 6 años de ausencia. De pronto la joven comenzó a despertar.

_Hmn..._

Los hermanos esperaban que ella coordinara unas palabras y lo poco que se escuchó fue terrible para ellos.

_¿D-Donde e-estoy? ¿Quiénes s-son ustedes?_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En la zona "0" como fue clasificada por el equipo 3, el sector X-409, existe un gran bosque, al estar en los límites de la ciudad principal y por ser tan espesa su vegetación y sus arboles altos, no permitían que los rayos del sol alcanzaran el lugar donde ni los E-4 trataban de cruzar, poco a poco una silueta se hacia visible, se trataba de un hombre joven, alrededor de 23 años, cabello rubio y ojos de un azul cielo los cuales reflejaban experiencia, estaba vestido de traje negro con finas rayas blancas, de paso lo cubría una pesada capa del mismo color del traje con ornamentos dorados, incluyendo un escudo que denotaba la palabra "_Vongola_". Sintió algo y detuvo su andar, en ese momento entro en un claro y los rayos del sol alcanzaron su grácil figura.

_Algo acaba de suceder en la ciudad, es hora de que me traslade, debo saber que información tiene mi hijo, pero antes debo comer algo, tengo meses sin probar sangre fresca, aunque siendo el territorio de la corporación será difícil encontrar algo_

Así prosiguió su camino denotando una sonrisa la cual mostró un colmillo y una mirada digna de un depredador, dio unos pasos más y si de humo se tratase el joven se desvaneció en el aire. Muy pronto las cosas se tornarían turbulentas con la pronta llegada de los miembros faltantes de la hermandad y la súbita llegada de 2 grupos que buscarían alianza con los Daybreakers.

**Continuará….**

N/A: Segundo capitulo, gomenasai, tardare un poquitín en actualizar esta pero igual quería que me dejaran su valiosa opinión y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Bueno hasta aquí llega el regalo de **María-san y Debby-chan**. ¿Seguirán los retos para nuestros héroes? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	3. Alianzas Cazadores Legendarios y Kokuyo

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Pareja:** GiottoxAngeline, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu y DaemonxDebby "Coockie"

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _…OMG! Gomenasaiii pero estuve enferma, trabajando y para colmo la universidad me trataron sin piedad TT^TT pero para compensar el tiempo perdido será triple actualización.

**Capítulo 03: Alianzas: Cazadores Legendarios y Kokuyo Land****.**

El día transcurría con normalidad para ambas razas, cada uno a su ritmo, los vampiros usaban coches con tecnología de cámaras y vidrios anti rayos UV, al igual que los edificios y casas, el día no los detenía por completo. En cambio los humanos se movían sigilosamente en grupos vigilando los perímetros que habían sido celosamente resguardados contra la corporación. Pero no era el caso de la base principal de los Daybreakers, en donde los hermanos Deviart debían luchar internamente con una amarga realidad, la que los protegió hasta el día en que su vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse y permaneció dormida durante 06 años, había despertado sin recuerdo alguno, sin embargo debían de resistir y seguir como si nada para no perturbarla.

_¿D-Donde e-estoy? ¿Quiénes s-son ustedes?_

_M-Mi nombre es Lambo, es un gusto conocerte…_

Se presentó el ojiverde, mientras que el otro chico aun tratando de salir de ese estado le brindo una sonrisa y también se presentó.

_Mi nombre es Fuuta y soy el hermano menor de Lambo…y tu nombre?_

_¿M-Mi nombre?..._

Miro su mano y observo su etiqueta de identificación.

_A-Angeline Santaniello ¿Es ese mi nombre?_

_Así es, puedo llamarte Angie-nee?

Ella lo observó y le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se sentaron a charlar un poco ya que ella se preguntaba muchas cosas que no entendía. Al pasar un buen rato la enfermera los hizo salir ya que a pesar de que ella había despertado debía descansar un poco más para poder pasarla a una de las habitaciones fuera de la zona médica.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli rojo y el peli rubio del departamento de inteligencia e ingeniería consiguieron una información que los dejo sin palabras, así que fueron de inmediato a buscar a sus líderes para ver que opinaban y enviar respuesta inmediata a dicha petición.

_Tsunayoshi-sama, Hayato-san ¿!Dónde están!?..._

_Souichi tómalo con calma, espera a que ellos vengan, recuerda que el día es un poco más pesados para ellos_

_No hay tiempo que perder Spaner_

_¿Porque tanto alboroto Souichi-kun?_

_Ahh! Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuuki-sama mis disculpas pero debía de informarles de esta noticia de inmediato_

_!¿Que sucede?¡ ….._

_Ha llegado una petición por parte de los Cazadores Legendarios…_

_¿Cómo has dicho? Déjame ver eso…_

El peli castaño tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

**_"**_**Para el líder de los Daybreakers…**_

_**Nos hemos mantenido en silencio durante 6 años, por una razón particular. Hemos descubierto una cura sin embargo, no ha sido probada y no esta totalmente terminada ya que uno de nuestros cazadores cuando la estaba terminando fue asesinado. Por ende nos enteramos que ustedes también están en la búsqueda de una cura, lo cual me lleva al motivo principal de nuestra petición, nosotros queremos formar una alianza con ustedes los Daybreakers, los cazadores más fuertes después de nosotros Los Cazadores Legendarios. **_

_**Dependiendo de su respuesta saldremos de inmediato los sobrevivientes a su encuentro"_**_

_!Vaya esto sino me lo esperaba ¿Qué opinas Yuuki?_

La peli negra lo miro unos momentos y luego hablo con un poco de temor.

_Recuerda que fue Padre quien asesino algunos de los miembros de ese grupo, no creo que sea conveniente aliarnos con ellos_

El otro asintió en silencio, pero estaban en una situación alarmante, entrarían en guerra contra los 7 más fuertes y necesitaban aliados fuertes.

_Lo se Yuuki pero no podemos rechazar su oferta, solo roguemos que el más fuerte de los cazadores legendarios no se acerque mucho a ti o a Hayato_

_¿H-Hablas enserio Tsu-chan?_

_Hmn... Sip, no estoy equivocado, informa a Hayato de mi decisión y envía inmediatamente nuestra respuesta, la cual será que aceptamos con la condición de que lleguen a nuestras instalaciones en 1 semana, de lo contrario será revocada_

Los integrantes del departamento de inteligencia e ingeniería asintieron a lo dicho y se retiraron a buscar al peli plateado.

_Tengo miedo Tsu-chan, mucho antes de ser vampiros ellos ya tenían muchos años en la caza de nuestra especie_

_No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo, además contamos con el factor sorpresa ya que Padre nos apoyará en esta guerra_

_Esta bien, ya te lo había dicho confió en ti, aunque me invada el miedo seguiré confiando en ti_

Ella lo abrazo, en verdad que esa situación la ponía nerviosa.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Se veía una gran mansión frente a ella, además habían personas pero como era de noche sus rostros no se veían, intento pronunciar palabras pero ninguna salía de su boca, luego vio como uno de los sujetos se acercó a la silueta de una niña, la tomó por su cuello, la pequeña forcejeaba pero cuando intento correr a auxiliarla despertó, lo peor de despertar no era por la pesadilla sino por no recordar nada de ella o de las personas con las que estaba soñando.

_No recuerdo absolutamente nada ¿Qué hago?_

Se sentó en la cama, debilitando inmediatamente su semblante pero en ese momento fue sorprendida por las personas que todo este tiempo habían velado por ella.

_Veo que ya despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor?_

La castaña volteo al escuchar la voz de un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados arriba y ojos de igual color, junto a él estaba una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul eléctrico con una amable sonrisa, ella asintió y ellos se acercaron para conversar mejor con ella, ya que notaron que la joven parecía muy triste.

_Hola soy Tsunayoshi y ella es mi esposa Yuuki_

_H-Hola…_

Hablo en un tono bajo, el castaño la observo unos momentos y le volvió a preguntar

_Dime ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?_

_La verdad así es, no recuerdo nada de mí, los chicos que hablaron hace rato conmigo son muy amables aunque intentaron ayudarme un poco con mi memoria fue imposible_

_Ya veo, bueno tu caso fue un poco difícil, a decir verdad mi esposa y yo hemos estado monitoreándote desde hace 6 años, que es el tiempo que tienes durmiendo_

_¿6 años? Y ¿Qué me paso? ¿Ustedes lo saben?_

_ Bueno recuerdo que tu llegaste con una grave herida y fue difícil tratarla, ya casi te perdemos en la sala de operaciones, pero eras muy fuerte así que la operación fue exitosa, lo malo fue que debido al shock caíste en un estado de coma y cuando los pacientes caen allí es difícil saber cuándo van a despertar_

_Sin embargo Tsu-chan y yo cuidamos de ti desde entonces y nos hace muy feliz de que hayas despertado_

_Lo sé, pero durante todo el tiempo que dormí nadie vino a preguntar por mi algún familiar_

_No pequeña, lo siento pero desde que ingresaste aquí nadie preguntó por ti, te explico en estos momentos e incluso mucho antes de que tu llegaras a este lugar la humanidad está bajo ataque, es algo que debo ir explicándote pero no ahora, en estos momentos debemos trabajar en tus funciones motoras como la movilidad de tus piernas y brazos, deben dolerte ¿No?_

_Si me duelen mucho_

_Por eso encargare a una de las enfermeras de tu rutina, luego de eso pasare por aquí y te contare poco a poco como está la situación de la superficie_

_¿La superficie?_

_Si, estamos en unas instalaciones subterráneas, ha sido así durante estos 6 años_

_Ya veo_

_Bueno nosotros nos vamos, tú debes descansar regresaremos pronto y en cuanto a tu memoria tranquila, es solo debido al coma, veras que poco a poco tus recuerdos regresaran_

_Gracias a los dos, por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo_

_No te preocupes Angeline_

_¿Angeline?_

_Si es lo único que sabemos de ti, tenías una identificación y un pasaporte, toma_

La joven tomo lo que el castaño le entrego, ella observo en la identificación la foto de ella mucho mas joven y sus datos personales.

_Angeline Santaniello…¿Soy Angeline?_

_Al parecer eres de procedencia italiana pero dominas muy bien el japonés eso solo me hace pensar que tenías tiempo viviendo aquí en Japón_

_Entonces eso es todo lo que tengo_

_Si pequeña siento no ser de mucha ayuda pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírnoslo_

_En verdad les agradezco mucho su ayuda_

_Bien descansa lo necesitas_

La pareja se retiró de la habitación y la joven solo atino a abrazar las identificaciones mientras temblaba, no dejaba de sentirse sola y vulnerable. Mientras que detrás de la puerta los esposos avanzaban a paso lento y uno de ellos mostraba un triste semblante.

_Lo siento Angeline pero no soy quien para hacerte recordar ese horroroso pasado_

_Tsu-chan..._

_¿Lo sentiste? Su miedo e inseguridad, es comprensible en su situación pero hay algo mas_

_¿A que te refieres?_

_Incluso antes de que llegara a nosotros junto a su familia sentía que la conocía desde hace mucho_

_¿Como un familiar o algo?_

_Eso no lo sé Yuuki pero a medida que veamos su recuperación, también veremos que tanto recuerda de sus padres y la manera en que fallo en el intento de protegerlos_

_Espero no sufra demasiado, ya que esos chicos en verdad la necesitan y ella debe superar esta situación por ellos_

_Eso espero Yuuki, eso espero_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre de patillas rizadas, en traje negro y con un sombrero federa el cual le cubría parte de su rostro, estaba sentado en una cómoda oficina estilo americana, el silencio que reinaba llego a su fin cuando unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su descanso y con voz seria contestó.

_Adelante…_

_Permiso, traigo un mensaje urgente_

_Dime…_

_Señor respondieron a nuestro llamado los Daybreakers aceptaron la alianza con la condición de que debemos estar allí antes del plazo de 1 semana ya que de no ser así esta será revocada_

_Hmn…Ya veo son muy exigentes a la hora de hacer negociaciones_

_Si pero recuerda que no estamos en una situación normal, estamos en guerra y ellos deben saber con lo que cuentan, acaso ¿No es igual a nuestras reglas…Reborn?_

_Luche…._

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules cielo irrumpió en la oficina con voz amable.

_si es verdad, bueno responde que estaremos allí en 2 días_

_Si señor_

El joven se retiró con el mensaje y el de patillas rizadas se sentó en un mueble junto a la mujer.

_Esta situación se nos salió de las manos, si alguien es culpable, esos seriamos nosotros_

_Te dije que no te culparas por eso, recuerda Daemon Spade tenía planeado todo en un principio, lo que aún no me cabe en la cabeza es ¿Por qué G D`Lucius es el líder y no Daemon?_

_Lo que no se realmente es como deje que tú y Aria me convencieran de hacer la alianza_

_Muy fácil, soy tu esposa y ella tu hija…jajaja_

_No tienes remedio Luche pero…_

El hombre deposito un casto beso en los labios de la sorprendida mujer, este sonrió de manera burlona.

_Por lo menos en una debo ganarle a mis chicas ¿No?_

_No tienes remedio_

Dijo ruborizada la pelinegra devolviéndole el beso a su esposo.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La esposa del ex líder de los Daybreakers buscando a sus amigas y capitanas del equipo, después de tanto indagar dio con ellas cerca del pasillo que da a la lavandería.

_Lin Zu-san, Maria-san ¿Podrían ayudarme?_

_!Claro Yuu-chan en lo que quieras dinos¡_

Contestó animada la peli castaña oscura.

_Es para buscarle algo de ropa a Angeline, Lin-san creo que tú puedes ayudarme en eso_

_¿Angie- chan ha despertado? eso es una buena noticia..._

_Si pero lo malo es que perdió todos sus recuerdos, con esto quiero pedirles la mayor discreción posible_

_¿Porque Yuu-chan? Angie-chan es una de las chicas más fuertes y nuestra amiga ¿porque?_

_Porque es lo mejor para ella..._

Dijo en voz baja cosa que empezó a molestar a la segunda al mando del grupo, sin embargo siguió insistiendo.

_¿Y quien dijo eso Yuu-chan? _

_Yo lo he dicho Lin Zu y espero que ustedes cumplan con ello_

De las sombras salió el ex líder de los Daybreakers, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar a la sino-japonesa.

_Tsu-chan...perdón ex supremo comandante Tsunayoshi ¿Porque no hablarle de su pasado?_

_Ya lo dije, entiende Lin es lo mejor para ella_

_¿Que se sienta sola es lo mejor para ella? Porque puedo apostar que es eso mismo lo que ella siente, soledad, sin nadie que la recuerde o ella misma_

_..._

No dijo nada, la castaña se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero fue detenida por el brazo, esta no dio la cara, aun así todos sabían de la tensión con el carácter de ambos era seguro una contienda pero ella fue la primera en romper ese incómodo ambiente.

_No te preocupes Tsu-chan no soy tan miserable como para revelar todo y lastimarla, sin embargo..._

Ella dio unos pasos y luego le dio la cara a los presentes.

_Eso no significa que yo misma me encargue de ir revelando pistas, por sobre todas las cosas Angie-chan es como mi hermana y jamás le daré la espalda_

Eso ultimo junto a su fiera y desafiante mirada fueron suficiente para que los presentes guardaran silencio y el ex líder se aguantara las ganas de salir a golpearla, pero entra en razón rápidamente, es la segunda al mando, además ella tenía en cierto grado de razón, debía aceptar que la pequeña Angeline se sentía muy sola y triste pero no sabía que tanto daño podría causar la recuperación de todos sus recuerdos. Suspiró derrotado y miro a las presentes.

_Lin…tiene razón, solo les pido que sea poco a poco, en verdad odiaría que ella cayera nuevamente en coma después de tantos años_

_Tsunayoshi-sama cuente conmigo cuidare muy bien a Angie-chan_

_Como tú digas Tsu-chan, así se hará y te pido que disculpes a Lin Zu –san, en verdad ella estima mucho a Angie-chan tú sabes…_

_Lo sé Yuuki, ¡rayos! Cada día se parece más a Hayato_

_Si por eso es su pareja ¿No?_

El castaño se retiró del lugar también y las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

_Uhhh! Le llamare la atención a Lin-chan ¿Cómo se le ocurre pelearse con Tsu-chan? Luego la que está soportando las quejas soy yo uhhhh!_

_!Jajajajajaja¡….._

Reía con una gotita de sudor en su frente la peli castaño oscuro.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En un lugar poco agraciado pero sin perder ese toque conservador estaba el líder de uno de los grupos más peligrosos entre el bajo mundo, su piel pálida, cabello azul largo hasta más abajo de sus caderas y amarrado con una pieza gótica de metal, sus ojos monocromáticos (uno rojo carmesí y otro azul profundo) los cuales detrás de esa burlesca risa reflejaban un profundo odio.

_Mukuro-sama traigo Información_

_Kufufufu~ espero buenas noticias_

_Si, tal y como usted lo dijo, los Daybreakers tienen Información acerca de Byakuran Millefiore, pero..._

_¿Pero?..._

_La única forma de acercarnos a ellos lo suficiente es formando una alianza_

_Oya, oya, asi que una alianza...Kufufufu~ bien, así será, nuevos escudos y peldaños para alcanzar mi objetivo...Chikuza envía una carta a los Daybreakers, di que apoyaremos a la causa_

_Si, Mukuro sama_

_No crees que te adelantas a los hechos Mukuro_

_Kufufufu~ tranquilo Lancia-kun, veremos que tan eficaz son los Daybreakers al hacerse cargo de los estorbos y de esa forma alcanzar mi único objetivo, acabar con esa maldita bazofia de Byakuran_

__"Las pagaras todo miserable mal nacido, por atreverte a arrebatarme lo más importante para mí"__

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En una de las tantas torres de Tokio estaba sentado en un lujoso escritorio un hombre albino de ojos color lavanda y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho en forma de corona invertida, en sus manos tenía un malvavisco con el cual jugaba antes de ponerlo en su boca. Se escucharon unos toques y eso fue suficiente para que dijera "adelante".

_Byakuran-sama le traigo el último informe de las ventas en Noruega y Suiza_

_Hmn… ¿Es tan urgente?...sabes que odio que interrumpan mis preciados descansos_

_M-Mis disculpas Byakuran-sama, además de esto, lo que usted encargo como misión ya se está cumpliendo y le traia el reporte de ello_

_Jujuju! Así se hace, ahora tienes toda mi atención, bien dime ¿Qué averiguaron?_

_Tenía razón señor está aquí en Tokio pero eso no significa que este desprotegido o vulnerable_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Ellos están haciendo contacto con los Daybreakers y los Cazadores Legendarios, tenemos entendido que su reunión será muy pronto, aun trabajamos para saber el lugar exacto, pero lo mejor de todo es que el estará allí o no se hará la alianza que está buscando_

_Jojojo, veo que Mukuro-chan no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, muy bien quiero divertirme en grande asi que sigan buscando en silencio no quiero que los ahuyenten ¿Entendido?_

_Si señor_

_Espero que sea así, ya que si el escapa me encargare de todos ustedes y disfrutare verlos freírse en el sol de la mañana_

_S-Si señor_

El hombre salió de la blanca oficina como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que el albino solo sonreía y tomaba nuevamente otro malvavisco ya que el anterior se lo había comido.

_Jujuju muy pronto Mukuro-chan saldaremos las cuentas pendientes y espero esta vez me diviertas mas_

Sonrió con malicia y termino devorando el malvavisco mostrando unos filosos colmillos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En otras oficinas de la Corporación un peli negro de ojos claros y un peli negro de ojos cafés claros conversaban animadamente.

_Me estoy cansado de esperar lo que Daemon-sama me prometió_

_Recuerda, nada llega hecho a las manos, cada uno de nosotros debemos saber construir nuestros sueños…de gozaru_

_Sueños…la verdad la mitad de los míos se fueron cuando mi sobrino murió y mi joven sobrina se convirtió en la prisionera de Alaude_

_No te desanimes, veras que cuando todo esto termine lo prometido llegarà de gozaru_

_Eso espero mi buen amigo, eso espero_

__"Aunque la verdad me estoy arrepintiendo de todo esto, ver el martirio de la humanidad me ha hecho comprender de lo idiota e inmaduro que fui"__

_¿A dónde vas K'nuckle-san?_

_Debo descansar es de día y en este momento me siento muy débil, con permiso Asari-san_

Este comprendió y también le dio paso a su compañero y hermano para que se retirará de la hermosa sala estilo occidental, en la cual el otro vampiro se sentía muy a gusto disfrutando de un café con 10% de sangre. Este empezó a meditar que al pasar los siglos, solo había sido un efímero sueño, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba atrapado y la única salida era realizar ese plan que había tenido en mente desde hace algunos años. Se había enterado que para obtener más poderes debías acabar con tu linaje de sangre, de ese modo se haría más fuerte, sin embargo usaría esa artimaña para provocar a su sucesor y tal vez…lograra su cometido. Suspiro nuevamente, debía prepararse muy pronto Alaude y Lampo estarían de regreso y se había dicho en la última reunión que enfrentarían a los Daybreakers para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, sería una gran operación por lo que necesitaba recargar todas las energías posibles para la batalla.

Cada pieza se va colocando en su lugar, muy pronto aquellos enemigos se enfrentaran y nuevamente una oscura y sangrienta guerra se abrirá paso, solo aquellos con la voluntad y las agallas de salir adelante, serán los elegidos para ver nuevamente la luz o sumirse definitivamente en una densa oscuridad.

**Continuará….**

N/A: Tercer capítulo, GOMENAZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LO SE HE ESTADO EXTRAVIADA pero enserio entiéndanme la familia y las fechas y las cosas del hogar lol, pero bueno volviendo al fic, jojojojojo a poco no quedo cocosa la cosa LOL! …bueno mejor de dejo de rodeos y allí vamos al próximo capítulo No se lo pierdan ;) ^^/

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	4. Atrapada: El Hombre del Sueño

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Pareja:** GiottoxAngeline, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu y DaemonxDebby "Coockie"

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _…OMG! Gomenasaiii pero estuve enferma, trabajando y para colmo la universidad me trataron sin piedad TT^TT pero para compensar el tiempo perdido será triple actualización antes de que termine el año.

**Capítulo 03: Atrapada: El Hombre del Sueño****.**

Habían pasado 02 días, nada cambiaba en la base, los hermanos Deviart siempre visitaban a Angeline a la sala médica, esta gozaba de salud, en ese tiempo le ayudo mucho la terapia, aunque siempre mostraba esa cara triste, se veía tan vulnerable, no era ese perfil de aquellos tiempos, fuerte, confiable y amable.

_Angie-nee ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_

_Bien Fuuta-kun me siento mejor, gracias por visitarme siempre_

_Para nada, no hay mucho trabajo en la oficina, por eso estoy aquí_

_Aun así en verdad te agradezco que me acompañes y a Lambo-kun, son muy amables, Lin Zu-san, Maria-san y Yuuki-san son muy buenas conmigo_

_Estamos aquí para apoyarlos a todos, todos somos una familia_

Ella observo al joven de pelo castaño y nuevamente comenzó a mover la pulsera que portaba su identificación.

_¿Crees realmente que lograré recuperar mis recuerdos?_

_!Claro que si Angie-nee¡ solo date tiempo ya casi transcurren 3 días en los que has comenzado con la recuperación_

_Fuuta-kun tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero ¿Sabes dónde fue que me encontraron herida?_

El chico se exaltó un poco y ella quedo un poco descolocada, pero aun así insistió, el otro joven no le quedo de otra que responder a la chica.

_Si, la verdad es que ese lugar no está muy lejos de aquí_

_¿Enserio?...entonces llévame allí, necesito ver si recuerdo algo al estar en ese lugar_

_N-No creo que eso sea posible, aquí nadie sale sin el consentimiento del supremo comandante y en tu caso te estas recuperando_

_D-Déjame hablar con él, necesito salir a explorar, debo averiguar más cosas que me ayuden con mi memoria_

_Angie-nee ¡cálmate! Alterarte te hace daño…_

La chica se vio exaltada y luego apenada se sentó en la cama y miro al joven con sus orbes acuosas.

_Fuuta-kun, me siento muy sola yo debo saber quién soy en realidad... ayúdame_

Eso realmente había dolido, era su amada hermanita quien en verdad le pedía ese inmenso favor sin embargo.

_No lo sé, incluso me castigaría si se entera que fui yo quien te dio la idea_

_Tranquilo Fuuta-kun yo hablare con él y le pediré a Tsunayoshi-san y a Yuuki-san que me apoyen, después de todo son mis médicos_

_Bien Angie - Nee iré a buscarlo y….buena suerte_

_Gracias Fuuta-kun_

Así el encriptólogo salió del lugar para ubicar a su líder y pidiendo internamente que el accediera a dejarla salir sin discutir, ya que no quería verla sufrir como ahora.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El ex-líder de los Daybreakers estaba leyendo unos documentos, trataba de calmarse, después de la discusión con Lin estaba de muy mal humor, pero algo lo altero hasta casi caerse de la silla del escritorio, fue leve pero esa presencia sin duda alguna era de su Padre, necesitaba contactarlo, tenía información importante para él, pero como hacérsela llegar, él no podía abandonar su anonimato, aun no era el momento.

__"Tks...Necesito hablarle pero ¿Cómo?"__

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_Adelante..._

_Tsunayoshi san soy yo_

_!Oh¡ Angeline pasa_

_Muchas gracias_

_Dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

La joven jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos pero decidida siguió adelante y hablo.

_Quería pedirle que me dejara ir afuera, al lugar donde fui gravemente herida_

_No lo sé Angeline, afuera es peligroso_

_Por favor..._

La joven hizo una gran reverencia, cuando iba a objetar otra vez su mente le brindó la solución a los problemas de los dos. En ese momento iba llegando Hayato.

_Tsunayoshi-sama con permiso_

_Oh has llegado en buen momento Hayato-kun...Mira te presento a Hayato el actual líder de los Daybreakers_

_Es un placer, soy Angeline_

_¿Ah? s-si es un gusto, me dijeron que querías pedirme algo_

_Si Hayato-kun, veras ella necesita ir afuera y tú debes asignarle unos guardaespaldas_

_Pero..._

El peli plateado sintió los pensamientos del castaño

_Hayato, accede y envía a Lambo, Fuuta y Takeshi kun, luego te explico es urgente que ella vaya a ese lugar_

_Si Tsunayoshi-sama_

El peli plata suspiro derrotado. La chica lo miro y luego el a ella, en ese momento llegaba la esposa del castaño y el capitán del equipo nº 4.

_!Oh en buena hora¡ Takeshi, te presento a Angeline_

La joven hizo una reverencia la cual fue contestada con otra más una cálida sonrisa propia del capitán.

_Llama a Lambo y a Fuuta diles que saldrán en misión_

_¿Misión?_

_Si, acompañaran a Angeline a la Zona X-027_

_¿Ah? Comandante sé que eso está cerca de la base ¿Pero llevar a un civil? le recuerdo que las colonias de ese sector aún no han sido erradicadas_

_No te dije si era seguro o no, te dije que ustedes 3 protegerían a esta chica mientras ella trata de recuperar sus recuerdos_

El peli negro lo miro algo confundido sin embargo asintió a la orden y le señalo la puerta a la chica, así ambos salieron del lugar dejando al comandante y los vampiros en la oficina.

_¿Tsu-chan? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Si Tsunayoshi-sama es muy peligroso enviarla allí_

_Ella debe ir a ese lugar, Hayato…_

El castaño tomo una nota la coloco en una chaqueta marrón (un sobre todo) y se la entregó al peli plata.

_Entrégale esto a Angeline, no digas nada de la nota y que salgan lo más pronto posible, vé_

_Si señor_

El peli plata salió aun con un mar de duda pero con una inquebrantable lealtad hacia la persona que le había salvado la vida.

_Si pero a mí no me dejas con dudas ¿Por qué Angie-chan va a salir de la base? Y aún más a ese sitio_

_Yuuki, es Padre está cerca y debo hacerle saber nuestra situación_

_dime Tsu-chan ¿Estás seguro de enviarla con él?_

_No es solo eso mira esto_

Le extendió otra nota, ella al leerla empezó a preocuparse aún más, era una petición de alianza por parte de Kokuyo Land, eso significaba que después de todo algo realmente malo iba a pasar pronto.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El líder de la Hermandad iba en una de las limusinas cruzando la ciudad y finalizando unos negocios de armas, ya que su rol en ese cargo era encargarse de los negocios y lo del exterior ya que lo interno y lo más delicado era para el verdadero líder.

__"!Demonios¡…Debo apresurarme, debo acabar con Hayato antes de que Daemon lo haga, necesito más poder, yo debo acabar con toda esta locura ¡Maldita sea¡ Fui un idiota al aceptar esta situación"_ _

_Louis, ve directamente a la mansión Spade, debo hablar con Daemon y Coockie_

_Si señor_

__"Debo cuidarme también de Coockie, la miserable sospecha que tramo algo y no me conviene que él se entere que busco más poder y liberarme…Hayato….perdóname..."__

Coloco ambas manos en su rostro, recordando el cómo le empezó a dar caza a toda su familia hasta llegar a su ultima familia una joven mujer con su pequeño hijo, con el tiempo supo que el chico había perdido a su madre en un ataque por los E-4 y desde ese entonces entreno y se volvió con el tiempo el líder de una de las organizaciones de resistencia de humanos más grande del mundo, los Daybreakers. Volvió su vista al frente y se calmó lo suficiente como para no notar lo descolocado que estaba y seguir con su plan.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos estaban listos, tenían preparado todo su equipo y cuando estaban a punto de salir fueron detenidos por el peliplata.

_!Esperen¡_

_Hayato-nii…_

_Comandante ¿Qué sucede?_

_Angeline Tsunayoshi-sama que tengas mucho cuidado y tomes las cosas con calma, ellos son muy buenos guardaespaldas, además toma…_

Le extendió la chaqueta.

_Póntela, afuera hay mucho frio y aun no estás muy bien de salud_

_Gracias Hayato-san y dale las gracias a Tsunayoshi-san de mi parte_

_Bien salgan ahora, es de día y ellos son menos activos a estas horas_

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la base, la cual tenía por entrada las ruinas de un edificio en las afueras de la gran metrópolis como lo era Tokio.

_Angeline-san apenas te estas recuperando ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?_

_Si Lambo-kun, no dejo de pensar en ese lugar y además…_

_¿Que sucede?_

La joven lo miro y empezó a recordar un momento antes de que Hayato y Yuuki llegaran.

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

__Tsunayoshi-sama además de esto quería decirle que desde mis prolongados descansos he tenidos unos extraños sueños__

__¿Sueños? ¿Qué clase de sueños?__

__Vera estoy en una gran mansión al frente de mi hay unas personas amarradas, poco a poco he podido ver sus rostros pero no reconozco a nadie, solo que el joven que vi en mi sueño se parece mucho a usted, con la diferencia que su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son azules__

__¿Y qué sucede con esas personas Angeline?__

_La joven bajo el rostro y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, luego volvió la vista al asombrado castaño y respondió._

__Ellos, todos ellos son cruelmente asesinados siempre intentaba hacer algo por ellos pero mi cuerpo nunca respondía, solo me quedaba estática mientras ellos eran masacrados frente a mis ojos__

__¿Qué hay del hombre rubio que ves en tu sueño? ¿No te es familiar?__

__B-Bueno la verdad si, no sé de dónde pero si me es familiar, además logre escuchar su nombre…es…__

**::::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_No, no pasa nada Lambo-kun, mejor apresuremos el paso_

_Es verdad lo que dice Angie-nee, aun con la compañía de Takeshi-nii esta zona no es muy segura_

_Bien vamos estamos por llegar_

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar al lugar, el cual se encontraba detrás de unos edificios abandonados y donde el sol tenía poco acceso, siendo el escondite ideal para los E-4. Mientras que por el lado contrario al sector caminaba un rubio en capa, observaba la miseria del lugar y recuerdos dolorosos regresaban a su mente.

__"Daniela, Alexandra, no saben cuánto las extraño, deseo reunirme con ustedes pero no puedo abandonar la búsqueda, encontrar__é__ a Ricardo y lo hare pagar por todas las cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora, así que esperen un poco más por mi"__

Detuvo su andar al observar nuevamente a su alrededor puso cara de enfado fingido.

_Como supuse Coockie y los demás no dejaron nada para mí, hmns tendré que buscar en otro sect…_

Allí sintió algo a su alrededor, olfateo algo en el aire y su sonrisa se ensancho pronunciado unas palabras.

_Te encontré_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Dime Tsunayoshi ¿Estás seguro de enviarla con él?_

Habló preocupada Yuuki al ver el semblante de su esposo.

_Si, ella tiene algo que de alguna forma se relaciona con mi padre y solo él puede desentrañar eso_

_Pero han pasado 6 años desde que hablaste con él_

_Ya todo está listo solo espero que no salgan heridos_

_¿Qué harás?_

El castaño cerro sus ojos y amplio su rango de pensamiento consiguiendo en el proceso alborotar a un pequeño nido de E-4 cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la peli castaña. Takeshi, Lambo y Fuuta acompañaron a Angeline hasta el lugar donde fue atacada hace 6 años tal vez el estar allí le ayudaría a recordar algo de su pasado.

_Dime Angie-nee ¿Recuerdas algo de este lugar?_

La chica miraba todo a su alrededor, pero un sonido alerto al oji ámbar.

_¡Hora de irnos !_

_¿Porque? Acabamos de llegar aun no..._

Fue interrumpida por el espadachín que ya estaba en guardia.

_Estamos rodeados y son E-4, Lambo, Fuuta muévanse por el lado oeste allí hay una ruta de escape_

_No Takeshi-nii estará solo me quedaré contigo y que Lambo saque a Angie-nee de aquí_

_Bien_

El chico saco una extraña arma que portaba un líquido el cual paralizaba a los E-4.

_!Lambo vete ya y saca a Angie de aquí ahora¡_

_Si voy...yare yare, Angeline san venga conmigo_

Ellos corrieron pero fueron sorprendidos por 2 más, por suerte Lambo estaba armado, las criaturas eran grotescas cosa que asustó más a la chica.

_Angeline-san corra por allí cerca de ese lugar está la entrada..._

_¿Y tú?_

_Estaré bien ahora corra_

Ella obedeció y corrió estaba asustada eran horrorosos y definitivamente no sabía si podría enfrentar algo así ella sola corrió hasta una esquina más y allí lo vio, ese joven caminaba tranquilamente y luego volteo a verla, esos ojos, el definitivamente era el chico con el que llevaba soñando desde que despertó, ella corrió hacia él y le tomó de la mano.

_No hay tiempo hay unos monstruo siguiéndome vamos debemos ocultarnos_

Ella lo jaló hasta una pequeña apertura en el callejón y el extrañado de que no lo reconociera, claro para los humanos él era el fantasma errante. Ella lo observó y luego a esas cosas estaban cerca y olisqueaban buscándolos, luego internamente se comenzó a culpar.

__"¿Que he hecho? El mejor hubiese corrido y ahora por mi culpa. ...debo hacer algo ¿Pero qué? no tengo ni un arma"_ _

El rubio escucho sus pensamientos y colocándose detrás de ella mientras estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones encendió una llama en su frente y sus ojos se tornaron naranjas.

__"Aléjense"__

Envío la orden por sus pensamientos y luego todas esas criaturas gritaron y se fueron como si algo las hubiese asustado.

_Hmn... Esas cosas se fueron ¿Que les habrá pasado?_

_Yo los ahuyenté..._

Al girar solo vio que los intensos ojos azules eran ahora de un radiante naranja, ella lo miro un momento y recordó algo de su último sueño y lo pronunció en voz alta.

_Giotto...eres tú... ¿Verdad?_

Dijo algo dubitativa mientras que el rubio abrió sus ojos y se acercó más a ella.

_¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?_

_En mi sueño…hace poco empecé a soñar contigo_

_"Angeline ¿Dónde estás?"_

Gritaban el espadachín y los hermanos Deviart ella los vio y les hizo señas.

_!Aquiiii, aquí estoy, ustedes ¿Están bien?¡_

__"Angeline…qué recuerdos me trae ese nombre"__

Ellos al verla se sintieron aliviados solo por unos segundos, luego todos tenían cara de trauma, ella estaba al lado del más peligroso de los vampiros así que le gritaron.

_!Angie-nee aléjate de él es peligroso¡_

Ella los miro extrañada mientras que el rubio frunció el ceño.

__"No, no, no voy a permitir que se lleven mi primera pista después de tantos siglos"__

En un movimiento estaba cara a cara con la chica y levantó su mano frente a su rostro.

_Deseo que te quedes a mi lado, así que solo mírame a mi…!Obedece¡_

La chica perdió todo control de sus pensamientos, su mirada solo era para el rubio ignorando a los demás, el vampiro dio su orden.

_Duerme, no te resistas..._

Ella después de escuchar esas palabras se sintió débil y todo a su alrededor se oscureció, el rubio la tomo en sus brazos ante la horrorizada mirada de los chicos, ellos no podían ni moverse el aura del vampiro los dejo desarmados. El peli rubio los miro un momento y luego camino hacia una densa neblina que se formó alrededor.

_!Angeline-nee¡_

_!Ahh... ¿Cómo le decimos a Hayato-nii que Angie-nee ha sido secuestrada por el fantasma errante y no hicimos nada para detenerlo?_

_Debemos hacerlo era nuestra responsabilidad_

Los tres emprendieron la búsqueda de su líder. El rubio caminaba con parsimonia en la solitaria calle hasta que se divisó una limusina y un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro.

_¿Una buena caza amo?_

_Algo mejor Leo-kun una pista y una grande, vamos a casa_

_Si amo_

El joven le abrió la puerta y el rubio se embarcó con cuidado para no molestar a la chica que llevaba dormida en sus brazos, cuando la acomodo mejor notó que en su chaqueta llevaba una nota y el aroma de alguien familiar, la tomo y al ver la letra entendió todo:

_**"Padre, hace mucho que no hablamos, sin embargo te escribo es por esta chica, ella hace 6 años perdió a su familia, fue herida de gravedad por un E-4 , como consecuencia del shock cayó en coma hasta hace 1 semana que despertó pero sin recuerdos, lo extraño es que comenzó a soñar contigo y siento algo familiar en ella pero no sé qué es, espero no equivocarme al enviarla contigo, ahora tiene 21 años pero realmente sigue siendo la chiquilla que rescate. **_

_**En cuanto a los avances de la cura no son muy alentadores sin embargo el sustituto de la sangre va avanzando para frenar un poco la caza excesiva de humanos y eso es porque formaremos una alianza con los Cazadores Legendarios y Kokuyo Land, estoy enterado del golpe que darán una vez estén reunidos todos los de la **__**H**__**ermandad, también debo tener aliados fuertes.**_

_**Espero verte pronto y entregarte los resultados, sé que los necesitas**_

_**Tsunayoshi y Yuuki"**_

El rubio la miro, comenzó a suavizar sus castañas hebras, luego al rostro a retirar algunos mechones, en ese momento ella se comenzó a estremecer posiblemente un mal sueño.

__"Eres una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto, caminando sin rumbo alguno"__

Levanto su mano y la llevo a la frente de la chica pronunciando unas palabras.

_Angeline, escucha mi voz, no pienses en nada, no sueñes en nada, solo concéntrate en mí voz, solo busca mi voz..._

La chica estaba rodeada de fuego, vio varias sombras y luego unos gritos de unas personas, era doloroso hasta que de entre ese mar de confusión escucho una voz. Luego todo se fue oscureciendo hasta que poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Ella miro al rubio que aun acomodaba su cabello y tocaba con sutileza su rostro, ella estaba muy débil pero sentía que conocía a ese chico.

_¿E-Eres Giotto verdad?_

Pregunto ella en un susurro, el la observó y con mucha calma le respondió.

_Así es lo soy pero después hablaremos, duerme pequeña que habrá mucho tiempo para hablar_

Ella sin saber porque, asintió débilmente y sus ojos se cerraron cayendo nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

_Así es, descansa que habrá tiempo para hablar..._

Ella suspiro entre el sueño y llevo su mano hasta las ropas del rubio aferrándose y repitiendo su nombre.

_**_Giotto..._**_

El aroma de la chica era tan exquisito, estuvo tentado a morder su cuello y deleitarse con su sangre pero no, solo prosiguió a seguir consintiéndola hasta llegar a su destino.

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Cuarto capítulo, Mi gente espero me disculpen esta vez los estoy trayendo cortos para alargar un poco el fic ok y no se haga tan tedioso leerlos. Otra cosa para el ultimo capitulo contestare reviews de los capítulos anteriores ok!…bueno mejor de dejo de rodeos y allí vamos al próximo capítulo No se lo pierdan ;) ^^/

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	5. Memorias Perdidas: Amargos Recuerdos

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Pareja:** GiottoxAngeline, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu y DaemonxDebby "Coockie"

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _…OMG! Gomenasaiii (hace reverencia de 180º…En verdad, no me he sentido bien, pero hasta los momentos es lo que tengo y les dejare este capi mientras regresa a mi la inspiración y contestare al final los reviews de los capis anteriores u.u)

**Capítulo 05: Memorias Perdidas: Amargos Recuerdos****.**

Los chicos llegaron desesperados a la base y corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su líder, al doblar sujetaron con fuerza al que estaba de guardia.

_¿Dónde se encuentra Hayato?¿Dónde está?_

En ese momento el peli plateado venia de paso y se molestó por el alboroto.

_!Oigan ustedes¡ ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí no se suponía que llevaban…?_

_Comandante se la ha llevado N-No pudimos hacer nada…_

_!Angie-nee! Ayúdala Hayato nii!_

_Angeline-san perdóname por descuidarte una vez más..._

El peli plata estaba atónito de cómo y cada uno de ellos estaba lamentándose de la chica castaña pero no entendía nada así que volvió a preguntar con más fuerza ya que ellos no querían reaccionar.

_!DEJEN DE BALBUCEAR Y DÍGANME ¿DONDE ESTA ANGELINE?¡_

_Se la llevo comandante, se la llevo el fantasma errante_

La cara del lider estaba pálida, chasqueo la lengua y corrió en dirección a los laboratorios y les grito a los tres.

_!No vayan a salir de la base, den la alarma naranja, prohíban toda salida y los que estén fuera que regresen de inmediato! ¡Es una orden!_

_Si..._

Dijeron al unísono y corrieron al lado contrario del peli plateado. Mientras que este iba pensando en cómo dejaron que todo se saliera de sus manos.

_Rayos Angeline ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto ahora que estamos tan ocupados?_

De tanto dar vueltas, el peli plateado diviso al castaño bebiendo una taza de té y al sentir los pasos acercándose rápidamente sabia de quien se trataba.

_¿Hayato? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Tsunayoshi-sama...Angeline san ha sido secuestrada..._

_¿Como? ¿Quién fue?_

_El fantasma errante, Giotto-sama..._

_¿Mi padre? Hmn...déjalo, no hagas nada y prepara a tus tropas muy pronto comenzara la guerra..._

_¿Tsunayoshi sama? Per..._

El peli plata nunca cuestionaba ninguna orden del castaño pero cuando quiso hacerlo, lo que lo detuvo fue la oscura aura que rodeaba al antiguo líder, trago hondo e hizo una reverencia.

_Como usted ordene Tsunayoshi-sama, la alarma naranja ha sido activada y todo el personal regresa a la base_

Antes de marcharse el castaño le dijo de manera comprensiva.

_Hayato, ella está en buenas manos ya lo veras, mi padre nunca la lastimaría_

El líder de los Daybreakers lo miro asombrado y con mucha determinación asintió a lo dicho y salió del lugar. El castaño también se encaminó, debía prepararse, Yuuki también, habían pasado 6 años que él no tocaba un arma, iba buscar sus cosas ya que no mentía, la guerra daría inicio y todos debían participar si querían sobrevivir.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La limusina llego a su destino, una vez allí el rubio bajo junto a la chica y camino por la imponente mansión estilo occidental, muy poco tenía en Japón a decir verdad solo 50 años, aun así cada detalle fue recreado tal y como fue alguna vez su hogar en Italia. Subió las elegantes escaleras que se habrían paso en la parte central de la mansión y camino hasta el ala oeste paso alrededor de 5 habitaciones hasta que llego a una puerta blanca con picaportes en marfil, al abrirla se dejó ver una decoración victoriana tal vez del siglo XVIII, todos los arreglos eran entre blanco y celeste, camino hasta la enorme cama y la acostó, recorrió nuevamente su rostro, acomodando unos mechones de su cabello, en ese momento su sirviente estaba presente en la habitación lo que hizo que el rubio se levantara y caminara hasta donde se encontraba.

_Leo-kun debo partir nuevamente a la ciudad te encargo el cuidado de la pequeña Angeline_

_Si amo, ¿Quiere que lo lleve?_

_No es necesario, además ella podría despertar y quiero que la atiendas en mi ausencia_

_Bien preparare todo ya que pronto amanecerá y será hora de que mis ilusiones de niebla entren en acción_

_Cuento contigo_

Así el rubio y el peli negro salieron de la habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El líder de la Hermandad llego a la mansión Spade, al bajar fue recibido por la sombra que en más de un momento el peli rojo maldecía internamente al entrometerse en sus planes.

_!Oh¡ Miren ¿Acaso el líder de la Hermandad tiene una emergencia para llegar hasta aquí?_

_¡Lárgate de mí vista engendro¡ solo vengo a hablar con Daemon_

_Nufufufu~ G por favor esa no es forma de tratar a una dama_

_Daemon, necesitamos hablar !Ahora¡_

Le miro con seriedad el peli rojo, el otro después de andar con su burlesca risa también se enserio y le hizo señas para que lo acompañara a su estudio, la otra se hizo como que la cosa no era con ella, con su oscura y sanguinaria sonrisa solo le hizo señas de que era una basura en la cual ella no perdería su valioso tiempo y se fue.

_Rayos Daemon como la odio, por su culpa nuestras fuerzas han decaído estos últimos años, solo le divierte destazar lo que se encuentre al frente, pero dejando eso a un lado tengo dos noticias, salgamos de la sencilla para centrarnos en la otra_

_Soy todo oídos líder…_

Dijo el peliazul sarcásticamente a lo que el otro frunció el ceño.

_Estamos por lanzar el golpe y nos faltan miembros ¿Qué hacemos?_

_Nufufufu~ No desesperes G, siento que algo sucederá muy pronto y quiero que así sea, muero de aburrimiento ¿Tu no?_

_¿Oye acaso ya olvidaste porque fundaste la organización? ¿O es que Elena quedo en el pasado?_

El peli azul a una asombrosa velocidad quedo frente al pelirrojo.

_Espero por tu bien no vuelvas a mencionar a Elena..._

_Lo seguiré haciendo Daemon, hasta que entres en razón y sigamos en la búsqueda de esos miserables que nos hicieron esto_

El peli azul chasqueo la lengua, el peli rojo tenia razón esa había sido el principal objetivo de la Hermandad era hallar al Vongola que los asesino sin piedad, volvió su mirada al actual líder y cerro sus ojos.

_Lo siento G, es verdad solo que esto se ha vuelto una rutina, me estoy cansado de esperar ya quiero ponerle las manos encima y torturarlo lentamente hasta que me canse, luego siga tu turno, el de Giotto y así tal vez...lo deje morir, tal vez, porque si me divierto en ello no dudaría pasar el resto de la eternidad torturándolo_

_Me preocupé por un momento Daemon, así que no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma_

_Nufufufu~ A ti solo debe preocuparte deshacerte de la plaga, hablando de ello ¿Quién falta?_

_Estamos a la espera de los más nuevos Alaude Cavallone y Lampo Deviart_

_Hmn ya veo..._

_ Alaude despegó hace 6 horas de Inglaterra, no falta mucho para que llegue a Japón y tengo entendido que Lampo está colaborando con la redada en Paris allí la situación es difícil y sus habilidades son impresionantes para ataques sorpresa_

_Nufufufu~ lo sé, es por eso que lo enrole en mis filas a pesar de lo cobarde y débil que se ve, en el aplicas el dicho "las apariencias engañan" sorprendentemente en pocos años ha sido una pieza fundamental en nuestros planes, pero no nos queda de otra, debemos esperar a sus llegadas para acabar con la farsa de tu descendiente y tener el control total de este país_

_Si, al tocar tierra debemos estar todos reunidos en la corporación para entregar los planos de las distintas bases de los Daybreakers, nos desharemos de una vez por todas de esos estorbos y tomaremos a los humanos, sabes muy bien la situación en la que estamos Daemon, nos falta la sangre y mientras nuestros científicos buscan un reemplazo lo suficientemente estable debemos atrapar a los humanos que están allí_

_Lo se, pero aún más que eso me preocupan los Cazadores Legendarios, me entere que se están movilizando los sobrevivientes_

_¿Los cazadores legendarios? ¿Acaso no era trabajo del fantasma errante eliminarlos?_

_Lo es, incluso acabo con algunos de ellos, pero él sabe que no hay que subestimarlos sobre todo al líder, todos ellos vienen de un linaje de cazadores de nuestra época, saben lo que hacen y si no ha podido él que es un vampiro con más experiencia que yo_

_Entiendo, sin embargo no sé cómo confías en ese sujeto, sé que fue su hermano el causante de todo lo que nos pasó, pero el…_

_Recuerda G, fue su propio hermano el que los asesino también y ya se encargó de todos, solo falta ese maldito de Ricardo, es un bastardo escurridizo, he dejado que el deambule a su libre albedrío para que lo encuentre sin embargo lo necesitamos en este asalto ¿Le avisaste de la reunión?_

_Si ya lo hice, estaba en la cuidad y le dije a uno de mis informantes que le avisara_

_Bien, estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, espero tenga noticias, estoy ansioso por reunirme con el_

_Bueno es todo lo que quería informarte, además lo olvidaba, Byakuran Gesso estará reuniéndose con nosotros dentro de unos días para el asunto del armamento del que te hable_

_¡Oh! Muy bien…Nufufufu~ esto se va a poner interesante_

Así el peli rojo se despidió del peli azul y regreso a la ciudad, debía de hacer algunas cosas además quería estar refugiados ya que las alarmas de la ciudad avisaban que pronto llegaría el amanecer.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En la base se veía movimiento por todos lados, los equipos estaban de vuelta y se preparaban ya que después de tanto tiempo verían a su antiguo líder junto al actual para dar las Instrucciones finales y lanzar el ataque, contaban con el apoyo del Grupo Kokuyo Land y los Cazadores Legendarios, a pesar que aún no llegaban debían de estar listos.

_!Dilan! ¿Escuchaste los rumores?_

_No ¿Que sucede James...?_

Preguntó poco alegre el sargento.

_Después de 3 años de ausencia veremos al ex comandante Tsunayoshi, junto al actual comandante Hayato-san_

_Es verdad han pasado 3 años desde que Hayato es el líder de los Daybreakers...desde entonces no volví a saber del pasado líder, bien veamos que pasa James..._

_Si vamos que está por comenzar la reunión_

Los jóvenes se dispusieron a asistir a la reunión. Por uno de Los pasillos iban corriendo los hermanos Deviart, junto a la castaña oscura para llegar al hangar después de recoger sus armas, estos le informaron de lo acontecido cosa que la alerto un poco.

_Rayos creo que la guerra dará inicio...Hayato..._

_Lin Zu-nee..._

_Lin Zu-san..._

_No me hagan caso, pero si les pediré una cosa..._

Ella se detuvo y ellos también, solo para ser sorprendidos por un abrazo.

_Por favor cuídense, más que luchar, es vivir nuevamente en la superficie, es ver un nuevo amanecer sin el temor que un monstruo entre en tu hogar y te asesine, deben vivir por que deben cumplir su promesa a Angeline, deben seguir adelante aun si ella no esta_

El menor de los Deviart comenzó a llorar, al recordar que su nee-chan fue secuestrada por un peligroso vampiro, el mayor se entristeció de igual forma por su negligencia. Luego ambos asintieron en silencio, ella hizo lo mismo y siguieron su camino, debían de reunirse con su líder.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Los cazadores legendarios venían en un jet privado, pero en una de las cabinas venia el líder con su familia, este se encontraba un poco inquieto, el ir a la guarida del lobo con su esposa e hija era una idea totalmente absurda, en eso la peli negra miro a su esposo.

_Reborn, estamos cerca, muy pronto enfrentaremos a la Hermandad_

_Luche ¿Estas segura de que enfrentar a estos sujetos es lo correcto?_

_Papi, estamos en lo correcto, todo se resolverá una vez erradicado el problema aquí, a partir de ese momento lo demás será por nuestra cuenta_

_Aria ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_¿Papi confías en mí?_

La pequeña miro a su padre, esas orbes celestinas no tenían ni una pizca de soberbia ni duda, el de patillas rizadas la alzo y con una sonrisa le habló a su pequeña.

_Me enamore de tu madre a primera vista y además de su radiante sonrisa fue su encanto enigmático lo que más me cautivo, cosa que también heredaste tú. Claro que confió en ti, pero debes entenderme al tener tantas dudas_

_Te puedo asegurar que nada nos pasará sin embargo debemos seguir furtivos en nuestros movimientos ya que de eso depende tu misión y la de mami_

_Es verdad, y es por eso que confió en mis chicas_

La abrazo y la giro un poco mientras ambos reían pero la menor aun cargando un secreto a cuestas.

__"Muy pronto nos veremos de frente padre, madre, sé que están allá y les diré que no fueron los únicos en pensar en vengarse por todo lo que nos hicieron, lo juro, los encontraré"__

Pensó amargamente aun fingiendo esa cálida sonrisa a sus amados padres en esta vida.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La castaña poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, aun sentía un poco mareada pero igual se levantó, camino observando la habitación tan bien decorada y espaciosa, con dificultad llegó al gran ventanal para asomarse y ver el hermoso jardín frente a ella, habían rosas de muchos colores pero las que más sobresalían eran las blancas y las rojas, se veía realmente maravilloso. Volvió su mirada al frente, no tenía tiempo que perder necesitaba avisar a los demás que estaba bien, llego a la puerta y al salir de la habitación cual fue su sorpresa que un joven tal vez mas joven que ella, de piel blanca, cabello negro y sus expresivos ojos azul zafiro con una enmarcada sonrisa la saludó.

_Buenos Días Señorita Angeline ¿Cómo se siente?_

_!Ah! ¿Q-Quien eres y que hago aquí?_

_Leonardo Lippi y soy el Mayordomo de esta mansión, pero puede llamarme Leo_

Se presentó amablemente. Ella lo miro un poco desconfiada pero no tenía alternativa, estaba en un lugar donde no se escuchaba nada, solo las aves cantar y como el viento mecía las ramas de los frondosos árboles del jardín, en pocas palabras lejos de la ciudad y de sus conocidos, volvió la mirada al chico y asintió derrotada, pero volvieron a ella varias escenas antes de perder el conocimiento.

_Giotto ¿Dónde está el? ¿Y los chicos estan bien?_

_Mi amo se disculpa por abandonar la mansión debía resolver unas cosas, por ello me encargare de atenderla hasta su regreso_

_¿Puedo salir a explorar?_

_Por supuesto, venga conmigo antes de dar un recorrido debe desayunar_

_Tengo otra pregunta para ti ¿Giotto y tu son vampiros? y de ser así ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí cuando el sol está a tu alcance? ¿Acaso no es nocivo para ustedes?_

_Así es, Giotto sama es uno de los vampiros mas longevos, yo solo he estado a su lado unos 150 años, en cuanto al sol es fácil, gracias a los poderes de mi amo, la llama que es imperceptible para los demás vampiros yo puedo crearla y hacer Ilusiones con ella, en pocas palabras para mi es nociva la luz del sol y es por ello que esta es mi representación, cosa que no ocurre con mi amo, el sí puede caminar en el día_

Ella parpadeo un poco, era verdad, ella sabía muy poco de los vampiros, los E-4 y sobre la actual guerra que había con los humanos pero estaba dudosa de preguntarle a uno de ellos porque seguía en una pieza sin embargo se atrevió.

_Te puedo seguir preguntando, es que no entiendo ¿Porque sigo con vida? simplemente no lo entiendo_

El chico solo le sonreía mientras caminaban pero se detuvo para contestar.

_Seguiremos una vez tome asiento y desayune, puedo darme cuenta que usted no ha comido nada desde el mediodía de ayer no?_

Ella se sonrojo al escuchar su estómago rugir después de la plática de la comida.

_E-Esta bien..._

El joven se dispuso a caminar pero al percatarse ella solo había dado unos pasos y de inmediato colapsó pero este fue más rápido y la sostuvo.

_Señorita debe tener cuidado está muy débil_

Ella apenada al verse en los brazos del joven solo asintió en silencio y así el la llevo hasta el comedor. Al igual que las habitaciones, el comedor gozaba de un exquisito acabado victoriano, habían cuadros de varios caballeros y entre esos se encontraba uno arriba de la chimenea, se trataba de una familia de 3, estaba el rubio, una joven de cabellos oscuros verdoso, ojos color avellana y una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos tan azules como los de su padre. Luego volvió a su misión de alimentarse.

Después el la invitó al jardín, esta demás decir que se encontraba en un hermoso paraíso, rosales florecidos por donde posaba su mirada, las aves cantaban melodiosamente y una agradable brisa chocaba con su piel, de verdad que era un lugar encantador, luego caminaron hacia un gran prado que se ubicaba a tan solo a unos metros de la imponente mansión, allí se levantaba un gran sauce el cual ofrecía una amable sombra, el día era hermoso contando que cuando se levantó era más del mediodía, con sumo cuidado tomo asiento y el joven la imitó, entonces ella volvió a la sesión de preguntas.

_Dime Leo-kun ¿Quiénes eran esas personas del cuadro mayor en el comedor?_

_Siento mucho no poder responder esa pregunta señorita Angeline_

_¿Esta Prohibido?_

_No es eso, la verdad es que cuando llegue con el amo, él ya tenía el cuadro y nunca me habló de ellas_

_Entiendo...y dime ¿Cómo conociste a Giotto?_

_Bueno eso fue…_

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**1869...ITALIA**_

_**[**__Llegue a la familia de mi amo cuando tenía 12 años, era joven pero había sido educado para servir a la alta sociedad. Normalmente en el día me encargaba de las cosas de la mansión junto al ama de llaves, de noche la mayoría de la servidumbre se retiraba a sus habitaciones, las cuales se encontraban retiradas de la casa mayor, solo la encargada y yo quedábamos para atender al amo. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi quede impactado, debido a mi intuición notaba que la fachada afable del amo solo era una máscara para ocultar una tristeza y un dolor sin límites, más me animo el hecho de que solo yo lo atendía en sus cosas personales y me sentía satisfecho el solo verlo sonreír y oírlo decir "buen trabajo". Paso el tiempo para mí y para la ama de llaves, pero no para mí amo, el seguía igual, era como si el mismísimo tiempo lo evitara, para ese entonces la peste negra era la pandemia que arrastraba a la muerte a más personas que los mismos vampiros, yo caí víctima de esa enfermedad, pero incluso al borde de la muerte solo tenía en mente servirlo a él, cuando el cuadro se complicó y colapse en el estudio, él se encargó de llevarme a una de las tantas habitaciones que habían en la mansión, fue allí que supe el secreto de la juventud de mi amo__**]**_

**::::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_¿Te revelo que era un vampiro?_

_Jajaja así es, al principio no le creí, era algo sacado de una novela de terror, pero estaba el detalle de cómo habían pasado 6 años y él no había cambiado ni un ápice, después el solo me observo unos momentos para preguntarme si tenía miedo o si tenía curiosidad por otras cosas de él, por mi parte me levanté de mi lecho y de rodillas ante él jure lealtad, el me pregunto porque y yo solo le conteste que era porque lo sentía así, que sabía que él no era una mala persona y que yo preferiría entregarme a la muerte ante de traicionarlo. El me observó unos momentos y sonrió como solía hacerlo y fue allí cuando me pidió una prueba de mi lealtad_

_¿Que te pidió?_

_Acompañarlo por el resto de la eternidad o hasta que la fuente de su tormento terminase_

_Entonces tú..._

_Si, yo no titubie, más que a la muerte, tenía miedo de alejarme de mi amo_

_¿Duele? digo ¿El convertirse en un vampiro?_

_Bueno, se supone que el vampirismo es un virus, al igual que la peste negra te mata, solo que esta te transforma, pero eso no significa que sea una muerte pacífica, sientes mucho dolor pero luego de eso te sientes mejor, digamos es algo pasajero_

_Ya veo, así que a partir de ese momento tú y Giotto salieron al mundo_

_Bueno mi amo ya lo hacía, solo me uní a él en su travesía, no duraba más de 10 años en un mismo lugar, yo por mi parte no perdí tiempo, no quería ser una carga para él, así que aprendí a cazar por mi cuenta, a veces le buscaba algo a él, y con el tiempo aprendí a usar esta llama que es el fragmento que no murió de mi humanidad, así logre dominar estas ilusiones_

_L-Leo- kun perdóname, pero yo tengo mucho sueño n-no puedo mantener..._

La joven se quedó dormida recostada al árbol mientras la brisa del atardecer le rozaba sus castañas hebras, el oji azul la miro unos momentos y suspiro.

_Creo que el amo te presiono demasiado_

El joven se levantó y con mucho cuidado se llevó a la joven nuevamente a su habitación, la coloco allí y se retiró, debía preparar todo para la llegada de su amo.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_¿Tsunayoshi estás preparado para salir? recuerda son 3 años, yo por mi parte estoy un poco asustada_

Dijo la pelinegra un poco asustada a lo que el castaño la abrazo y le trasmitió seguridad.

_No te preocupes Yuuki, estamos en una situación de emergencia, son mis hombres después de todo, recuerda que soy el que los ha protegido todo este tiempo_

_Está bien, vamos ellos nos esperan en el hangar_

Así partieron al lugar de la reunión. El peliplateado se encontraba en el hangar explicando de qué manera cada capitán debía ubicarse, como siempre Kyoya Cavallone se encontraba ausente, solo estaban los capitanes y subcapitanes, con algunos de sus hombres de más confianza.

_Comandante ¿Esto no es algo extremista?_

_No lo es, o atacamos nosotros primero o ellos nos destruyen a nosotros y toman a los pocos de nosotros como fuente de alimento_

_Entiendo lo que dice el Capitán Dino, pero lo que explica el comandante es cierto, según la información del capitán Lambo ellos van a atacar y de ser así significa que tiene nuestra ubicación_

_Es tal como lo dice capitán María, ellos saben dónde estamos y solo están a la espera de dos de ellos que aún no tocan tierra, pero muy pronto lo harán_

_Para ser exacto dentro de 5 horas estará tocando tierra Alaude, pero aún no se del otro integrante…_

_Lambo tú…_

_Estoy bien capitán Lin Zu, mi padre está en Paris, pero no se sabe en qué momento tomara el vuelo hasta Japón_

El peli plata estaba escuchando como hablaba el ojiverde sintió los pensamientos del castaño y levantándose los miró a todos.

_Antes de continuar hay alguien que se unirá a la batalla y hará equipo conmigo_

_¿Alguien? Preguntó dudoso el pelirubio_

_Así es…Pase adelante_

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y al salir, de ella cruzaron el castaño y la peli negra, fueron sobre todo entre los sub capitanes las caras impresionadas.

_¿E-Ex comandante Tsunayoshi? ¿Yuuki-san?_

_Siento la ausencia en todos este tiempo pero debía encargarme de unas cosas, incluso estando en la misma base las investigaciones junto al equipo científico no podía dejarla a un lado_

Dilan y James estaban atónitos, ellos conocieron a los dos cuando este aún era el comandante, pero no cambio nada en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué? El castaño sintió la mirada en su ser y los miro para luego sonreírles.

_ Dilan has crecido y por lo que veo ya eres sub capitán, tú también James_

_T-Tsunayoshi-sama usted, usted no ha cambiado nada en estos años, ¿Cómo?_

_Bueno hay muchas razones e incluso leyendas ¿Las has escuchado verdad?_

_La única leyenda que circula es que los Daybreakers fueron fundados por…_

El joven no quiso proseguir y negaba mudamente, no creía lo que estaba frente a él, esa persona que los había protegido todos estos años y aun permanecía a su lado era un vampiro, el castaño le volvió a sonreír y asintió.

_Así es, soy un vampiro y he estado con ustedes desde mucho antes del ataque, solo que mi misión era buscar la cura para este mal, sin embargo aún no tengo éxito_

Todos los miraban asombrados, los que tenían conocimiento de la condición del castaño y la peli negra, solo sabían que eran vampiros, pero no sabían nada de que ellos investigaban la cura, Dino se puso en guardia y hablo en voz alta.

_¿Porque un vampiro se preocuparía en buscar una cura?_

_Fácil, yo era un humano y ahora soy un vampiro especial, no me compares con esos sanguinarios de afuera_

Soltó serio el castaño al rubio, el peli plata también estaba un poco tenso de por si la situación no era buena pero debía de saberse en un momento, el chico volvió a hablar.

_¿A qué te refieres con un vampiro especial? ¿Qué te hace diferente a los de afuera?_

_Veras, los que están afuera son muertos vivientes, sus corazones no laten, consumen sangre en cantidades masivas y no pueden usar llamas de última voluntad, en mi caso, mi corazón late, no necesito mucha sangre ya que consumo comida igual que ustedes, puedo caminar en el día, de allí se mencionan a los Daywalkers y …_

El castaño expulso un poco de sus llamas de tipo cielo y sus ojos brillaron de un hermoso naranja, lo cual dejo sin palabras al mayor de los hermanos Cavallone, Dilan y James miraban sin creérselo, pero eso no fue suficiente el debía de seguir preguntando.

_Tsunayoshi-sama si usted es tan fuerte ¿Por qué no siguió en el puesto de comandante?_

_Veras Dilan, como explique antes, busco la cura para erradicar el virus, no solo yo, los cazadores legendarios estaban en plena investigación cuando su científico más brillante fue asesinado, pero ellos tienen a la mano los adelantos y en estos momentos vienen para Japón a reunirse con nosotros y traen esa valiosa información_

_Ex-Comandante ¿Es cierto?_

_Así es Takeshi-kun, muy pronto tendremos la ventaja, solo que lo que se está exponiendo aquí es cierto, la Hermandad sabe de nuestra ubicación, me uno a ustedes porque esta batalla es definitiva, esta decidirá si nos quedamos con Japón bajo nuestro control o caemos junto a los demás en sus manos_

Todos se miraron y asintieron a lo dicho por el castaño, era verdad, no tenían tiempo que perder en preguntas tontas, debían seguir finiquitando todos los detalles para la batalla. Sin embargo, el peli plata carraspeo al castaño ya que se había olvidado totalmente de la peli negra y ella ya tenía un aura oscura a su espalda.

_Ah! lo olvidaba, ella es mi esposa Yuuki Miyahara, también se unirá a la batalla_

_¿También eres un vampiro especial? Pregunto dubitativo el rubio_

_Algo así, solo puedo ocultar mi identidad y utilizar mis llamas por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero soy vulnerable a todas las cosas que hacen daño a un vampiro incluyendo la luz solar_

_¿Qué hay de tu sed?_

En ese momento salto el castaño que se estaba cansando de las preguntas del rubio.

_Ella se alimenta de mí si es lo que te preocupa, si preguntas el tiempo, ella y yo fuimos transformados por el mismo vampiro_

El rubio no estaba muy convencido, pero tratándose del creador de este poderoso grupo, no le extraña que se haya mantenido todo este tiempo, así que se sentó nuevamente y espero a que se tomara nuevamente la reunión, ellos también tomaron asiento y siguieron escuchando las instrucciones.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La tarde paso rápidamente y entro la noche, el rubio estaba de regreso en la mansión y llego directamente a la habitación, escuchó al entrar de su mayordomo que ella había recaído en la tarde, se sentó a un lado volviendo a la tarea de acariciar su rostro, ella volvió a despertar y solo observaba la tristeza en los azules ojos del vampiro.

_¿Porque estas triste?_

El termino de mimarla y luego le respondió.

_Es porque hace mucho tiempo perdí a mis seres más queridos, y solo me ha quedado este profundo vacío en mi alma y una pequeña esperanza de que regresen a mi_

_Tu pasado… ¿Tu tienes un pasado?_

Pregunto curiosa tal y como una niña pregunta por un objeto que nunca ha visto, él le brindó una sonrisa y volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

_Pequeña todos tenemos un pasado, el pasado define nuestro presente y encamina nuestro futuro_

Ella lo observo unos momentos y desvío la mirada.

_Yo...no recuerdo nada de mí pasado e incluso mi presente es algo confuso, me siento tan perdida...tan sola, hasta que te vi, comencé a soñar contigo, pero hasta ahora fue que pude verte en persona y en mi último sueño escuchar tu nombre, el estar a tu lado hace que el sentimiento de la soledad sea más llevadero, aun así quería verte y preguntarte si tú me conocías_

El rubio la escuchaba y entendía su predicamento, si hubiese sido otra las circunstancia ella hubiese huido de él, pero ella estaba tan vulnerable que se aferró a lo único que la conducía a una pista, importándole poco su seguridad, ella solo buscaba respuestas pero, el también iba buscando lo mismo, buscando pista para encontrar a su amada y al último asesino de su familia.

_Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos, sin embargo te arriesgarías a buscar algo que tu misma trataste de ocultar? ¿Y si resulta ser doloroso?_

_De v-vedad puedes hacerlo..._

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes rayadas entre marrón y esmeralda.

_Por favor ayudarme a recuperar mis memorias…_

Él se acomodó en el espaldar de la cama, tomo a la chica y la acomodo en su regazo, ella no opuso resistencia, se sentía muy débil y solo se dejó hacer. Una vez arreglados los dos el llevo su mano a la frente de la chica y susurro mientras sus orbes azules se tornaban de un hermoso color naranja.

_Cierra tus ojos, no pienses en nada solo escucha mi voz..._

Ella obedeció y al cerrar sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de niebla, se asustó y comenzó a llamar al rubio.

_Giotto ¿Donde estas?_

_Angeline esta niebla representa tu miedo y en este caso te sucedió algo lo cual formó un muro alejándote de tu pasado_

_Y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperarlos?_

_Yo voy a despejar esa niebla pero debes prepararte ya que una vez de inicio no voy a detenerme ¿Lo entiendes?_

Le hablo amenazante por primera vez cosa que le causo un escalofrío. Respiro profundamente y habló con seguridad.

_Muy bien Giotto estoy lista no te detengas hasta llegar a mis recuerdos_

_Entonces así será..._

**[**_La castaña se estremeció cuando la niebla comenzó a dispersarse y logró hacerse camino hasta una cómoda casa, al adentrarse observo que en el comedor, se encontraba una chica con sus mismas características solo que contaba con alrededor de 12 años, junto a sus padres._

__Papi, mami saque A+ así que es hora de que papi cumpla su promesa de enseñarme Defensa Personal__

__Es verdad papá lo prometió y él es un hombre de palabra__

__Jajaja así es nuestra pequeña Angie aprenderá un poco del oficio de su padre__

__Siiiiiii jajaaajjajaja__

_Sonreían los tres mientras cenaban,_**]**

Ella sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, lo que causo que se sacudiera para tratar de salir de la prisión del rubio pero fue imposible.

_D-Duele...p-pero lo recuerdo, papá Emiliano, trabajaba como guardaespalda de un empresario, un tal Deviart, sin embargo se preocupaba por dejarnos a mamá Sofía y a mi, así que decidió enseñarme defensa personal pero eso no quedo allí_

Esa escena se oscureció y al mismo tiempo su respiración volvía a la normalidad, sin embargo el rubio no la dejo descansar y paso a desbloquear el segundo recuerdo, ella llevo sus manos hasta donde la sostenía en su frente y trató de detenerlo, era muy fuerte, doloroso, triste, sentía que ya no resistiría mas pero el vampiro cumplía su promesa y un nuevo recuerdo con una nueva ola de dolor se hizo presente.

**[** __Mamá ven, por aquí, apresúrate, papá a tu izquierda__

_Se veían unos disparos con llamas de tormenta y caían esas horripilantes bestias muertas o solo cenizas._

__Angie debemos irnos de la ciudad cuanto antes estas cosas salieron de la compañía Deviart, creo que él está muerto__

__Lambo-chan No puede ser ¿El no estaba bajo tu cuidado?__

__Iba llegando cuando atacaron, Lampo-sama solo me susurro por teléfono que los salvara a él y a su sobrino Fuuta__

__¿Fuuta-chan está en peligro? debemos encontrarlos...__

__Y rápido ya que tengo un jet oculto el cual nos llevara a Japón allí tengo un contacto nos mantendremos oculto__

_Ellos salieron en un auto a toda velocidad a unos metros divisaron a unos niños, el hombre freno y abrió la puerta._

__¡Lambo, Fuuta por aquiiii!__

__Emiliano-san ayúdenos__

__Vengan...__

_Los chicos corrieron y se metieron al auto donde Angeline los abrazo._

__Pequeños ¿Están bien?__

__Buahhh! ouji-sama...__

__Emiliano-san fuimos atacados y unos sirvientes nos ayudaron a escapar pero otou-sama, no sé qué pasó con él, se suponía que ya estaba en la compañía_ _

__Bueno, lo mejor será salir de la ciudad y del país__

__¿Que pasara con él?__

_Pregunto molesto el chico con cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes._

__Él está a salvo tengo ese presentimiento y mi deber era cuidarlos a ustedes y a mi familia y eso es lo que voy a hacer__

_La castaña los abrazo a los 2 y los reconforto junto a su madre ya que no solo el pequeño sino el otro también lloraba. Llegaron al aeropuerto y tomaron el Jet con rumbo a Japón. Sobrevolaron un momento las costas antes de irse se veía el caos en todas partes..._**]**

La castaña se sacudía con violencia, le dolía demasiado y gritaba vanamente.

_Ya no puedo más, suéltame Giotto por favor ya no más...ya no!..._

El rubio solo la sostenía a pesar de que ella ofrecía resistencia.

_Solo un poco más pequeña, estas a punto de recuperar tus recuerdos_

Habló con parsimonia mientras sentía húmeda la mano que cubría el rostro de la chica. Todo se oscureció y nuevamente una ola de dolor más fuerte que los anteriores se hizo presente, pero esta vez la chica se liberó del rubio y cayó al suelo al ponerse de pie se disponía a huir de la habitación.

_Angeline no huyas de tu pasado...ven aquí_

El rubio levantó su mano en su dirección, ella sintió como una fuerza invisible la detenía en contra de su voluntad, dio la vuelta y camino nuevamente hasta la cama donde el rubio estaba sentado. Ella caminaba a paso lento, cristalinas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras negaba internamente, se sentó y abrazó al chico, este reforzó el abrazo, sabía que este último recuerdo era el más doloroso y el causante de su amnesia.

_Por favor no lo hagas_

_Descubre la verdad Angeline... No estás sola yo estoy...contigo_

Coloco su mano en la frente de la chica y se abrió la escena del recuerdo.

**[**_Habían pasado varios meses y ella ya contaba con experiencia en ataque y defensa, ya habían ubicado al grupo de resistencia pero por un ataque se tuvo que separar de los capitanes y los 5 corrían ya que algunos E-4 estaban al acecho, la castaña tomo a los hermanos Deviart._

__Huyan por este lado que es más seguro, Lambo cuida a Fuuta yo voy con mi madre por este lado papá quedo más atrás cubriendo terreno__

__No yo me quiero quedar con Angie nee-chan__

__!No, obedece vayan ahora¡__

__Promete que regresaras y estaremos todos juntos__

__Lo prometo, pero igual ustedes deben sobrevivir aun si yo no estoy aquí ¡lo saben¡__

__Solo regresa nee-chan__

_Los chicos huyeron y las mujeres siguieron el rumbo para despistar a los vampiros. En un momento se encontraron con Emiliano._

__¿Papá estas bien? mamá apresúrate y cura las heridas antes que lleguen__

_**_"Ya detente no sigas"_**_

_**_**__Está bien, querido recuéstate un momento__

__"__**Ya basta no, no quiero, no quiero más...**__"__

_**Se aferraba al rubio fuertemente.**_

_**_**__!Están aquí, rayos...mamá apresúrate!__

_La castaña disparaba certeramente, su padre aun con las heridas mal curadas prosiguió apoyando a su hija._

_**Dolor, eso era lo que sentía y la aquejaba tanto que no podía ni hablar. **_

_**_**__!Papá¡__

_Gritó al ver caer a su padre, su esposa corrió a auxiliarlo pero fue presa fácil para las bestias._

_**_"!Ahhhhh! noooooo nooooo no quiero ya d-dejame!"_**_

_**Había llegado el momento, el rubio la abrazo más fuerte y cerro sus ojos naranjas para adentrarse nuevamente al recuerdo.**_

_Ella corrió a matar a los monstruos que le habían cegado la vida a sus padres, la ira no la dejo coordinar sus movimientos, ya que no notó a un E-4 el cual se coló a su espalda lo que provocó que le perforara el pecho al voltearse._

__!Ahhhhhhhh!...__

_No podía sentir nada solo como todo a su alrededor se iba oscureciendo, el grito de esos monstruos y el como unos castaños ojos le observaban con pena mientras decía con unas suaves palabras._

__Lo siento pequeña…__

_**_!Ahhhhhhhh!..._]**_

Un grito, que posiblemente se había escuchado en toda la mansión, fue desgarrador, que incluso el mismo Leo se entristeció, entendiendo la pena de la chica. El rubio la recostó nuevamente en la cama, ella estaba un poco ausente, de no ser por él, ella hubiese caído inconsciente, la estabilidad mental la mantenía el, ella volvió un poco en sí y miro al vampiro mientras volvía a llorar.

_Giotto he perdido a mis seres queridos hace mucho, estoy sola... al igual que tú_

Llevo su mano al rostro del chico, tocándolo con ternura.

_Giotto t-te quedarías a mi lado, estando tú aquí no me siento sola e incluso podría jurar que hasta feliz_

Él tomó la mano de ella y le dijo un poco sorprendido por la petición.

_Pequeña ¿Deseas quedarte a mi lado aun sabiendo que fue mi raza la que asesino a tu familia? Aún más ¿Quieres ser un monstruo como yo?_

_Tu no lo eres Giotto, la humanidad te ha apodado "el fantasma errante" pero jamás sabrán de las penas que has llevado todos estos siglos, eres el ser más amable y noble que he conocido, desde que cruzamos miradas sentí que debía seguirte_

El la observó unos momentos y luego le brindo una sonrisa.

_Desde que te conocí he sentido algo en ti que no sabría describir, sin embargo en otras circunstancia creo que tampoco te hubiera dejado marchar deseo que te quedes a mí lado... Angeline_

__"Al pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma hizo que una ola de imágenes rondaran por mi mente y parte de los sueños con el"__

La chica sostuvo su cabeza por los recuerdos que llegaban de golpe.

**[**__Déjenla...Alexandra mi pequeña...!Giotto!...__

__Bueno, bueno son asunto de negocios, así que los Vongola Sforza deben morir comenzando por su primogénita__

_El sujeto tomo por el cuello a la pequeña y descubriendo unos filosos colmillos la mordió y le dreno hasta la última gota de sangre sus padres gritaron por piedad pero fue inútil._

__Ahora la Duquesa Daniela Sforza será la siguiente__

__No déjala déjala...__

_Pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, al igual que con su hija su esposa también falleció a manos de esos monstruo. Al llegar al rubio, este solo lloraba y repetía en forma de plegaria._

__Mis Angelines perdónenme les he fallado__

__Dulce infierno hermano jajaja__

_Pronuncio el sujeto y los otros solos reían mientras la vida del cabeza de la Familia Vongola se desvanecía_**]**

El rubio noto que ella estaba alterada.

_Angeline déjame ver..._

El tomo su mano y vio con horror esa escena que lo consumía en pena eterna, pero porque ella tenía esos recuerdos. Salió de su ensoñación al sentir la mano de la chica pero se sorprendió al ver el color de sus ojos, de sus normales esmeraldas rayados con tonos marrones a un tono marrón completo, no eso no podía ser…ella era.

_Giotto siento haber tardado tanto, pero la vida de ella fue muy difícil, solo quería verte una vez más y decirte "...Te Amo"_

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Quinto capítulo, Sé que sería corto pero este debía ser así de largo, fue mi culpa jajajaj (sonríe nerviosa) Bueno hasta aquí voy a actualizar este fic, como lo dije en el capi anterior voy a contestar los reviews, que por mi culpa por tardar en actualizar han bajado drásticamente y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar mis demás fic, enserio!:

**Diaspora 66: **Diaspora-sama (hace reverencia) gomenasai por no contestar antes el review es que me he sentido triste y pues de tanto trabajo y estudio quise darme un respiro y me dedique a sacar todo lo que llevaba en mi interior transformándolo en estas actualizaciones, bueno no todo pero espero esta actualización te haya gustado.

**RebornArcobaleno:** Reborn-san -_- la verdad es que te conozco por eso hago lo que hice aquí en el fic, es hora de sentar cabeza y no hay mejor esposa para ti que Luce, es tu amorcito y junto a tu pequeña hija Aria, espero te comportes mejor ok! …jajaja gracias por comentar el fic y espero lo continúes leyendo.

**Hibari Yuuki: **Yuuki-chan gomenasai, nuevamente desaparecí del Facebook, pero en verdad no me siento con ánimos de entrar solo estoy tratando de manejar las cosas que me suceden y reflexiono mientras escribo aquí en FF. Por otra parte que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos anteriores y espero este también haya dejado el mismo sentimiento de satisfacción, gracias por comentar.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	6. El Momento de la Verdad Inicia la Guerra

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Pareja:** GiottoxAngeline, TsunayoshixYuuki, KyoyaxKyoko, TakeshixMaria, HayatoxLin Zu y DaemonxCoockie.

**Categor****v****y**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte. Pequeño Limme GiottoxAngeline"Daniela".

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Música o letra dedicada:**

/watch?v=Dj8hQbNMZ8Y"**Within Temptation-Are You The One**" Para Giotto

/watch?v=W1kBukg3Jv4 "**Evanescence - My Hearts is Broken**" Para Angeline "Daniela"

**Capítulo 06: ****El Momento de la Verdad****: ****Inicia la Guerra.**

_**Capitulo Anterior:**_

_El tomo su mano y vio con horror esa escena que lo consumía en pena eterna, pero porque ella tenía esos recuerdos. Salió de su ensoñación al sentir la mano de la chica pero se sorprendió al ver el color de sus ojos, de sus normales esmeraldas rayados con tonos marrones a un tono marrón completo, no eso no podía ser…ella era._

__Giotto siento haber tardado tanto, pero la vida de ella fue muy difícil, solo quería verte una vez más y decirte "...Te Amo"__

_**Ahora:**_

_D-Daniela...Angeline mio..._

La tomo en sus brazos y la apretón fuertemente hacia el, estaba tan feliz, no sabia si reir o llorar solo quería sentirlo, que su amada había regresado a su lado. Deshizo su abrazo y la acaricio como solia hacerlo hace siglos atras, con gran sutileza, separando delicadamente sus castañas hebras del rostro y levantando levemente su rostros, sus ojos (los de ambos) brillaban con anhelo, hasta que el rubio redujo la distancia con un beso lleno de amor, dolor, tristeza, alegría, eran tantos sentimientos desbordados que ella se dejó envolver en ellos. Al culminar ambos estaban sin aliento.

_G-Giotto, jamás desde el m-momento de mí muerte deje de pensar en ti y en mí pequeña, lo que esos sujetos nos hicieron_

Ella se acercó a el y tomó su barbilla, le levantó un poco y observo los Colmillos, ella bajo su mano y el la mirada, ella comprendió y le explicó tomando su rostro nuevamente.

_No te recrimino Giotto, no te culpo, se que no pediste ser uno de ellos, pero necesito saber ¿Porque ayudas a Daemon y no a los humanos? ¿Porque estoy aqui en tu casa? cuando realmente debería de tomar las armas y salir a luchar contra ellos, vengarme por todo lo que nos hicieron ¿Porque Giotto?_

El la miro y luego levanto su mano extendiendosela a ella, esta la tomo y el la sento en la cama, alli empezo a responder sus preguntas.

_Veras no fuimos los únicos afectados, Daemon y su esposa Elena fueron asesinados, G de Lucius por estar presente tambien fue asesinado de la misma forma, solo que Daemon, G y yo sobrevivimos como vampiros y nos encontramos buscando a quienes habían arruinado nuestras vidas. Daniela, fue mí propia familia la que me dio muerte, mis propios hermanos, les di caza a todos pero el principal responsable y el mas escurridizo fue Ricardo, el presenció nuestras muertes y yo no pude..._

Comenzó a temblar de la impotencia, ella tomó sus manos y las llevo a su rostro mientras recordaba el como su hija fue asesinada sin compacion

_Y-Yo maldije a aquellos que causaron este terrible dolor a nuestra familia y jure regresar para vengarme, Giotto es por eso que yo he regresado, para terminar esto_

_!No!..._

_¿Giotto?..._

_No Daniela, no te dejare..._

El la abrazó y temblaba, no dejaria que nadie la tocara, jamás.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En otra de las sedes de la resistencia, se encontraban los recién llegados de Estados Unidos, los Cazadores Legendarios, estos fueron recibidos por el peli plata y su segunda al mando.

_Buenos días caballeros bienvenidos a Japón, soy Hayato el líder de los Daybreakers y ella es mi segunda al mando_

_Lin Zu Natsune encantada de conocerlos_

_Soy Reborn Giglio Nero y soy el líder de los Cazadores legendarios, mi segunda al mando_

_Soy Luce Zepyra D`Giglio Nero y esta es mi pequeña hija_

_Soy Aria Giglio Nero Zepyra encantada de conocerlos_

_Soy Fong es un placer_

_Soy Collonello encantado de batallar a su lado kora¡_

_Soy LalMirch…_

_La reunión aún está en proceso así que los llevare a sus dormitorios mientras esperamos los resultados y la decisión del ex - líder el cual batallará esta vez_

_¿No debías estar en la reunión tú también?_

_Tenía que recibirlos, sería una falta de respeto enviar a un subordinado por ustedes_

_Ya veo gracias por tu atención y ¿El ex - líder? Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué se retiró?_

_Yo le responderé, el además de ser un excelente luchador, es un médico y científico brillante, sin embargo atendiendo a una paciente y centrado en la cura para el vampirismo, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para comandarnos, así que asigno a Hayato como su mejor hombre_

_Ya veo…_

_Bien aquí están sus recamaras, dentro de unas horas vendremos por ustedes para reunirnos con el resto de los capitanes y otro grupo que accedió unirse a la batalla_

_¿Te refieres a la mafia de Kokuyo Land?_

_Así es ¿Les conoces?_

_Me enfrenté a su líder una vez, hombre temible, pero nada que no pueda manejar_

_Espero mantengan disputas personales fuera de esto, nuestra supervivencia es más importante que asuntos personales_

_Tranquilo joven líder, se luchar mis batallas, él y yo sabemos que no es momento de hacer estupideces_

_Eso espero…_

Así ambos líderes se retiraron del lugar y fueron directamente a la base central debían saber que habían decidido hacer al final. Mientras tanto los esposos Giglio Nero conversaban sobre la situación.

_¿Notaste al líder? Es un vampiro ¿O me equivoco?_

_Te equivocas querido, él no es un vampiro pero si hay sangre de vampiro mezclada con la suya_

_¿Experimentos?_

_Tal vez, recuerda cualquiera puede ofrecerse como voluntario a fin de detener esta guerra que nos azota_

_Es mal encarado pero parece ser un buen chico_

_Lo es papi_

_¿Cómo lo sabes pequeña?_

_¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades papi?_

_A ver dime ¿Qué puedes decirme del ex líder?_

_Su nombre es Tsunayoshi Vongola, perdió a sus padres hace 16 años y junto a la chica que es su esposa son vampiros genuinos_

_¿Cómo?...¿Hablas enserio Aria?_

El de patillas rizadas miró a su esposa y esta le asintió a lo dicho.

_Necesito saber cuánto tiempo llevan bajo la condición de vampiros ¿Lo sabes Aria?_

_Si desde hace 18 años y esta demás en decir que el fue el fundador de los Daybreakers_

_¿También sabes quién fue el vampiro que los transformó?_

_Si papi, Tsunayoshi es descendiente directo de uno de los 7 de la Hermandad, el fantasma errante Giotto Vongola_

_Giotto Vongola ¿Entonces porque Tsunayoshi ayuda a la humanidad?_

_Por la misma razón por la cual estamos aquí_

Esta vez tomó la palabra la mujer peli azul.

_Tsunayoshi, Vongola y Giotto Vongola son la llave que nos llevará a la victoria en esta batalla_

_Luche sabes que odio los acertijos ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Todo a su tiempo amor, no te enojes y cuando estés presente ante los esposo Vongola no seas grosero_

El líder se acomodó un poco el traje y camino galante hacia su esposa la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un sutil beso, cual frágil cristal, su hija se sonrojó y salió corriendo de la habitación, los adultos rieron.

_Nuestra pequeña ha mejorado mucho_

_Luche a veces temo por ella, el que no se pueda defender_

_Para eso cuenta con un poderoso guardián el cual vela por ella cada noche_

_Y un hermoso ángel que guarda su sueño_

La pequeña escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta y su corazón dolía como nada, ella solo podía sufrir en silencio y seguir fingiendo que esa felicidad era real cuando tan solo era una ilusión, estaba consciente de que pronto se revelaría su verdadera identidad y encontraría a sus personas amadas, las cuales estaban soportando esa pesada carga al igual que ella.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_He regresado con un propósito, acabar hasta el último de esos miserables que opacaron muestras vidas, sé que suena cruel, ya que esta chica sufrirá por mi culpa, aun así no puedo retractarme..._

Soltó enfadada su esposa, pero el rubio solo llevaba sus manos a su cabeza moviendo sus doradas hebras en señal de preocupación por lo que estaba escuchando.

_!NO DANIELA, HE ESPERADO VERTE POR MAS DE 400 AÑOS Y ME DICES ¿QUE USARAS ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VENGARTE? DE ELLOS ME HE ESTADO ENCARGANDO YO Y SOLO FALTA UNO PARA CUMPLIRLO!_

_¿Y que hay de la Hermandad? ¿Acaso dejaras que extinga a los humanos?_

Soltó molesta y de nueva cuenta el la observo y soltó un suspiro.

_Estas tan molesta, tan dolida...¿Q-Quieres que me marche Daniela? ¿Deseas que desaparezca?_

Ella al escuchar esas palabras reaccionó, sus palabras cargadas con tanto odio habían lastimado a uno de sus seres más queridos y que jamás pensó volver a ver.

_!Giotto¡ perdóname, yo...no quería decir eso...es solo que aún me duele y esto que siento no se va..._

El la abrazo unos momentos, luego tomo la mano de ella mano y la llevo a su pecho.

_¿Puedes sentirlo Daniela?_

_¿Giotto eso es?_

_Asi es, mi corazón, mi calidez, a pesar de ser un vampiro, también soy un humano que siente dolor que cada día que pasa mí único sueño es el verlas una vez más, reunirme con ustedes, sin embargo mi realidad fue ver en cada esquina en cada hombre a los culpables, a mis hermanos ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi matarlos Daniela? !Eran mi sangre pero no pude perdonarlos! y solo falta Ricardo para cerrar este ciclo de odio ya que él ha arruinado más vidas que el mismo Daemon, es por ello que te pido que esperes_

Le hablo entrecortado tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, conocía a su esposa y ella no era precisamente una débil damisela, por algo era la líder en su familia.

_¡No! no lo haré, no solo era tu esposa hace 400 años, sino la más fuerte entre la familia Sforza, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, mientras buscamos a tu hermano nos uniremos a la guerra, es hora de detener esta locura Giotto, es hora de que la humanidad tenga la ventaja_

El le sonrió y asintió a lo dicho.

_Tienes razón pero era algo que ya tenía programado, aun así como humana y no dudo de tus capacidades, eres vulnerable_

_Entonces..._

Ella se acercó a él y sus castañas orbes estaban desbordantes de determinación.

_Elimina esa debilidad, déjame unirme a ti como un ser inmortal... ¿Lo harás Giotto?..._

Allí el rubio trabastó, eso era demasiado, hundirla en este tormento, no definitivamente no lo iba a permitir.

_!DE TODAS LAS IDEAS ESTA ES LA MAS DESCABELLADA, NO TE DEJARE PASAR POR ESTO, NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!_

_Entonces no tengo más nada que hablar contigo, regresare a la base de los Daybreakers y me uniré a sus filas_

Ella se disponía a salir de la habitación pero él se colocó en la puerta impidiendo el paso

_!Déjame pasar Giotto!_

_Te detendré así sea a la fuerza_

_Te recuerdo que no podrás someterme Giotto, he despertado y solo siendo de tu propiedad tendrás control en este cuerpo, del resto yo soy la manipuladora_

_¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil?

_..._

Ella no decía ni una sola palabra, estaba decidida a hacerlo y ni su esposo impediría llevar a cabo su venganza, el rubio la observó serio y le hablo resignado.

_Bien, tu ganas Daniela lo haré, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ¡esta vez no!_

Lo dijo de manera siniestra, luego con un aura oscura comenzó a avanzar hacia la castaña, esta estaba molesta, sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que su esposo luciera atemorizante.

_G-Giotto ¿Qué haces?_

No pudo evitar tartamudear al verse arrinconada entre el rubio y la pared. El vampiro la observó para luego colocar sus manos en cada lado de la pared apresándola para que no escapara, luego fue acercando su rostro al de ella que comenzaba a notarse nervioso, en voz baja y un poco deseosa respondió a su pregunta cuando sus narices se rozaban entre sí.

_Primero...acorralo a mi presa, una muy apetitosa_

Acortó la distancia con un demandante beso, después abandono sus labios para dejar cortos besos en su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se paseaba libremente por su cintura. Ella comenzaba a reaccionar por sus caricias y que decir del rubio, sabía exactamente como tratarla.

_!Ahh¡...G-Giotto q-que..hmn...!ahh¡..._

El rubio fue hasta su oído y le susurro en una sensual voz.

_Segundo…debo debilitarla, no deseo que escape_

Ella no podía evitar suspirar y poco a poco fue conducida a la cama, el prosiguió con su trabajo besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento y tocando hasta donde se lo permitían los atuendos de ella. La castaña trataba de volver en sí, pero su esposo la tenía dominada, perdió todo sentido y razón, dejo de resistirse entregándose a todas esas sensaciones, las cuales solo el sabia como aflorar en su ser, en un momento el levantó su rostro y le susurro de nueva cuenta provocando que ella soltara un suspiro.

_Por ultimo, una vez que mí presa está a mí completa disposición..._

Movió su cabeza a un lado y le dio una suculenta lamida a su cuello provocando que ella se arqueara y soltara un gemido.

_Cego su vida alimentándome..._

Aprisionó sus brazos y lanzo una mordida, ella abrió sus ojos sin mesura pero nada salió de su garganta, solo sentía como el rubio bebía de su sangre. Esa sensación trajo como consecuencia el terrible recuerdo de cómo ella era arrancada de este mundo, empezó a sacudirse con violencia tratando de quitárselo de encima pero era tarde, él era más fuerte, extraía el carmesí liquido, el cual un poco se escurría por su piel, cada segundo ella iba perdiendo sus energías, luego todo a su alrededor comenzó a verse difuso. Cuando el rubio término se retiró de su cuello, limpio un poco sus labios mientras la recostaba a su lado.

_G-Giotto…_

Susurró, se sentía muy débil, solo distinguía un poco al rubio que la sostenía y le hablo pausado.

_Prepárate amor mío esto será doloroso_

En un momento a otro ella sintió un dolor insoportable, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se retorcía y esta vez sí gritó, el virus trasmitido por la mordida de un vampiro tan viejo como lo era Giotto Vongola era muy potente haciendo que la metamorfosis fuese casi inmediata.

_Esta última parte es la más difícil pero..._

Ella dejo de moverse, luego el la colocó en la cama observando sus cambios, su cabello que antes era castaño y no tan largo, creció y se volvió tan oscuro como la noche con mechones plateados, sus ojos avellanedos cambiaron a un hermoso naranja los cuales parpadeaban curiosos. El la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo de la mano al gran espejo de la habitación.

_Luces muy hermosa Daniela, cumplimiento mi palabra eres invulnerable, incluso más letal que mis hijos, pero por ser tú el vampiro la pequeña Angeline será tu identidad falsa ya que no puedes borrar su existencia y te aseguré para que no hagas algo imprudente_

Ella se miraba al espejo observando sus cambios, al escuchar a su esposo lo miro y sonrió ladinamente.

_ Así que tengo un switch en caso de emergencia, bueno eso es suficiente para mi...Ugh..._

Casi pierde su equilibrio y se sostuvo del rubio.

_¿Q-Que me pasa?..._

_Tienes sed, y solo hay una manera de saciarla..._

Se desabrocho la camisa y luego mordió su propio labio, levanto su rostro y le dio un beso en el cual libero la sangre, ella al sentirla comenzó a sorberla inmediatamente, al terminar miraba al rubio.

_Quiero más_

_Lo se bebe de mí y te sentirás mejor_

_P-Pero tu..._

_Estaré bien, solo bebe de mi sangre Daniela_

Ella ya tenía afuera sus colmillos, jadeaba y siendo dominada por la sed mordió sin piedad el cuello del rubio, este se quejó un poco hacia mucho que nadie se alimentaba de él, luego de unos momentos se detuvo y el en vez de sentir la sangre fueron lagrimas lo que lo sorprendieron.

_¿Daniela?_

_¿Porque Giotto? ¿Porque tuvimos que ser nosotros? Nuestra pequeña Alexandra ¿Nos perdonaría si nos viera ahora? y aún más ¿Tú lo harías por mi capricho?_

Ella lloraba cayendo arrodillada al suelo, sentía el dolor del rubio pero ella también cargaba con un dolor causado en su vida previa sumado al del alma compartida de la joven Angeline pero fue sorprendida por el cuándo la observo y la abrazo.

_Lo único importante para mí es que regresaste y ahora me perteneces para siempre Daniela sin embargo no es el momento que estemos juntos, ahora debes regresar con los Daybreakers_

_¿Porque Giotto? Quiero estar a tu lado_

_Muy pronto entraremos en guerra y ellos necesitan de ti y de Angeline_

_Está bien_

_Le pediré a Leo-kun que te deje cerca de donde nos encontramos pero antes...recuerda eres vulnerable a la luz del sol y allí es donde entra Angeline, puedes liberar y suprimir su conciencia eso servirá de sello para la sangre de vampiro, también recuerda Tsunayoshi es mi hijo y Yuuki mi hija, en caso de emergencia solo recurre a ellos_

_Bien lo hare Giotto... Te amo..._

_ Y yo a ti Daniela ahora duerme lo necesitas_

El rubio suprimió la conciencia de Daniela y por ende perdió la transformación dejando en sus brazos a Angeline en el proceso, ella poco a poco fue despertando.

_¿Que me paso? Me duele la cabeza_

_Angeline, pequeña no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debes regresar con tus amigos, habrá un ataque y ellos necesitan de tu fuerza_

_No entiendo del todo pero ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_Claro que si_

_En verdad te estoy agradecida por ayúdame a recuperar los recuerdos y lo diré nuevamente no eres una mala persona así que luchare por ti Giotto Vongola, nos veremos pronto_

Así ella se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación, fuera de la mansión el oji azul le esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta.

_Vamos Leo-kun llévame a la ciudad hay mucho por hacer_

_Como usted diga señorita Angeline_

El rubio desde el ventanal los vio irse y la mano de ella sostenía una carta o parte de ella, el contenido un fragmento que enmarcaba unas coordenadas las cuales serían el punto de encuentro entre los Vongola.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En otra sede los Kokuyo Land fueron recibidos por Teniente Dilan, explicándoles que la reunión se llevaba a cabo y dentro de unas horas se reunirían con ellos para explicarles como iban a proceder con el plan de ataque aunque el peli azul ya estaba tramando algo con mucho mas interés para el.

_Oya, oya~ Así que ya tomaron la decision de atacar, muy bien me parece excelente, entregare lo que ellos quieren a cambio estos seran mi escudo para disfrutar_

_Mukuro-sama ¿Cuales seran sus ordenes?_

_Kufufufu~ Ken, Chikuza, no harán nada hasta que les diga, mientras compórtense ya que estaremos con gente que se ha destacado en sobrevivir no precisamente por ser cobardes y esconderse_

_Como usted ordene Mukuro-sama_

_Por cierto, Chikuza trajiste lo que te pedí_

_Aquí tiene Mukuro-sama es la información de exacta de la reunión_

_Muy bien les recuerdo que no quiero interferencias en mi venganza, por los que les pediré que mantengan a raya a cualquier intruso que intente interferir en mi diversión ¿He hablado claro?_

_Si byon! Los volveré jirones de carne y los lanzare al alba para ver el lindo espectáculo de cenizas_

_Ken, compórtate recuerda las ordenes de Mukuro-sama_

_Kakipi…deja de fastidiar solo digo que sería divertido, sé que lucharemos de noche y para cuando llegue el alba Mukuro-sama habrá acabado con esa basura byon!_

Con eso cada quien se dispuso a descansar faltaba un poco para reunirse con los líderes y planear cuales serían sus papeles en la batalla y compartir la información que les ofrecerían.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de tantas horas de planificación, por fin todo estaba listo, aunque el castaño seguia pensando en alguien que le preocupaba en gran medida.

_¿Que sucede Tsunayoshi?_

_Yuuki...Es Angeline, aunque intenté calmar a Hayato no estoy seguro si fue buena idea enviarla con el_

_Tranquilo aunque fueron pocas veces senti a Padre, es alguien que no dañaria sin razón alguna, por eso ten paciencia_

El castaño suspiro nuevamente mientras miraba los documentos que habia recibido de antemano por parte del equipo de investigacion y los datos recopilados por los cazadores legendarios, la carnada estaba lista pero aun asi necesitaba hacer llegar eso a su padre. La alarma retumbo la base y el fue avisado de algo insólito.

_Tsunayoshi-sama Angeline ha regresado_

_¿Como dices? ¿Donde esta?_

_Fue retenida ya que llego en la limusina de la compañia y los demas estan renuentes en dejarle entrar_

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que los castaños corrieran hasta la entrada de la base, la chica estaba bien a lo que podia ver, se notaba algo preocupada y molesta por ser retenida.

_Pequeña ¿Como estas?..._

_Tsunayoshi-sama, Yuuki-san ..._

Exclamó entre aliviada y preocupada.

_Angie-chan ¿Que sucedio?..._

_No hay tiempo que perder debo hablar con ustedes ¡Es urgente!..._

_Bien, todos haganse a un lado y dejenla pasar..._

_¿Pero Tsunayoshi-sama?..._

_¿Piensan desobedecerme?..._

Todos temblaron, el no era tan apacible como aparentaban y la mayoria retrocedio.

_Como usted ordene..._

Asi ellos pasaron rapido a la zona de los laboratorios. Cuando cerró la puerta la chica se abalanzo hasta la científica mientras lloraba.

_Yuuki-nee mis padres...No pude defenderlos..._

_Tranquila Angie-chan no fue tu culpa..._

Luego de separarse de ella, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas volteo a ver al castaño.

_Tsunayoshi-san gracias por rescatarme_

_Has recuperado tus recuerdos..._

_Si, tambien regrese por que te traje la información que esperabas_

_¿Como?_

_Giotto-sama me ayudo mucho y me pidio que deseaba reunirse contigo, como yo recupere mis recuerdo entrare en el plan de lucha, toma_

Ella le entrego el papel, el cual contenia unas coordenadas que conocia bien.

_Muchas gracias pequeña, me urge hablar con el_

_Me retiro quiero ver a los chicos_

_Esta bien_

La joven corrio fuera del laboratorio y ambos esposos se miraron.

_¿Lo sentiste Yuuki?_

_Si no hay duda Angeline es un vampiro_

_Pensé que mi padre no la tocaria, sin embargo ella actuaba como si nada, como si desconociese que ella ya no es humana_

_No es como yo cuando escondo mi identidad, bueno espero no se altere mucho cuando lo sepa_

_Hablaré con padre, en verdad deseo saber ¿Porque la transformó y la envío de vuelta?_

_¿Ahora?..._

_No hay tiempo que perder_

Aunque no mentia, ya las tropas se estaban alistando el golpe se llevaria a cabo y en sedes cerca de la base principal descansaban de su largo viaje los Cazadores Legendarios y los Kokuyo Land, asi que solo quedaba entregar la informacion que llevaba en sus manos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La peli castaña corria por los pasillos preguntando por el equipo de encriptado y el capitán del equipo 7. Por otro lado despues de un largo dia los hermanos Deviart junto a Soichi y Spaner se preguntaban por ella.

_No puedo concentrarme si no se como esta Angie nee_

_Tranquilo, se que ella estarà bien_

_!Fuuta,Lambo!..._

_Hayato nii ¿Que sucede? Lin nee ¿Sucedio algo?_

Llegaron aturdidos el lider y su segunda al mando.

_Chicos Angeline aparecio, esta aqui en la base y los está buscando, nosotros acabamos de llegar y nos dijeron que ella hablaba con Tsunayoshi-sama y que al salir empezó a preguntar por ustedes_

_!Angie nee!..._

El joven encriptólogo salió como alma que lleva el diablo fuera del laboratorio y detrás del su hermano con una gran sonrisa, atràs quedaron los lideres sonriendo.

_Se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver que ella los recuerda_

_Si pero ahora nosotros debemos prepararnos Lin, necesitamos actualizar nuestras armas, vamos hacia el enemigo y no podemos perder esta batalla_

_Tienes razón lo mejor es que Angie nee se unirá a la batalla, ella sabe pelear como nadie con la ballesta_

Los chicos entraron a ver a los científicos mientras le pedían sus actualizaciones.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Cada paso que daba era un golpe para su corazón, no sabia como reaccionarian ellos, su promesa de protegerlos fue quebrada años atras, aun sin verlos las lagrimas escapaban y ella las limpiaba ya que le impedia ver su camino. Por otro lado el menor de los Deviart susurraba de vez en vez que su nee-san ya los recordaba, el otro solo preguntaba por ella al que pasaba a su lado.

_Rayos ¿Donde estas Angie-nee-san?_

Al dar un giro en uno de los pasillos las orbes esmeraldas se encontraron de frente con las verdes rayadas marronas que mostraban evidentes lágrimas.

_¿Lambo-chan? ¿Fuuta-chan?_

Solto en un hilillo de voz, los jovenes estaban mudos, ella volvio a intentar.

_¿Recuerdan la promesa?_

Fue alli que el capitan del equipo 7 respondió.

_Promete que regresaras y estaremos todos juntos...Luego tu dijiste..._

Fue alli donde ella rompio a llorar al ver que aun recordaban la promesa, aun tratando de calmarse y acercandose a ellos respondió.

_Lo prometo, pero igual ustedes deben sobrevivir aun si yo no estoy aquí...Al recordar todo no saben...No saben lo feliz que me sentí al ver que estaban bien...Lambo, Fuuta...Perdonenme_

Ella los abrazo a los dos, ellos devolvieron el abrazo estaban tan felices su hermana mayor habia regresado con bien y de paso sus recuerdos de que ellos fueron muy unidos tambien los aliviaba en gran medida. Despues de deshacer el abrazo ella empezó a examinarlos un poco.

_Lambo no creciste mucho y el pequeño no tan pequeño Fuuta te dejo atras_

_Angie-nee-san aunque no lo creas soy el capitan del 7 escuadron de los Daybreakers, soy muy fuerte_

Ella sonrio con picardia y levanto su pulgar hacia uno de las zonas de entrenamiento.

_Entonces demuestrale a tu nee-san que has crecido, vamos...debo entrar en forma, dormi mucho, ademas debo buscar a mi fiel compañera_

_La "Nero Balestra" se encuentra en los laboratorios de investigacion, ella ha sido modelo para el nacimiento de otros tipos de armas_

_Si mi padre a pesar de ser guardaespalda del sr. Deviart tambien participaba en el diseño de armas que solo eran para uso exclusivo de la compañia, eso lo hizo por que en verdad apreciaba al sr. Lampo, y el me enseño a manipular dichas armas para defender a mi madre, a ustedes...pero todo se salio de control, al final dejé morir a mis padres y los abandoné a su suerte_

_!Eso no es cierto! Tu fuiste victima de los malditos monstruos, el señor y la señora Santaniello nos cuidaron bien hasta el final, si estamos vivos es gracias a ustedes quienes nos protegieron con todas sus fuerzas_

_Fuuta-chan…_

_Es cierto nee-san papá los quería mucho y ellos cumplieron la promesa de mantenernos a salvo hasta que nosotros aprendiéramos a defendernos por si solos, recuerda, fuiste sorprendida y si no fuese por Tsunayoshi-sama y Yuuki-sama, hubieses muerto también_

_Lambo-chan…_

_Así que arriba ese animo Angie-nee, como parte del equipo de encriptado de la base iré con ustedes para mantener la comunicación abierta, contigo de regreso somos una familia y ya no hay nada que temer_

Ella se sentía tan feliz y orgullosa de que los pequeños fuesen tan seguros de si mismo, ella se aseguraría esta vez de protegerlos y jamás abandonarlos, aunque fue una terrible situación, no los dejaría por nada del mundo.

_Bien chicos vamos, busquemos las armas y practicaremos todos como en los viejos tiempos, aunque Fuuta-chan debe acoplarse jajajaja_

Todos rieron mientras se encaminaban en busca de su armamento y un campo desocupado, estaban a solo horas del ataque, no había tiempo que perder.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En los limites de la ciudad y los primeros ramales de arboles del bosque que rodeaba dicho sector, una oscura silueta transitaba el lugar con un portafolios en mano, estaba totalmente cubierto por una gruesa capa, luego de caminar hasta unas ruinas de una estación de servicio, observó que alguien estaba aguardando sentado en un auto abandonado, el viento se batía con cierto grado de fuerza, lo suficiente como para que la rebelde cabellera dorada se meciera sin control alguno, la silueta dio unos pasos mostrándose ante el, el otro solo dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa para luego darle la cara.

_Padre…_

El rubio libero una especie de campo con sus llamas casi imperceptibles con la vista, la silueta cayó de rodillas y al hacerlo trajo como consecuencia que la parte de la capa que cubría su rostro revelara al castaño.

_Ugh…_

_Tsunayoshi…Te has debilitado mucho en estos 6 años ¿Acaso no debería ser lo contrario? Eres un vampiro especial, al igual que yo eres un Daywalker_

_P-Padre debo alimentar no solo a u-uno, sino a d-dos vampiros mas, contando que yo n-no me aliment-to de humanos…_

El rubio soltó el campo y atajó al castaño en el proceso, ya que eso había sido muy duro para el. Lo recostó a su lado y ladeo su cuello, en eso el castaño se asustó.

_¿Q-Que crees que haces? ¿Estoy m-muy débil lo sabias?_

_Tranquilo Tsunayoshi restauraré tus fuerzas, debo mezclar la sangre, pero debes darme algo primero_

Allí el rubio clavó con sumo cuidado sus colmillos, el castaño gimió un poco, a pesar de lo sutil que era su padre con el, era doloroso. Comenzó a sorber su sangre rápidamente y el se sentía mas débil que antes, sin embargo jamás le discutía al mayor y solo se dejaba hacer, una vez que finalizó tomo al castaño y lo recostó de manera que alcanzara su cuello y el allí reponer la sangre que había sido consumida por el rubio.

_P-Padre yo…no_

_Tranquilo debe ser así, tienes que estar listo si enfrentaremos a la Hermandad, recuerda yo soy el inicio y tu el final dentro de poco tiempo no habrá distancia que nos separe Tsunayoshi, siempre estaremos conectados y sabremos donde estamos sin necesidad de utilizar a alguien mas_

_Si…_

El castaño comenzó a alimentarse y sentía como sus energías volvían rapidamente, ademas sentia otros cambios en el, fue alli cuando intento detenerse el rubio volvio a hablarle pero esta vez a traves de su mente.

_"Tsunayoshi no te detengas"_

_"Padre ¿Que es esto que siento?"_

_"Nuevos poderes y habilidades, te has retrasado a evolucionar por culpa de la investigacion y mi familia debe ser fuerte para apoyar a los humanos para que no desaparezcan"_

_"Pero siento como mi cuerpo intenta rechazarlo"_

_"No te angusties yo te ayudare"_

El rubio cambio sus orbes azuladas al brillante naranja que lo caracteriza como un vampiro y las orbes castañas se opacaron como señal de que habia perdido el control de su conciencia.

_"Hijo perdoname pero deberás soportar esta carga, ya que la razón del rechazo es que debes compartir tu nueva sangre con Yuuki y Hayato, ellos tambien deben ser mas fuertes, no puedo darme el lujo de perderlos ni mucho menos ahora que mi amada Daniela esta entre ustedes"_

Luego de que el castaño sorviera lo suficiente se desmayo y el rubio lo coloco a un lado del auto tomando el maletin y revisándolo. Abrió y consiguió una pequeña nota que le saco una sonrisa (/ kyaaaaa amo a ese rubio sexy).

"_**Padre te conozco, se que me ayudarás por lo debil que estoy asi que debo anticiparme a tu acción: dentro del maletin encontrarás la formula para el reemplazo de la sangre, ademas de unas copias de los adelantos de la cura ya casi lo logramos, lo malo es que no se pudo posponer mas la lucha, asi que por el bien de la humanidad, por el tuyo y Yuuki estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme con tal de que eso se realice…Padre hay algo que quiero saber, al ver a la pequeña Angeline noté levemente que es un vampiro pero ella parace ignorarlo ¿Que sucedio? "**___

Miro al castaño y sabia que le debia la explicación, ya que gracias a el su amada habia sobrevivido y regresado a su lado, fue hasta el y empezo a despertarlo.

_Tsunayoshi, abre tus ojos no tienes tiempo para descansar_

Como una orden las orbes castañas fueron mostrando su brillo natural pero al observarlo su aura y sus facciones habian cambiado, se veia mas vivo, el color pálido que mostraba al llegar habia desaparecido.

_Padre..._

_Tsunayoshi quiero explicarte porque hice lo que hice con Angeline_

El castaño se incorporó y ellos estaban frente a frente.

_Hijo quiero agradecerte por cuidar a Angeline Santaniello, ella ha sido la persona que he estado buscando por siglos_

_¿Ella?..._

_Asi es, su alma es la de mi amada esposa Daniela y al recuperar sus recuerdos ella emergió tambien_

_Pero ¿Porque es un vampiro?..._

Insistió curioso el castaño, el rubio atinó a reir un poco y luego le contestó.

_Debes conocerla, así sabrás exactamente el porque, las chicas suelen ser muy complicadas y ella no fue la excepción_

_Ya veo..._

_Pero te pedire que la cuides, como Daniela es imparable pero como Angeline es totalmente vulnerable y no quiero que se lastime_

_No te preocupes Padre te prometo que Yuuki y yo la cuidaremos bien_

_Debo irme ya, necesito entregar esto a la Corporación si que queremos que caigan en nuestra trampa_

_Cuidate por favor..._

El rubio tomó los hombros del castaño en signo de confort.

_Entiéndelo Tsunayoshi, en el momento que te brindé la inmortalidad tu y yo pasamos a ser una clase superior de vampiros, no voy a negartelo, no seremos los unicos en serlos, pero si lo somos en pro de la humanidad, al igual que nosotros los humanos tiene derecho a vivir _

_Esta bien Padre..._

Y como si fuese neblina el rubio desaparecio del lugar, el castaño retomò su camino debia prepararse ya que esos documentos ya estaban en camino.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La peli castaña oscura estaba terminando de hacer unos ajustes a sus armas, pero no dejaba de pensar en su esposo que había salido en un momento donde la corporación esta muy activa, en ese momento fue abordada por el peli plata.

_Yuuki-san ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Ah! Hayato me asustaste, si estoy bien, solo termino de arreglar unas cosas, debemos hacer muchas cosas antes del ataque_

_Por eso mismo vengo, dentro de 2 horas debemos reunirnos con Reborn Giglio Nero, su esposa y Mukuro Straneo con su secuaz…no me agradan pero realmente necesitamos de su ayuda_

_Asi es Hayato, necesitamos de ellos, esta es la definitiva sino ganamos hoy jamás tendremos la posibilidad de recuperar Japón_

_Entiendo, ellos están al tanto de mi naturaleza y de la de Tsu-chan, eso me pone nerviosa, sin embargo en tu caso es diferente, no eres un vampiro pero tus habilidades mejoraron gracias a esa sangre_

_Pero veré que eso cambie ya que aun eres muy débil y vulnerable_

Los dos voltearon al ver al castaño cerrando la puerta del laboratorio.

_Tsu-chan me asustaste…pero ¿Qué haces?..._

Los dos miraban curiosos, el castaño se veía diferente, se notaba como cansado, no más bien como respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

_Bueno saldré primero de Hayato…_

_Tsunayoshi-sama ¿No entiendo? ¿A que se refiere? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

El castaño miró al peli plata y en un momento el estaba bajo su control, la chica se asustó y le gritó a su esposo.

_¿Que haces Tsu-chan? ¿Por qué lo sometes?_

_Tranquila Yuuki…Hayato ven…_

El peli plata camino hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y este le indico que se colocara de rodillas, allí libero nuevamente su conciencia.

_Hmn..¿Tsunayoshi-sama?_

_Hayato mi Padre me entrego mas poder para compartirlo con ustedes… ¿Beberías la sangre por ti mismo o debo obligarte? Decide_

El peli plata bajo su cabeza, el castaño sabia que este le estimaba mucho y todo lo que fuese de herirlo el se oponía rotundamente, este suspiro cansado.

_Bien Hayato será a la fuerza_

El vampiro mostro sus orbes naranjas y las esmeraldas que lo observaban con temor se opacaron y su semblante cambio a uno mas sereno, el castaño se abrió la muñeca y le ofreció para el peli plata empezara a sorber su sangre, aun así la esposa del castaño estaba nerviosa.

_¿Porque lo obligas? ¿Por qué le das más? El puede pasar a ser un Nightwalker ¿No lo entiendes? Dijimos que no le daríamos más Tsu-chan_

_Esta vez es diferente, esta sangre que traigo es nueva y nos dará una ventaja en la batalla que esta a punto de empezar…_

_Aun así…._

_Hayato es suficiente ahora duerme…te lo ordeno_

El peli plata cayó desmayado al suelo, la joven gritó pero luego volvió la vista a su esposo que se acercaba como un depredador acecha a su presa.

_!Hayato¡….T-Tsuc-han…_

Comenzó a retroceder, se detuvo en el mesón donde estaban algunas probetas y el castaño sonrió un poco al verla tan asustada.

_Ven aquí Yuuki, no temas, jamás te haría daño_

_N-No, estas extraño, no actúas como siemp-pre …_

Tartamudeaba, al ver lo cerca que estaba el de ella, además de estar consiente que el podría someterla fácilmente.

_Yuuki, son ordenes de Padre, así que ven…_

Ella lo volvió a mirar y esa fue su perdición, la sometió y poco a poco ella fue caminando hacia el, este la abrazo unos momentos y le susurro.

_Haré que tu corazón vuelva a latir y sientas nuevamente el calor mi amada Yuuki…_

Allí fue a su cuello y la mordió, comenzó a sorber su sangre hasta dejarla casi sin nada, en ese momento libero su mente pero ella solo sentía que todo a su alrededor se volvía difuso.

_T-Tsunayoshi…_

_Es tu turno mi amor, bebe de mi y obtén los nuevos poderes que nuestro Padre nos otorgó_

Sentía seca su garganta, la sed se volvió evidente que hasta sus ojos se mostraron naranjas, el la recostó en su cuello y ella lo mordió comenzando el proceso de devolución de la sangre. El castaño podía sentir como el corazón de su amada después de haberse detenido hace 16 años volvía a latir, de como su cuerpo recuperaba su calor, era tan extraordinaria la sensación que no pudo evitar que unas traviesas lagrimas escaparan de el. Ella de un momento a otro se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su esposo sorprendida.

_Tsu-chan ¿Esto es?..._

_Si Yuuki, eres como yo una Daywalker, jamás serás una Nigthwalker_

_Eso ¿Eso quiere decir que podre ver un nuevo amanecer a tu lado?_

El asintió con una sonrisa tan tierna y coqueta que se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, causando desviar el rostro por la vergüenza, pero eso no detendría al castaño que la obligó a mirarle y regalarle el primer beso junto a su latente corazón que incrementaba sus latidos por el momento vivido.

_Te amo Yuuki y ahora estas lista para demostrar que a los Daybreakers no deben subestimarnos_

_Si…_

Ella se dirigió hacia el peli plata para acomodarle una de las batas de laboratorio como almohada ya que debía descansar un poco, esa sangre también estaba creando cambios en el y por ser mas humano que vampiro era mas duro.

_Dime Tsu-chan ¿Como Padre ha logrado esto?_

_El mencionó algo de que yo debia haber evolucionado solo pero debido a que estoy encerrado lo ha retrasado todo_

_Entonces si deambularas libre ¿Hubieses sido capaz de reanimar mi corazón?_

_Asi es, sin embargo el lazo que guardamos los Vongola es lo que lo hace extraordinario, a medida que pasan los años Padre se vuelve mas fuerten ya obtuvo el control del linaje sanguineo, solo falta que acabe con el ultimo de los Vongola Primo para que sea invencible_

_¿Tan poderoso es Padre? Pero si eso es asi ¿Porque no derrota a la Hermandad?_

_Digamos que algunos miembros estan destinados a ser eliminados por sus propios fantasmas_

_No entiendo, pero si Padre dice que alguien mas se encargaran de ellos, nosotros solo debemos eliminar a los estorbos y dar con los cabecillas de las cuadrillas de limpieza ya que se llevaron a muchos de nosotros a la Corporación, eso incluye a la hermanita pequeña de Ryohei D'vita_

_Es verdad, me pregunto como el joven Kyoya Cavallone se ha contenido despues de que su tio se la arrebatará de su lado_

_Debe sentirse muy triste Tsu-chan, en pensar estar alejada de ti es un tormento que no tiene fin, la muerte en vida, en su lugar si te llevaran de mi lado juro que esperaria el amanecer y volverme cenizas reuniendome con la nada_

El la abrazó y sonrio mientras la mecia en sus brazos.

_Yo tambien haria lo mismo, una vida sin ti Yuuki no es vida, por eso te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas_

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, luego fueron a despertar al peli plata estaban cerca de la hora de la reunion.

_Hayato despierta..._

El peli plata fue abriendo sus orbes esmeraldas y con la ayuda del castaño fue puesto en pie.

_T-Tsunayoshi-sama que me ha pasado, me duele un poco la cabeza_

_Hayato pronto se te pasará, ahora puedes encontrarme facilmente, al entrar al campo de batalla te daras cuenta de tus nuevas habilidades y tendras la oportunidad de conocer a mi Padre_

_Si!_

_Bien chicos vamos, debemos ir a esa reunion y esos tipos me ponen nerviosa_

Asi todos salieron ya que los lideres debian de presentarse ante la alianza.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En la Corporación el peli azul estaba reunido con el peli rojo y la causante de su dolor de cabeza.

_!Maldita enjendra sal de mi vista!..._

_Jajajaja...¿Que pasa rosita? ¿Acaso quieres una cirugia? Quedarias mas hermoso_

_Nufufufu~G! Mi querida Cookie ¿Pueden dejar su juego para despues? Hay cosas mas importantes_

_Daemon, Alaude esta por tocar tierra asi que envie por el al aeropuerto_

_Muy bien...Hmn todo esta saliendo como esperabamos, solo falta reunirme con Giotto_

_Ya te lo dije Daemon, no me agrada ese sujeto, pero por alguna razón no puedo atacarlo_

_Nufufufu~Mi querida Cookie, te lo dije una vez y volvere a repetirtelo, no te metas en el camino de Giotto, o eso serà lo ultimo que hagas_

_Daemon...No asustes a la señorita ¿Que pensara de mí?..._

Todos los presentes temblaron, entre las sombras que se hacian en uno de los rincones unas orbes celestes miraban fijamente, luego dio unos pasos y nuevamente rompio el silencio.

_¿Y bien?..._

_Nufufufu~Mi estimado Giotto hacia meses esperaba que te reunieras con nosotros ¿Que me tienes?_

_Bueno, veras solo resolvia unas cosas y de paso toma..._

El rubio lanzo al escritorio donde estaba sentado el peli azul un portafolio, este fruncio el ceño por la acción y los otros 2 estaban que rechinaban sus dientes por su falta de respeto, sin embargo su instinto ganó advirtiendoles que si querian seguir en una pieza era mejor quedarse callados. El peli azul tomó el maletín y al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron en asombro levantandose en el acto y observando sin palabras al rubio.

_¿!Daemon que sucede!?..._

_Esto es, en verdad eso es..._

_La formula para el reemplazo de la sangre, asi que apresurate a enviar eso a los laboratorios para que empiecen desde ya a creearlo_

_¿Como rayos encontraste esto? Ni con nuestros mejores ciientificos hemos logrado tal hazaña_

El rubio volvio a hablar haciendo que los presentes una vez mas se estremecieran.

_Daemon ¿Alguna vez he fallado en lo que me pides?...No ¿Verdad? Entonces toma nota de lo mismo que le decias a la señorita No te metas en mi camino o sino lo lamentarás, me pediste esta información, aqui esta ¿Que como la consegui? Es algo que no deberia preocuparte, solo evita que esas cosas molestas dejen las calles, espantan la comida_

Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero el peli azul lo detuvo.

_Espera Giotto, daremos un golpe a la sede de los Daybreakers ¿Participaras en el golpe?_

_Jejeje...Claro! Todo lo que el lider ordene se harà_

_Nufufufu~Entonces nos veremos alli dentro de 4 horas_

Asi el rubio siguio su camino al rincon y luego de que apareciera una espesa neblina desapareció, los otros 2 estaban enojados y se lo hicieron saber al peli azul.

_!Maldito Giotto! Como lo odio...Creo que incluso mas que a este esperpento_

_!No te pases de listo! ¿Quieres ser destazado?_

_A callar...No es necesario tanto alboroto_

_!Pero el te trata como si fueses una basura! ¿Que no lo entiendes?_

_Hmn...Dime G ¿Tanto te preocupas por mi?..._

El peli rojo golpeo fuertemente el escritorio y reclamó a viva voz, odiaba que despues de tantos siglos el peli azul dudara de su lealtad facilmente.

_¿Crees que solo lo hago por conveniencia? Pues si es asi toma el control de la Corporación, al fin y al cabo tu eres el verdadero lider_

Despues de eso el peli rojo abandonó la oficina, Cookie estaba sin inmutarse por lo dicho y miro al peli azul.

_¿Sabes Daemon? En lo que va de mi existencia aprendi a desconfiar de los demas, pero si te soy sincera "rosita" no te miente, es por eso que lo molesto ya que tu eres muy importante para el_

Dicho esto se retiró de la oficina, dejando pensativo al vampiro, ya que tal vez los años habian sido cruel con él, pero era cierto que contra viento y marea el peli rojo siempre habia estado a su lado.

_Nufufufu~ Si tal vez tengas razón G! Es hora de que tomé las riendas de la Hermandad...'Liz ven un momento'..._

Al pasar unos minutos aparecio una chica de cabello negro y ojos plateados, vestia ropa ejecutiva (al fin y al cabo estan en una empresa).

_¿Mande señor Daemon?_

_Envia esto a los laboratorios de inmediato y que tengan lista la sala de junta y la celda especial, tendremos vistas_

_Como usted lo ordene_

_"Muy bien estaremos todos y derribaremos a esos estorbos de una vez por todas, ni siquiera tu Giotto seras capaz de detenerme con lo que estoy preparando"_

Se sento nuevamente en el escritorio observando el ambiente de la ciudad, que cada vez mas estaba alterado con los ataques de los E-4.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli naranja y el peli rubio encargados de la parte de reingenieria, entregaban las ultimas actualizaciones a los capitanes.

_Hayato-san aquí tienes este es el complemento de tu guante, este cinturón contiene unas municiones que se activaran con tus llamas y el guante que actuara como arma_

_Muy bien Spaner, eso será de mucha ayuda cuando entre en la batalla, habrá mucha basura interfiriendo_

_Lin Zu-san para usted un anillo que puede amplificar la onda de la llama de la Niebla, de esa manera cubrirá mas terreno y sus ilusiones serán mas potentes sin la necesidad de requerir demasiado de su llama_

Cuando el rubio iba a decir5 algo mas fue interrumpido por la peli castaña que entraba eufórica junto al capitán del equipo 7 y el encriptólogo.

_!Spaner-san espero mi "Balestra Nero" este intacta ya que de no ser asi tendremos problemas¡_

_¿Angeline-san?_

_Veo que papá te suministro información de ella y has hecho un buen trabajo actualizando las armas_

_Su padre fue una gran amigo y sabia mucho de ingeniería_

_¿Angeline has recuperado tus recuerdos?_

_Si, ah! Ahora si debo presentarme como se debe Soy Angeline Santaniello, hija de Emiliano y Angnes Santaniello, fuimos los guardaespaldas del heredero de la Compañía Deviart hasta que fuimos sorprendidos y salimos huyendo de Francia_

_Si lo sabemos, fuiste muy valiente al cuidar a esos mocosos con tan solo 14 años_

_Mi padre me enseño desde los 11 años a manipular armas, era normal que para esa edad yo cumpliera con las misiones que me asignaran, por cierto Fuuta, Lambo ¿Qué se supo del señor Lampo Deviart?_

Ello se tensaron y desviaron la mirada, ella ya había recuperado sus recuerdos, pero decirle lo que había pasado con su padre era muy doloroso para ellos, así que fue el peli plata el que intervino.

_Angeline ¿Sabes quien es nuestro enemigo en este momento?_

_Si la Hermandad_

_Entonces ¿Conoces la identidad de los 7 vampiros a los que enfrentaremos?_

_No.._

_Bien te lo diré, el líder G! D`Lucius, Daemon Spade, Knuckle D`Vita, Alaude Cavallone, Asari Ugetsu, el Fantasma Errante con el cual ya tuviste un encuentro…._

Ella se tensó sentía que escucharía algo terrible, aunque fue suficiente con escuchar que su salvador resulto ser el enemigo.

_Y su estratega a nivel internacional Lampo Deviart…_

_¿Q-Que has dicho? ¿Qué el señor Lampo esta trabajando para ellos? ¿Qué el es un vampiro?_

Luego poso su vista en los otros chicos.

_Eso…Eso ¿Es verdad?...Lambo, Fuuta_

_Asi es Angie-nee, al pasar 2 años de que caíste en coma, nos enteramos de los cabecillas y entre ellos mi padre figuraba como el estratega en casos como estos cuando la resistencia de los humanos es fuerte, esa es la razón por la cual dentro de unas horas tocara tierra y estará en la ciudad reuniéndose con los demás_

Ella temblaba de la rabia, si el seria uno de ellos, entonces ¿Por qué pidió que protegiera a los chicos si se enfrentarían en el futuro? Volvió la mirada a los chicos y luego camino hasta donde se encontraba su arma gritando en el proceso.

_!Quita esa caja o rompo el cristal¡…_

_Si…_

El rubio activo una base de metal que quito el cristal dejando expuesta la ballesta.

_Hayato-san ¿Cuánto falta para el ataque?_

_Faltan 2 horas…_

_Dentro de hora y media estaré lista para salir junto a las tropas, Lambo, Fuuta vamos al área de entrenamiento y …_

Se volteo para mirar al rubio.

_Crea chalecos con cuello alto, es un punto vulnerable…_

_Si hay algunos asi, crearé el soporte en los cuellos_

_Bien nos vemos…_

Ella salió con paso firme y sus protegidos la imitaron, el peli plata la miro orgulloso y la peli castaña oscura miro a su novio sorprendida.

_¿Porque sonríes?_

_Porque ella sabe lo que es verdaderamente importante y no cometerá locuras como venganza ni nada por el estilo, de cierta forma se parece a mi_

_Oye…_

_Jajaja discúlpame Lin, pero ella tiene razón Spaner, prepara esos chalecos, mandaré a llamar al resto de los capitanes para que pasen a recoger sus armas_

_Muy bien Hayato-san_

Así el supremo comandante y la segunda al mando salieron del lugar, ya que debían encontrarse en la reunión con los líderes de la alianza.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

En el aeropuerto internacional de Narita estaba descendiendo del avión uno de los 7 grandes, Alaude Cavallone junto a una joven de cabellos castaño claros y ojos miel brillantes que solo reflejaban tristeza y cansancio, al estar rodeados de periodistas, enmarcaba una pequeña sonrisa, la seguridad intervino haciéndoles camino hasta una limusina con el logo de la Corporación.

_Sir Alaude, es un gran honor tenerlo aquí después de 3 años de ausencia, por favor venga conmigo, G-sama lo espera_

El Rubio albino asintió en silencio y tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica, saliendo del lugar.

_Vamos Kyoko después de 3 años tendrás la oportunidad de ver a mí sobrino_

Ella se tensó con lo dicho y luego lo miró, en ese momento dentro de su mente escucho las órdenes del rubio.

_Eres un vampiro Kyoko, eres mi hija y harás lo que yo te ordene_

Sus ojos miel brillante se volvieron opacos y como si fuese un muñeco asintió en silencio. Salieron del aeropuerto en la limusina que los esperaba para llevarlos a la Corporación, pero ninguno noto que desde la distancia y con mucha rabia los observó el peli negro Capitán del equipo 6.

_Maldito, volviste después de 3 años, esta vez voy a recuperarla, solo espera un poco más Kyoko, todos los preparativos están casi listos_

_Lider, con esto solo falta 1 vampiro, debemos reportar a la base_

El peli negro asintió para luego marcharse junto al equipo que hacían de espionaje para rastrear al otro de los 7 Vampiros que estaban fuera de Japón. Solo faltaba ese y sabía que la situación empeoraría. Al llegar a la base se encontro con su molesto hermano.

_Hola Kyoya..._

_!Quitate o te mordere hasta la muerte!_

_Uy estas muy enojado..._

_El esta aqui y aun la tiene prisionera, ambos bajaron hace poco del avion_

El rubio se sorprendio.

_Yo me unire a los hervivoros para que me conduzcan hasta la entrada luego la buscare solo_

_Kyoya ¿Estas seguro de ir solo a la Corporación?_

_Si, además no soy el unico que va aventurarse alli_

_Ah ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Alguien mas va en ese plan suicida?

_Si se encargará de la basura y yo ire a resolver lo mio_

_No puedo acompañarte Kyoya y jamás me meto en tus cosas y planes pero solo esta vez cuidate, no creas que lo digo por cargo de conciencia, lo digo por la chica que ha sobrevivido 3 años con esas bestias, si mueres, todos sus esfuerzos se irían al caño incluyendo su vida_

_Hmn a mi nadie me da ordenes pero... definitivanente voy a recuperarla., ese bastardo pagará por tocar mi propiedad_

_Jajajajaa tu nunca cambias..._

_Y tu tampoco entrometiendote en lo que no te importa_

_Si creo que es verdad, bueno me marcho, mi mision es defender la base mientras se lleva a cabo el ataque_

Asi cada uno se marchó por su lado pero con determinados corazones que juraban alcanzar sus ideales, sobre todo el alcanzar la luz.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Cada uno de los lideres de la alianza iba tomando asiento en la sala de juntas, una vez mas se darian las instrucciones de ultimo minuto, el castaño fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

_Damas y caballeros estamos conscientes de que todos aqui nos conocemos, asi que incluso la presencia de la señorita Aria no es de extrañarse aqui..._

_Muchas gracias Tsunayoshi-sama_

_Kufufufu~Yo si tengo curiosidad, a pesar de tener mi red de inteligencia no conocia a la hija del lider¿ Acaso no hay quien la cuide?_

Cuando el lider de los cazadores se iba a poner su hija lo interrumpio haciendolo ella en su lugar.

_Disculpe señor Mukuro Straneo o como le reconocen en su mundo Rokudo Mukuro, la razón de estar presente no es solo por ser la hija del lider sino que cada uno de los cazadores debe tener habilidades unicas que lo hagan destacar entre los seres ordinarios, asi que volviendo a la razon de estar aqui es casi la misma por la que tú lo estas..._

_!Aria!..._

_¿Que quieres decir?..._

_Tu no viniste hasta aqui solo para derrotar a la Hermandad, a decir verdad tu vienes por un solo vampiro, un ser que casualmente esta en la Corporación por asuntos de negocios..._

El peli azul se tensó era descubierto por una pequeña sin embargo su padre tambien se mostraba sorprendido por lo dicho, pero ella no se quedo alli.

_Entonces...Vengarás a tu hermana con ese sujeto...Byakuran Millefiore, el cual cegó la vida de tu hermana Nagi_

_Kufufufu~ Veo que tu habilidad no es un simple juego pequeña...Si, solo me uni a los Daybreakers para abrirme paso hasta ese sujeto pero ¿Tu estas en contra de la Venganza?_

Ella solto una pequeña risa, todos estaban en un solemne silencio, que ella misma volvio a romper con una voz y una mirada profunda enviada al lider de los Kokuyo Land.

_Pues creiste mal, nadie aqui tiene derecho a entrometerse en tu venganza...Sin embargo cada uno de los representantes de la alianza somos la esperanza de la humanidad y es molesto que pienses en ellos como escudos...Señor Mukuro yo tambien tengo un asunto que resolver en la Corporación por eso estoy aqui, aun en contra de la decision de mis padres, ire cueste lo que cueste..._

La pequeña se puso de pie y antes de retirarse hablo con esa tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

_Me retiro ya mi precencia no es necesaria aqui en la sala_

El castaño y el peli plata se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de la pequeña, ella respondio al cortes gesto y salio de la sala.

_Muy bien ahora que los objetivos estan despejados y las dudas aclaradas empecemos de que manera vamos a proceder con el ataque_

_¿La planeación de los capitanes esta lista no?_

Pregunto duditativo el de patillas rizadas, el castaño asintio y el peli plata tomo la palabra.

_De cierta forma, se tendra que reprogramar en este momento, sabemos que a cada uno le gusta trabajar a su manera asi que..._

Se prendio la pantalla y mostro a los capitanes de los Daybreakers, con todos sus datos y caracteristicas.

_Bien aqui del 1 al 7 estan todos los capitanes, y aqui..._

Otra pantalla se encendio dejando descubierto el plano de la Corporación, en el se sumaban marcas que se identificaban a cada uno de los capitanes.

_Como pueden ver de esa manera vamos a desplegarnos, sin embargo nos faltan personas que cubran esta, esta y esta parte_

Por cada punto que se marcaba resaltaba en real la zona del mapa, alli el peli azul sonrio maliciosamente y como parte del trato ofrecio su apoyo.

_Kufufufu~Me encargare de la 2 zona alli se encuentra mi objetivo, no llevare a tus hombres, tengo a los mios para cubrirla por completo_

_Muy bien y ¿Usted señor Reborn?_

_Bien encargare a Collonello, LalMirch en la zona 1, en la zona 3 dejare que Fong se encargue es muy bueno atacando en ese tipo de lugares_

_¿Y usted? ..._

Soltó maliciosamente el castaño, a lo que el otro respondio prepotentemente.

_Yo me uniré a su equipo con mi esposa, tengo mucha curiosidad de como alguien que fundó a los Daybreakers termino como un simple médico especialista y cientifico en el area de reingenieria_

_!Reborn!..._

_¿Como se atreve a faltarle el respeto?..._

_Hayato, tranquilo...Muy bien será un placer el tener al lider de los cazadores legendarios trabajando en conjunto con los Daybreakers...Hayato abre el radio y pon en linea a los demas capitanes_

_Si como usted ordene_

Alli el prendio el pequeño aparato parando en seco a los demas capitanes que tomaban sus lugares, el castaño tomó el mando y empezó a dar las nuevas ordenes.

_Capitanes, les habla su ex-lider Tsunayoshi, la estrategia ha cambiado un poco en este momento, capitan y lider de los Daybreakers Hayato D'Lucius...Tú te encargaràs del Lider de la Hermandad G D'Lucius..._

El peli plata se tensó y el resto de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, ellos eran parientes e iban a enfrentarse, sin prestar atención a los demas el castaño prosiguió.

_Capitán del equipo 2 Lin Zu Natsune y Capitán del Equipo 3 María Shimizu se encargarán de K'nuckle D'Vita, Capitán del equipo 4 Takeshi Ugetsu, tú te encargarás de Asari Ugetsu, Capitán del equipo 5 y Capitán del equipo 6 Kyoya y Dino Cavallone, ustedes se encargarán de Alaude Cavallone y no acepto un no como respuesta_

Sentenció antes de que empezaran a pelear pero espero que el mas pequeño de los Cavallone.

_Oye hervivoro, ese era el plan desde el principio..._

_¿Y quien protegera la base cuando no estemos?_

Soltó el hermano mayor, a lo que el castaño respondió.

_Tranquilo Dino, no todo el personal va a la batalla de paso me encargue junto a Spaner e Irie de la seguridad de la base e incluso del perimetro_

_Si tu lo dices...Bien..._

_Ahora el ultimo de los capitanes, el capitan del equipo 7 Lambo Deviart, tú junto al equipo de encriptado Fuuta Deviart y Angeline Santaniello se encargarán del estratega de la Hermandad que en estos momentos esta tocando tierra Lampo Deviart_

_Muy bien Tsunayoshi-sama yo me encargaré al fin y al cabo es de mi padre de quien hablamos_

Nuevamente el peli azul y el de patillas rizadas miraban curiosos por lo que habian escuchado, la mayoria de los capitanes tenian algo en común con la Hermandad, eso era extraño.

_Bien yo ire al frente a encargarme de dos molestias y su ayudante pedante, le agradezco que me acompañe señor Reborn ya que usted y yo nos rencargaremos de los verdaderos cabecillas de la Hermandad usted de Daemon Spade y yo de la molesta Cookie, ella si que es un dolor de cabeza_

Alli el de patillas rizadas saco cuentas y se estaban saltando a alguien.

_¿Y donde dejan al fantasma errante?_

El castaño cerró la linea y soltó una pequeña risita.

_Jajajaja si yo fuera usted me quitaria de su camino, no por nada lo llaman el fantasma errante_

_Jujujuju Creo que me subestima en demasia...El debe pagar por mis camaradas caidos_

_No lo creo, sabian a lo que se enfrentaban y aun asi forzaron su mano, murieron por su propia negligencia_

_Veo que defiende mucho a ese monstruo..._

_Yo no lo veo asi, al fin y al cabo asi como usted protege a su hija, es mi deber proteger a mi Padre de cualquier mal que lo aceche_

_¿Tu padre? Tengo entendido que el es un vampiro antiguo..._

El castaño volvio a reir pero de manera siniestra y miro al lider de los cazadores.

_Jajajaja Claro que es un vampiro antiguo...Soy su hijo de la oscuridad...Aunque ese termino ya no se aplica a mi, a Yuuki o a él_

_¿A que te refieres vampiro?..._

_Facil...No es nada complicado...Yo soy el final del linaje Vongola... Giotto como Primo Vongola obtuvo la sangre del ultimo descendiente y esa mezcla lo libero de la eterna oscuridad, el, Yuuki y yo somos Daywalkers...Bien la razón por la que suelto todo ahora y te digo que me encargare de Cookie es porque de ella si hay que preocuparnos, dificilmente le puedes acestar un golpe a ella y casi nunca se separa de Daemon, asi que tu te encargas de el y yo de ese experpento ¿Estamos claros señor Reborn?_

_De acuerdo señor Tsunayoshi Vongola_

_Kufufufu~ Ha sido una reunion interesante y productiva_

_Bien dentro de 30 minutos nos reuniremos en el hangar mis tecnicos tienen cosas para ustedes con su permiso_

Tomó delicadamente la mano de su esposa y se marchó seguido del peli plata, la esposa del peli negro lo jaló fuerte mente.

_Te dije que te comportaras delante de Tsunayoshi-sama ¿Siempre quieres ser el centro de atención?_

_No es eso Luche, en verdad hay algo que están ocultando y debo averiguar que es, eso también te incluye a ti, nunca vi actuar de esa forma a Aria ¿Qué le sucede?_

_No lo sé Reborn, es lo que averiguaremos al llegar a la Corporación, vamos necesito tomar un pequeño descanso antes de prepararme para la batalla_

_Está bien, vamos_

Ellos fueron los siguientes en salir quedando el peli azul y su secuaz que solo miraba sin importarle mucho lo sucedido.

_Kufufufu~ Muy bien esto ha sido muy productivo, no solo se varios secretos que podría vender a un buen precio sino que ellos accedieron de hacer de escudo para mi plan_

_Vamos Mukuro-sama debemos prepararnos, ellos al parecer tienen armas muy efectivas contra los vampiros_

_Kufufufu~ Claro hay varios de ellos aquí, tenían con quien probarlas fufu~_

De esa forma salieron todos del lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en el hangar, incluso los restantes de los cazadores legendarios y el líder de Kokuyo Land junto a su secuaz, el líder de los Daybreakers tomó la palabra.

_Todos los escuadrones están listos, jamás creímos que el resto de los distritos respondieran al llamado pero en verdad lo hicieron, ellos están cruzando los límites de la ciudad y llegaran en su momento a apoyarnos en este golpe, deseo recalcar lo que sucedió en la última misión, aquí nadie es héroe, nadie se manda solo y por sobre todas las cosas recuerden ¿Por qué están luchando?_

_!Si señor!_

Se escucharon las voces al unísono, después fue el castaño que tomó la palabra.

_Sé que muchos tienen miedo pero más que miedo deben dejar salir el deseo de vivir, esa fuerza a la cual te aferras con tanto ahínco…Ahora, los capitanes, junto a los cazadores legendarios y Kokuyo Land iremos directamente a la Corporación, la misión de ustedes es diferente, en sus mapas les mostraran los sectores y las ubicaciones de los últimos E-4 establecidos en la ciudad, con ellos fuera del juego seremos libres de andar durante el día_

_¿Y que pasara con la Hermandad?_

_Jajaja mi joven amigo este día La Hermandad será eliminada y si eso ocurre Japón entera será nuestra, ese será el punto de partida para que la humanidad retome el lugar que le fue negado, todos juntos con nuestro lema …_

Todos se pararon firme y con su mano en el lado del corazón dijeron a viva voz.

_!**CON EL CAMINO EN FRENTE MARCHAREMOS HACIA LA LUZ, SOMOS LOS DAYBREAKERS LOS QUE** **ACABARAN CON LA OSCURIDAD"_**

_!Si!..._

Gritaron eufóricos los soldados y demás miembros del escuadrón, luego el rubio se dispuso a entregar las armas y cada escuadrón se dividía rápidamente saliendo por distintos lugares fuera del hangar.

_Angeline-san aquí tiene su chaleco, junto a el sus municiones, por cierto ¿Recupero sus llamas?_

La chica no respondió en su mano sostenía una flecha y esta se encendió con llamas puras de tipo Cielo, el rubio sonrió de nueva cuenta y entrego las cosas.

_Muchas gracias y disculpa por ser ruda antes, solo deseo que nadie salga herido o resulte muerto en la batalla_

_No te preocupes, así te pareces mucho a tu padre, muy bien aquí están las armas de ustedes hermanos Deviart, para Lambo-san un escudo el cual se puede desplegar a cuerpo entero energizándote y evitando ataques sorpresa, incluso de municiones como balas y esas cosas_

_Muchas gracias Spaner_

_Para el encriptólogo Fuuta-san, este es tu equipo, lo acabamos de terminar y reproducir para todos, tiene un alcance de 10000 KM es lo mejor para cubrir totalmente las largas distancias y aunque estén bajo tierra la señal llegara, aquí tienes tu arma, es la última actualización, más liviana y puede cargar más municiones, es más potente y debido a que eres bueno en tiro al blanco, si disparas directo al corazón ellos se volverán cenizas de inmediato_ +

_Muchas gracias Spaner- Nii_

_Bien con eso termino y espero les vaya bien en la misión encomendada_

Todos asintieron y se fueron por la última puerta, el rubio suspiro al verlos partir pero se puso de pie y se dirigió a la central de comando, a partir de ese momento la base quedaría totalmente sellada y el sistema que tanto el como el vampiro ex -líder de los Daybreakers creó entraría en acción.

Por otro lado a la sede de la Corporación hacia su entrada el último miembro del grupo el cual era esperado por el resto de los vampiros en la sala de conferencia, ya que estaban a punto de dar inicio al ataque, aunque fuese de día no darían tregua a esa panda de débiles humanos, y aunque no era muy bienvenido un peli lavanda con sonrisa socarrona jugando con malvaviscos.

_Siento la espera caballeros pero mi vuelo se vio retrasado por una tormenta_

_Nufufufu~ No te preocupes Lampo ahora que estas aquí es momento de dar luz verde al plan de destrucción de los Daybreakers_

Finalizando los detalles ahora todos estaban listos para la verdadera batalla que estaba a punto de dar inicio ¿Quiénes saldrán Victoriosos? ¿Quiénes conseguirán el perdón? ¿Luz u Oscuridad prevalecerán? Y lo más importante ¿Habrá una oportunidad para el amor? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo.

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Sexto capítulo, Bien ahora les explicaré como procederé a partir de ahora: cada capítulo de aquí en adelante se basara solo en una batalla y en el capítulo final que ya está muy cerca se encontraran los sobrevivientes Ok¡….es que cada enfrentamiento no se cuándo me tomara y deseo avanzar con mis otros fic en verdad espero acepten mis disculpas y no ser asesinada por esto u.u. Ahora si a contestar reviews, o al menos los que me enviaron y de antemano agradezco a los que me visitan y leen de otros países y me agregan a sus favoritos, eso me hace muy feliz:

**Kyoko020394****: **Jojojojo y espero que en este capi te haya gustado más ya que el pillín también tiene su lado malvado jujujjuju -/- Bien muchas gracias por comentar y espero verte pronto para poder continuar con la Sombra Acechante del Cielo, muchos lloran por no saber qué pasará con el 1827 T_T.

**RebornArcobaleno:** Gomenasai Reborn-san (eres un peque ¬¬ jajaajjaja XD) bueno te diré que ahora que solo me queda por actualizar un fic, definitivamente me dedicare al tuyo, espero que el despliegue de Reborn al tratar de arrinconar a mi Tsu-chan te haya gustado jejeje.

**Hibari Yuuki: **Jajajajja si a veces los chicos son un casi Yuuki-chan, pero lo que en verdad te va a gustar es que iras con tu mamá "Maria-san" a pelear y vengar a Ryohei y a la pequeña Kyoko que cayo presa por los vampiros jjojojojojo, serán un gran equipo y tranquila eso hago me cuido lo malo es que la univ no tiene piedad T_T

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	7. Requien de Almas: Enfrentamiento Lucius

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Encuentro****:** Hayato Vs. G!

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

watch?v=TiQlMSzZ6Ok **Nakushita Kotoba (No regret Life)**

watch?v=oJd578YLntU **Orfeo de lira réquiem completo (Saint Seiya)**

watch?v=qFKryLJ37mA **Requiem de Abel (Saint Seiya)**

**Cap 7. Requiem de Almas: Enfrentamiento Lucius.**

Todos los equipos estaban en sus posiciones, el castaño, su esposa y el peli plata junto a su novia miraban el objetivo, alli la oji azul electrico comenzó a tararear.

_**_"**__**Cuando yo recordé cada momento de mi vida uno por uno, pensé que comprendía todo.**__**..**_

_**Pero las descoloradas palabras estuvieron a mi lado siempre.**__**..**_

_**En las noches, cuando no puedo encontrar una respuesta, **__**u**__**na gota cae del cielo y hace que espere algo lejano**__**..**__**.**_

_**Estoy siguiendo mi vida en solo repetir las cosas una y otra vez**__**..**__**.Estoy sosteniendo un monton de tiempo en mis manos, **__**a**__**garro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas**__**..**__**.**_

_**Mantengo ese amor en mi corazón**__**"_**_

La última parte de la cancion fue a duo con el castaño que solto una pequeña risa.

_Recuerdo, que fue esa canción la que te dedique cuando peleamos y yo trataba de disculparme..._

_Sii, yo te perdone y luego nos fuimos a la disco, esa noche fue unica hasta que..._

_Hasta que Padre apareció ante nosotros advirtiéndonos de este infierno_

Ellos se miraron, pero fue la mirada del castaño la que mostraba cierto deje de arrepentimiento, ella se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y luego se separó con una sonrisa.

_No te pongas triste Tsu-chan, gracias a Padre estamos juntos aquí y ahora, solo debemos de ganar todas estas batallas y volveremos a nuestras vidas normales_

_Vidas normales ¿Qué quieres decir?_

Ella se volvió a acercar a él y sin que los demás lo notaran saco un pequeño papel y se lo entrego a su esposo.

_¿Y esto Yuuki?..._

_Tsu-chan, eso será nuestro nuevo comienzo, eso será la solución a muchos problemas, después de tanto tiempo no solo seguirán latiendo nuestros corazones, el tiempo detenido en los dos retomara su marcha_

_La cura, está completa ¿Ha sido probada?_

_Así es, Spaner-kun se ofreció como sujeto de prueba y resultó ser un éxito_

Vaya sorpresa del castaño, miraba el papel y luego a la sonriente pelinegra, la tomo como si fuera una pequeña niña y le dio vuelta, vaya que esa acción si atrajo vistas que poco le importaban en ese momento.

_Jajaja esto sí que es una buena noticia, así que aun en más deseo que esta batalla acabe rápido_

_!Tsu-chan¡ bájame no soy una chiquilla, bájame_

El líder de los cazadores los miraba con cierto recelo mientras que su esposa e hija sonreían con picardía, enteradas de la felicidad de la pareja.

_Bien líder sería conveniente guardar su celebración de victoria para más tarde, debemos atacar lo antes posible_

_Si señor Reborn, tiene toda la razón_

Bajo a su esposa y le sonrió con cariño.

_Amor por favor encárgate de la basura que nos encontraremos al frente, no deseo que nos retrasen ¿Si?_

_Está bien Tsu-chan_

Ella sacó sus armas, o mejor dicho a su fiel compañera junto con sus llamas de tipo nube. El castaño luego miro a la segunda al mando de los cazadores legendarios.

_Señora Luche, señorita Aria ¿ustedes ya tienen experiencia en combate?_

Ambas asintieron, el luego sonrió.

_Bien, mi esposa se adelantará de manera que solo buscaremos a nuestro objetivo_

Miró a su esposa y le hizo seña, ella amplió más sus llamas y salió a una súper velocidad adentrándose al perímetro, destruyó las armas automáticas y de allí empezaron a aparecer vampiros con trajes especiales (anti sol) ella cortaba las máscaras de los soldados y dejaba que el sol hiciera el resto, los ataques con su espada se multiplicaban cortando hasta tres mascaras por ataque, salían como hormigas de la sede, pero todos eran rápidamente exterminados por la pelinegra.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El peli plateado estaba junto a su escuadrón, cuando escucharon los gritos, supo que la penetración del perímetro 0 estaba en proceso y solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

_Son un escuadrón de 5 equipos, ya tienen asignados sus sectores, no se salgan de la misión encárguense de la basura, que de la hermandad me encargo yo ¿Entendido?_

_!Si señor¡_

Gritaron al unísono, el peli plata miro a dos de los líderes de los equipos y le extendió su mano em forma de puño.

_ Dilan, James cuento con ustedes, sé que lo harán muy bien y esta vez sin sacrificios_

Los chicos cerraron sus manos uniéndolas con un puño junto a la del peliplata.

_Si, no lo defraudaremos, ya que no es solo por nosotros mismos sino por todos los humanos que deseamos regresar a la superficie_

Luego los equipos se desplegaron, cuando comenzó el enfrentamiento, el peliplata adoptó una postura amenazadora, sus ojos que normalmente se tornaban verdosos cambiaron a naranjas, asomo uno de sus colmillos y con voz siniestra gritó.

_!Te encontré…¡_

En ese momento se adentró al perímetro 1 a toda velocidad, tal como lo había dicho, sintió la presencia de aquel ser despiadado que arrebató lo más importante en su vida.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El pelirrojo que se encontraba en una de las oficinas buscando unas cosas para reunirse con Daemon escuchó las explosiones y cuando miró por la ventana no podía creerlo, la base principal me estaba siendo ataca, soltó un chasquido y abrió el comunicador.

_!Maldita sea Daemon ellos llegaron primero, iré hacerle frente a mi ala, tu avisa a los demás que cada quien se encargue en un área no podemos permitir que entren¡_

_**_"**__Nufufufu~ Esta bien, ya tenemos el reemplazo de la sangre, solo debemos deshacernos de la basura y ahora es mejor ya que ellos vinieron hasta aquí"__

_!Tks... Solo date prisa¡_

Allí cerró la comunicación, tomo su abrigo de cuero negro con el símbolo de la familia Lucius y bajó rápidamente hasta la puerta de su ala consiguiéndose a su llave del éxito pero al mismo tiempo a su carga de sufrimiento, estaba sorprendido ya que jamás espero que el último de los Lucius se mostrará tan confiado, en sus verdosos ojos solo se reflejaba odio.

_!Hayato¡…_

_Gerard D`Lucius, maldito, esta vez saldaremos cuenta_

_!Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Ni siquiera la hermandad lo sabe_

_Jajaja…Muy fácil, eres mi maldito familiar, eso estaba en las bitácoras de los primeros Lucius, alli remarcaba tu nombre…_

_Entonces…_

_¿Porque crees que nunca podías hallarnos fácilmente? Sabíamos la razón que te motivaba a seguir adelante en la destrucción de nuestra familia, sin embargo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo más preciado en mi vida_

_Es verdad Hayato, solo eres un simple humano y debes venir conmigo, una vez que nuestra sangre se mezcle..._

_¿Te convertirás en un Daywalker? Jajaja...No me hagas reir ¿Y tú crees que dejare que sigas consumiendo a la humanidad? Primero muerto a que dejes el manto nocturno que ha frenado un poco tu ambición_

El pelirrojo no quitaba la vista, cada palabra eran puñales para su alma, sabia que merecia ese desprecio, pero era hora de tomar acción, veria si el peli plata era digno de ser llamado Comandante Supremo de los Daybreakers, mientras que el otro solo pensaba en la sorpresa que tenía para él, así que la batalla entre los Lucius dio golpes no se hicieron esperar, el vampiro lanzaba sus ataques con largas y afiladas uñas mientras que el peli plata aun con dificultad los esquivaba y luego volvia su contra ataque con el arma entregada por su equipo de investigación. Todo a su alrededor habia sido arrasado por los ataques, las llamas de tipo tormenta habian causado heridas que tardaban en sanar en el vampiro y por consecuencia parte de su camisa blanca junto a su chaqueta de cuero estaban bañadas en sangre, mientras que el peli plata estaba ileso, continuando la lluvia de ataques.

_!Flame Arrow!..._

_Muy lento..._

El comandante de los Daybreakers fue sorprendido por el lider de la Hermandad, este clavo sus afiladas uñas en su pecho pero como autoreflejo el otro salto hacia atras evitando mas daño. El pelirrojo se detuvo y sonrio de manera sarcastica.

_Hmn...Ya veo por que fuiste elegido como lider entre los humanos, le puedes hacer frente a un vampiro como yo_

_Já, he estado esperando este dia, claro que puedo hacerle frente a cualquier cosa_

El pelirrojo por dentro se sintio aliviado, ahora si estaba preparado para abrir su corazón ante el fragmento de lo mas importante que existio en este mundo para el.

_Antes de que mueras deseo contarte algo_

_¿Contarme algo? Seran puras mentiras_

_Lavina no fue una mentira para mi_

_!Maldito!No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!_

_Tú dices que no tengo derecho, pero la verdad es que ni te imaginas el pasado de Lavina D'Lucius_

_¿A que te refieres con su pasado?_

_Primero hablare de mi y luego de ella_

El peli plata aun conteniendo su rabia solo bajo su arma y apago su llama en señal de tregua temporal. No es que le fuese a creer de buenas a primera, sin embargo el sabia que su madré le ocultaba cosas, asi que si el bastardo frente a èl hablaba se enteraria de la verdad. El pelirrojo llevo su mano a una de las heridas de su cuerpo.

_Bien, todo comenzó hace 300 años..._

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**16**__**83**__**...ITALIA**__**.**_

_**[**__**Acababa de morir mi padre y por ser su unico hijo quedé al frente de la familia, aun asi no era muy entregado a cosas de politicas y negocios, asi que siempre iba a la casa de mi mejor amigo Daemon Spade y su esposa Elena Medoretti D'Spade, ellos siempre se vivian quejando de que a esas alturas no me habia casado, sin embargo yo tenia a alguien en mi corazón, su nombre era Leireé Schillaci, vaya que estaba enamorado, incluso me mezcle en la sociedad por el simple hecho de poder verla, nuestro amor era inmenso y ella a pesar de ser una mujer, tenia una fuerza de voluntad que sobrepasaba a muchas de su época, sin embargo el destino tiende a arruinar tus sueños, cuando me disponia a pedir su mano en matrimonio, su padre ya la habia entregado a otro aristocrata e inmediatamente sacada de Italia y de mi vida, eso me dejó debastado y juré no amar a nadie mas que a mi dulce Leireé, al cabo de unos meses un amigo de Daemon pidio que me casara con su hija, yo accedi, al fin y al cabo necesitaba herederos para la fortuna que gozaba en ese momento**__**]**_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_¿Eras un humano? !Entonces¡ ¿Porque acabaste asi?_

_Jajaja !Claro que si¡ Daemon y yo éramos humanos tal como tú_

_Entonces ¿Como fue que caiste tan bajo?_

Soltó con amargura el peli plata, el otro lo observó y luego vio como sus heridas se estaban terminando de cerrar.

_Eso fue..._

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**16**__**86**__**...ITALIA**__**.**_

_**[**__**Ya habia pasado tres año desde mi matrimonio, tenia un hijo de 2 años y mi esposa estaba por dar a luz a una niña, habia un asunto que discutir con Daemon de unas tierras, pero por otros compromisos lo deje para mas tarde, cuando llegue hasta su mansión vi como unos extraños sujetos asesinaban a Elena, me lancé al ataque contra ellos, pero su velocidad para eludir las balas era increible, algo fuera de lo normal, sobre todo ese sujeto, tenia el cabello negro y largo, era bastante alto y ojos azules metalizados, en ellos solo se reflejaba sadismo, la rabia no podia contenerla y seguia disparando tratando de acertarle, pero en un momento mi escopeta fue arrebatada de mis manos, luego senti como parte de mi pecho era perforado, quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que morir por un arma es mas placentero. Luego me tomo del cuello y me susurró al oido "Serás la comida de tu amigo" cuando me soltó el dolor se hizo tan insoportable, que mientras todo a mi alrededor se oscurecia, vi como el tomó a Daemón y lo asesinó, bueno eso crei, despues no supe cuanto tiempo habia pasado solo que Daemon me despertó, al observarlo mejor vi como sus ojos brillaban entre un azul fluorescente y su azul habitual, yo sabia que el ya no era una persona normal pero al igual que èl, estaba tan lleno de rabia, que no queria marcharme de este mundo sin haber destruido a ese maldito, asi que le pedi a Daemon que me dejara estar a su lado, que yo lo ayudaria en vengar a Elena. El me convirtio y luego fuimos a darle sepultura a esa noble mujer. Para que no fuesemos buscados Daemon quemó la mansion y al estar mi carruaje, se supuso que la Familia Spade y el señor de la Familia Lucius murieron esa noche. Antes de empezar a movilizarnos, me separe un mes de Daemon, tenia que asegurarme de algo]. **_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_¿Asegurarte de que?_

El pelirrojo estaba recostado en una columna, solo miraba los escombros y movia una que otra roca con su pie, luego miró al peli plata y sonrio con ironia.

_Debia ver una vez mas a Leireé, a pesar que nunca quise interferir en su vida no podia dejar de pensar en ella, siempre habia soportado en silencio el dolor de perderla, pero en esta nueva vida, sentia un gran impulso por verla una vez mas, deseaba extrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, bueno al menos esa era la idea..._

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**Noviembre, **__**16**__**86**__**...**__**INGLATERRA.**_

_**[Tomé el primer barco y ni te imaginas las calamidades por las que tuve que pasar, a duras penas aprendia a cazar, solo mataba si era necesario y en su mayoria ladrones y asesinos que eran cosas comunes y faciles de detectar, al bajar di rapidamente con la familia, pero aun estaba el miedo a decirle que ya no era un humano, pero que igual yo la amaba y la protegeria de cualquier mal. Nuevamente bendije al destino, unas noches despues me colé en los jardines de la mansion, su esposo estaba de viaje de negocios y ella posiblemente no podia dormir, por eso estaba en su balcón contemplando el cielo estrellado.**_

_**_Leireé..._**_

_**_!Gerard¡ ¿Que haces aqui?_**_

_**_Despues de todos estos años, deseaba verte_**_

_**Creo que realmente ella esperaba por mi, ya que sucumbio de inmediato al llanto, estiro su mano, bueno el balcon no era muy alto y tomè su mano para reunirme con ella, vaya que la extrañe, todo lo que fue miedo, confusion, en ese momento desapareció, ella se entregó a mi en cuerpo y alma. Luego empecé a contarle todo lo que me habia sucedido, ella sin duda lloró nuevamente mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.**_

_**_Leireé, me voy a marchar de europa, por nada del mundo salgas de aqui, debes continuar con tu vida que yo me encargaré de vigilar en las sombras de que nada te suceda_**_

_**_¿Porque no me llevas contigo?_**_

_**_No, es una pesadilla, soy un terrible monstruo que arrebata vidas sin piedad_**_

_**_No Gerard! Tú eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, yo siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré_**_

_**Vaya que lo pensé, de veras que lo pensé, pero aun con uso de mi fuerza de voluntad me negue rotundamente a sumirla en la oscuridad, le dije que mantendria a sujetos vigilando siempre y le entregue una direccion para que me escribiera. Esa misma noche tome otro barco que me saco de inglaterra y me reuni en Francia con Daemon, tarde solo 3 semanas menos del tiempo acordado]. **_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_Creo que no solo debi alejarme de ella, sino tambien de Daemon, pero cuando te transforman en un vampiro por obligación le debes lealtad, es algo mas fuerte que el orgullo...Hmn, es algo que deberias saber ¿Crees que no me percate que tienes sangre de otro vampiro corriendo por tus venas?_

_O-Oye No entiendo ¿Que quieres decir con que sangre de otro? Yo siempre he sido humano_

_No, te equivocas por algo que ocurrio en el pasado hasta la actualidad, los Lucius han conservado activo la sangre de vampiro, en pocas palabras mi sangre_

_!Explicate!_

_Jajajajaja ¿Que pasa? ¿Indignado por saber que desde tu nacimiento siempre has sido un vampiro?_

_¿Como se que me estas diciendo la verdad?_

_Bueno creo que saltare unos años mas_

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**Noviembre, **__**16**__**90**__**...**__**FRANCIA.**_

_**[Como lo prometi siempre enviaba reclutas, humanos, vampiros menores a vigilar a la familia, sin embargo un dia me llego una carta de mi amada Leireé informandome que habia tenido un hijo, mi hijo, yo quedé anonadado, sin embargo segui leyendo, explicaba que en caracteristica se parecia a ella cabello plateado, ojos esmeraldas pero debajo de su cabello habia mechones rojos, cuando el pequeño se lastimaba se curaba casi de inmediato].**_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_¿Te suena familiar eso Hayato?_

El peli plata se quedo sin habla, el recordaba aquellos dias de paz cuando corria y se lastimaba, sus heridas sanaban casi de inmediato, al momento de pelear con otros chicos el los superaba en fuerza incluso a chicos mayores que el, ahora si estaba preocupado, por asi decirlo, ya que muchos de los enigmas estaban siendo aclarados.

_Es verdad...tú ¿Tambien tienes el mechón?_

_Asi es, pero como tiendo a llevarlo amarrado, esos mechones no se ven_

Se soltó el cabello y una linea detras de su cabeza se mostró asemejando a un arco.

_Sigue ¿Que sucedio despues de enterarte que tú, un vampiro tuvo un hijo?_

_Lo que haria buen padre, ir a ver a su hijo..._

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**Enero, **__**16**__**91**__**...**__**INGLATERRA.**_

_**[Tarde un poco pero llegue a verla, me enteré que su esposo habia muerto y ella estaba sola con mi hijo de 2 años, vaya que fue una sorpresa al verlo.**_

_**_Gerard, es tu hijo_**_

_**Lo tomé en mis brazos y el se tensó por lo frio ya que soy un muerto viviente.**_

_**_¿Como te llamas?_**_

_**_G-Genaro_**_

_**_Hola Genaro, soy tu padre Gerard D'Lucius_**_

_**_Se parece a mi nombre_**_

_**Luego vi que tenía mucho sueño y lo acosté, dandome oportunidad de conversar con ella.**_

_**_¿Como pudo suceder?_**_

_**_No lo se, mi esposo murio antes de que el naciera pero te escribi porque hasta hace poco empecé a notar sus poderes_**_

_**_¿El sol lo lastima? ¿Siente atracción por la sangre?_**_

_**_No, ama los dias soleados, bueno si te refieres a provarla no, pero cuando se trata de pelear incluso uno de 5 años puede salir herido, aprendió a hablar al año y con 2 años ya maneja, musica, aritmetica y literatura_**_

_**_Es como un niño prodigio_**_

_**_Es nuestro pequeño y lo amo tanto como te amo a ti Gerard, por eso te pido que, no te alejes mas de nuestro lado_**_

_**_Leireé soy un peligro para ti recuerda_**_

_**_Entonces ¿Quieres seguir extendiendo mi agonia?_**_

_**_Leireé..._**_

_**_Gerard, yo he sufrido en silencio el destino de entregarme a otro hombre, pero jamas pude borrarte de mi ser, nunca, pero cada dia tenia que mostrar sonrisas falsas a los demas, pero en este momento no quiero eso, quiero permanecer a tu lado y si te niegas te pedire que me mates_**_

_**_!De ninguna manera yo te amo, jamas podria cometer tal atrocidad!_**_

_**_Entonces quedate a nuestro lado, no importa en lo que te hayas convertido, para mi seras siempre la Indomable Tempestad Gerard D'Lucius, ese hombre del que me enamoré_**_

_**Escuchar esas palabras de la persona mas importante en mi vida fue suficiente para desistir y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de mi familia. Ella se casó conmigo y al tomar el control de las propiedades, me encargue que la fortuna creciera, mentí a los demas al decirles que tenia mucha sesibilidad en mi piel, por ello solo podia salir de noche. A mi hijo jamás le escondi la verdad, siempre supo de mi estado y yo como su tutor, le enseñe defensa personal, sobre la sociedad y como leer los ambientes, ya que poseia esa intuición propia de los vampiros. La pequeña Leila aunque no fuese su padre, era el reflejo de su madre, en belleza y encanto. Yo siempre desaparecia hasta que habia llegado el momento en que no pude hacerlo mas. Año 1706, mi hijo contaba con 17 años y ya se habia comprometido con una duquesa, Leila, contaba con 16 años ella se quedó en la mansion principal por su instrucción, asi que Leireé y yo nos retiramos al campo, aunque mi comida era mas escasa, los dos estabamos bien. Pasaron rapidamente 15 años. Diciembre de 1722, mi amada Leireé cayó enferma y en sus ultimos momentos sus personas mas importante estaban a su lado.**_

_**_Gerard, Genaro, cuidense mucho, prometanme que seguiran cuidandose mutuamente, quiero que sepan que han sido lo mas importante para mi, Leila, hija vela por tu padre y tu hermano como la unica mujer no dejes que se vuelvan perezosos_**_

_**_Si madre, lo hare_**_

_**_Madre aun con tu partida seguiremos siendo una familia_**_

_**Yo quise creer en esas palabras pero fue allí donde verdaderamente yo fallé.**_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_Lo has dicho anteriormente ¿En qué fallaste? _

_Cuando ella murio, una parte de mi se fue con ella, para ese tiempo debia reunirme con Daemon y esa fue la ultima vez que supe del linaje Lucius_

_En pocas palabras rompiste la promesa_

_Asi es rompi la promesa por perder a esa persona tan importante para mi_

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**Diciembre, **__**1**__**723**__**...**__**INGLATERRA.**_

_**[Solo me quedé asegurando que ningun rival u enemigo rondara a mis hijos, asi que los llamé para hablar con ellos.**_

_**_Genaro, Leila, es hora de que me marche, sus familias estan seguras asi que sus generaciones estaran a salvo_**_

_**_Padre, pero ¿Porque te vas? Madre dijo que te quedaras con nosotros_**_

_**_Leila querida, aun me duele su partida, me siento tan triste, tal vez, algún dia regrese si no logramos vernos conserven esto..._**_

_**Ante ellos saque tres reloj de bolsillo, hice entrega uno a cada uno y conserve el mio, luego les pedí que lo abrieran.**_

_**_Padré esto es..._**_

_**Dentro del reloj habia una pintura de ellos, Leireé, Leila, Genaro y yo, les explique que estos reloj serian la marca de la familia por las siguientes generaciones, que le hablaran de mi y les enseñaran a defenderse de los de mi especie. Vi reflejada una gran tristeza en sus rostros pero comprendiendo mi dolor, asi que me vieron partir. Esa fue la última vez que los vi con vida. Tenia una mision que cumplir y era encontrar a los responsables de nuestro tragico destino, en el camino encontre aliados y luego me reuni con Daemon].**_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_En ese momento saque de mi mente a mis seres queridos y me dejé llevar por los deseos de venganza..._

El joven se quedó mirando al vampiro. Y este respondio a sus dudas.

_¿Quieres saber que sucedio? Pues perdi la pista de mi familia por 300 años y cuando reaccioné y quise buscarlo, me entere de algo que jamas debi escuchar o tenia que entender_

Alli el peliplata perpicaz observo a su antesesor y sonrio con malicia.

_Asi que te enteraste del fin del linaje sanguineo_

_Que comes, que adivinas, sin embargo me desesperé, sabia de las consecuencias del plan de mi Padre, debia detenerlo a toda costa, incluso a cambio de sacrificar a toda mi familia, entonces fue alli que comenzó la lanzeria de los Lucius_

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**Julio, 2013**__**...**__**ITALIA.**_

_**[A pesar de pasar tantos años en Inglaterra, solo un fragmento de la familia de Leila se quedó alli, porsupuesto acabé con todos ellos y recuperé el primer reloj, sin embargo el matarlos no me hizo sentir miserable, como vampiro estaba acostumbrado a asesinar para alimentarme y perdieron la costumbre de entrenarse para enfrentar una amenaza como lo fui yo en ese momento.**_

_**_Bien solo me falta atacar a la de Italia, pero lo que me sorprendio es que mientras investigaba, descubri que Genaro vivió hasta inicios de 1801 y eso es mucho tiempo creo que para ese entonces tendria unos 126 años y en las pinturas lucia como un hombre de 60 años, este pereció debido a un enfrentamiento y alguien apuntó a su corazón. Luego fui a Italia, ataque al primer grupo, en ese entonces que la vi, yo no podia salir de mi estupor, era ella, la viva imagen de Leireé, sus mismos cabellos plateados, su misma sonrisa calida y amable, sus mismos ojos esmeraldas. Me infiltré como un pariente lejano, estabamos en una zona con mucha neblina y eso me ayudaba mucho en mi condicion, crei que por solo un instante volveria a ser feliz, ella se presentó como Lavina y luego apareciste tú Hayato, eras el mismo reflejo de ella, pero aún más, eras el reflejo de mi hijo Genaro].**_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_Es cierto estaba pequeño asi que de mis tiempos felices junto a ella son muy borrosos_

_No es asi Hayato, tus recuerdos estan bloqueados, fueron sellados para que no sufrieras ya que hace 6 años te enteraste de la verdad, aunque diria ambos_

_¿Ambos? !Maldita sea dime que demonios paso hace 6 años!_

_Es la razón por la cual estoy aqui ahora contando todo, tenias que enterarte de esto y evitar que Daemon siguiera con esta locura arrastrandome en el proceso_

**::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::**

_**[La presión de Daemon por el plan de la Hermandad me obligó a acelerar el ataque, y una noche comence por el cabecilla de la familia, en ese momento comencé a asesinarlos a todos y cuando Lavina salio y me observo bañado en sangre soltó en un susurró.**_

_**_Gerard...¿Eres tu Gerard? ¿P-Porque haces esto?_**_

_**Como estaba frenético por la sangre me acerqué para atacarla y al tomarla en mis brazos ella solo atino a llorar mientras me abrazaba y esta vez gritó.**_

_**_!Gerard despiertaaaaa!_**_

_**Fue alli que reaccióne y la miré, esta vez no había duda, era ella, era mi amada que habia regresado de la muerte reencarnada.**_

_**_L-Leireé ¿Eres tu? ¿En verdad eres tu?_**_

_**Alli la solté y cai de rodillas, despues de tantos siglos volvia a derramar lagrimas, como pude hacerle eso a la familia que jure proteger, pero sentí nuevamente la calidez de su abrazo, ella repetia una y otra vez mi nombre mientras yo lloraba amargamente por todo lo que habia hecho. Luego de calmarnos un poco le hable rapidamente ya que no andaba solo en Italia y no queria que muriera.**_

_**_Leireé, debes irte de Italia, no puedes quedarte aqui por mas tiempo, toma a tu hijo y sal de aqui_**_

_**_Gerard, querras decir nuestro hijo_**_

_**_N-No entiendo Leireé ¿A que te refieres con nuestro hijo? El murio hace tiempo_**_

_**_No, el pequeño Hayato es Genaro_**_

_**_¿Que dices? ¿Entonces el sabe que soy su padre?_**_

_**_Asi es, el conserva algunos de sus recuerdos, en cambio yo los tengo todos, pero lo que no entiendo es porque atacaste a todos Gerard_**_

_**_Mi padre, el lanzó un ataque a nivel mundial y para detenerlo debo librarme de las garras de la oscuridad acabando hasta el ultimo de mi linaje, el es muy fuerte y no puedo desobedecerlo_**_

_**_Gerard..._**_

_**Ella me comprendia, aunque estaba muy conmocionada con la matanza, pero era para detener un mal mayor, entonces fue alli que mi amada entendió que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.**_

_**_Gerard, si tú acabaste con los Lucius y solo queda Genaro, entonces significa que tu no saldràs jamas de la noche_**_

_**_Pero Genaro..._**_

_**_El tiene tu sangre Gerard no hay mas Lucius antes de que fueses maldecido_**_

_**_Entonces debo intentarlo si es como dices debo hacerlo, sino estaremos perdidos Leireé_**_

_**_Padre..._**_

_**_G-Genaro...Yo no queria..._**_

_**_Esta bien Padre, era innevitable, una vez que te marchaste yo segui con las investigaciones y me entere de muchas cosas, en ellas incluia que tu no podias desobedecer ordenes, sin embargo tú nos cuidaste siempre, asi que hazlo Padre_**_

_**_Genaro..._**_

_**Camine hasta donde estabas tú, te tomé entre mis brazos y empece a llorar, a pesar de todo yo te amaba tanto como a Leireé. Luego te pase a sus brazos y tome tu mano derecha y la eleve un poco, realicé un pequeño corte y cuando la sangre empezo a salir yo tome una pequeña porción y luego como amanecia algunos rayos de sol atravesaban el lugar pose mi mano y la decepción llegó de inmediato al ver las quemaduras. Estaba resignado era el fin de todos los humanos, el fin de mi amada familia, alli mi amada y mi hijo me abrazarón.**_

_**_No creo que todo este perdido, asi como tú, otros no quieren este fin para el mundo_**_

_**_Asi es Padre, no hay que perder la esperanza_**_

_**_Esta bien, entonces les encargo una misión, deben sobrevivir, volverse mas fuerte ya que no podré protegerlos y en ultimo caso deben asesinarme, Genaro esa serà tu misión, proteger a nuestro tesoro a nuestra amada Leireé y para que eso ocurra debo sellar tu mente y seguir como Hayato D'Lucius_**_

_**_Padre..._**_

_**_Gerard..._**_

_**_Aqui voy_**_

_**Coloque una mano en tu cabeza y sometí tu mente hasta agotarla por completo, bajo una provada de mi sangre y una palabra recuperarias tus recuerdos cuando fueses mayor, de esa forma Leireé ante ti siguió actuando como Lavina hasta el dia donde unos malditos E-4 la arrancarón por segunda vez de este mundo.**_

**::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::**

_Asi fue como tu llegaste a manos de los Daybreakers y llegaste a odiarme por ser "y que el lider de la Hermandad" cuando todo el tiempo fue Daemon Spade_

El peli plata temblaba, levantó su mano derecha y alli estaba una cicatriz, recordó que cada vez que el trataba de preguntar por G D'Lucius, ella entristecia, se ponia nerviosa y rapidamente cambiaba el tema, cuando volvio la vista al peli rojo este ya lo tenía encima y lo golpeo en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas, este gritó y cayó al suelo aturdido, su antesesor se abrió la muñeca y parte de su sangre fue a parar en la boca del joven. Este escupió la sangre, sin embargo un poco habia rodado por su gartanta y empezó a sentirse mareado, luego una ola de dolor junto a una cadena de eventos se reproducian en su mente. Lo vio todo, desde los primeros pasos de Genaro hasta sus ultimos dias, luego todo se sumió en oscuridad y la version adulta de Genaro estaba frente a èl.

_Hayato..._

_Genaro..._

_Al fin estamos frente a frente_

_¿Es verdad? ¿Tú y yó somos hijos de Gerard?_

_Asi es, somos un hibrido de humano y vampiro, solo que al ser un vampiro joven el gen no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y como consecuencia la parte humana fue mas predominante que la vampirica_

_La razón de estar aqui es que renazco una y otra vez, la información genetica queda guardada en mis descendientes, por ello tiendo a despertar, pero tu caso Hayato es diferente_

_Diferente dices ¿Porque?_

_Eso es porque tu sangre se ha mezclado con una superior entregandote nuevos poderes y a partir de ahora seràs tu quien reencarne pero falta mucho tiempo para que eso pase ya que tu reloj de vida va mucho mas lento de lo que anduvo el mio, ya que al momento de mi muerte contaba con 126 años y mi apariencia y fuerza eran de un hombre de 50 años, tal vez tu dures mas pero asi esta bien, hasta que no se corrija el error que trato de solventar mi padre hace siglos atras, tu debes batallar_

_Esta bien Genaro, lo haré_

_Cuento contigo y espero perdones a nuestro padre aceptando su petición_

_¿Su petición? No entiendo_

_Lo entenderàs Hayato, cuando lo hagas veras lo noble que fue_

Todo a su alrededor quedo envuelto en luz y luego fue despertando, estaba recostado en una pared que no habia sido victima de la batalla, al decir verdad todo estaba despejado y silencioso. Volvio su mirada al piso y hablo calmadamente.

_Hablé con Genaro_

_Genaro, fui un cobarde al no ver que mi hijo trataba de ayudarme, solo le di la espalda_

_Te equivocas...El se siente tranquilo al saber que aun en contra de la voluntad de Daemon, los amaste y protegiste hasta el final_

_Hayato...Bien, creo que eso es todo_

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y frente al peliplata saco de su bolsillo 2 reloj.

_Eso es..._

_Si, el simbolo de la Familia Lucius, los tesoros de Leireé y Genaro_

_¿Donde esta el tuyo?_

_En mi corazón..._

Saco de su chaqueta el reloj entregando asi los tres tesoros.

_Es para tu familia, en ellos solo reside amor_

Adopto una mirada mas seria dejando mas descolocado al peliplata.

_Hayato deben ganar la batalla, y como lider debes acabar conmigo_

_¿Que dices? Te encuentro al fin, al unico familiar con vida y ¿Me pides que me deshaga de ti? No, no lo hare_

_Es necesario..._

_!Maldita sea ¿Porque? Tu no lo apoyas, estas de nuestro lado!_

_Es porque el es mi amigo y tambien mi Padre, velo por mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo, es por ello que no puedo ir en su contra_

Estaba enojado, se sentia triste pero aun mas por haber odiado al ser que le dio la vida y lo vigilo desde siempre, sus orbes esmeraldas parecían espejos trasmitiéndole todo a la persona frente a el. El pelirrojo camino hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros.

_Eres un gran lider, ademas de ser fuerte, se que encontrarás la solución a esta guerra_

_La hallé, tenemos la cura...Padre si te inyectamos el suero volveras a ser humano_

_¿Encontrarón la cura? ¿Fue probada?_

_Si solo que debiamos infiltrar tambien el reemplazo de la sangre_

_Asi que fueron los Daybreakers quienes desarrollaron todo_

_Con la ayuda de Tsunayoshi-sama_

_¿Tsunayoshi?_

_Si, el fundador de los Daybreakers y último descendiente del linaje Vongola_

_Entonces el es..._

_Si, el es hijo de la oscuridad de Giotto Vongola y ambos son Daywalkers_

_Entiendo, siempre sentí recelos de el pero si era para corregir las cosas, que bueno que se unió a nosotros_

_Padre..._

_Hayato dispara tus llamas a mi pecho, las llamas de tormenta me desintegraran por completo_

_No quedate, vuelve a ser..._

_¿Humano? No Hayato, estoy cansado de vivir por tantos siglos, yo solo deseo ver a mi amada Leireé, ya no quiero que se preocupe por mi_

_Padre..._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el peli plata se puso en posición de ataque y apuntó tal como lo dijo el otro.

_Adios hijo mio, ayuda a la humanidad, ellos tambien merecen vivir y perdoname..._

_!Flame Arrow!..._

Las enrojecidas llamas invadieron de inmediato acompañadas de un alarido, luego el cuerpo frente a él fue consumido en su totalidad dejando solo cenizas. El peliplata camino hasta donde habian quedado los restos y cayó de rodillas.

_Uhg! P-Padre...Padre que hice...!PADREEEEEEE!_

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, habia acabado con el lider de la hermandad, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, prestar apoyo al castaño ya que su lucha iba a estar dificil. Se puso de pie y miro hacia el interior del edificio.

_Padre, debo irme, mi deber es acabar con esta guerra y regresar a la normalidad a cuantos podamos, es una promesa_

De esa forma el peli plata corrió al interior del edificio, con una mirada desbordante en determinación, aunque habia perdido a sus seres queridos, tenia una mision que cumplir y lo haria por ellos, por la humanidad y por su amada Lin Zu, ya que ella se habia convertido en su luz.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Al escuchar un grito ambos vampiros, tanto como Daemon y Giotto sintieron la presencia del pelirrojo desaparecer.

_G! Espero hayas encontrado la paz reuniendote nuevamente con tu hijo_

Esas fueron las palabras del rubio antes de perderse dentro de unos pasillos del edificio, mientras Daemon que caminaba en direccion hacia su ala para defenderla se detuvo.

_Bastardos Daybreakers, jamàs perdonare lo que hicieron_

_¿Que sucede Daemon?_

_G! Ha muerto, vamos Coockie debo acabar con unas cuantas ratas merodeadoras_

_Jujuju has dicho mi frase favorita_

Ambos sacaron sus guadañas y siguieron su camino. En el tercer puestos las capitanas del equipo 2 Lin Zu y 3 Maria Shimizu, iban camino a su objetivo, el culpable del asesinato y la separacion de los Hermanos D'Vita, N'nuckle.

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Séptimo capítulo, bueno al parecer menti otra vez dije seran cortos y volvieron a salir largos jajajaja, tranquilos ya empece a trabajar en la siguiente actualizacion y espero este capi les haya gustado.

**Chiroki Kansaki****:**Nyaaaaa Kansaki-sama me alegro mucho que mi historia le agrade, como estoy lesionada aprovechare para actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda y de paso le informo fueron sus hijas la de las descripciones pero yo arme sus pasados asi que 50/50 jojojojojo, bien no soy muy buena en la guerra pero tratare de mostrar lo mejor de mi imaginacion para ti y el resto, gracias por tu lindo review me anima a seguir.

**RebornArcobaleno:**Jajajaja Quieres un Reborn imprudente, bien lo tendras :D muahajjajaj gracias por el review ;D.

**Maria Shimizu****: **Maria-san Isashiburí nee nee que bueno que te guste la historia y te prometo que la tuya tambien tendrá su docis de amore, y pues mi amado Giotto si es un estupido y sensual rubio *-* lo amo, en cuanto a los grupos fueron necesarios si querian que el pais entero quedara bajo su control...bueno, bueno mucho spoiler, mas adelante sabras que pasa y arigato por tu bello review lo ame *-*

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	8. La Oscuridad Mukuro Vs Byakuran

**Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, también algunas notas e ideas tomadas de la Película Daybreakers y la Novela Gabriel "Amor Inmortal".

**Summary:**La Humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido al surgimiento de una nueva raza, los vampiros, sin embargo, a pesar de la guerra por la subsistencia, surgirán héroes y el amor en ambos bandos.

**Enfrentamiento****:** ByakuranxMukuro.

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia: **AU "Universo Alternativo" vocabulario fuerte.

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Para que lleven una secuencia de los equipos que atacarán a la Corporación:**

_Equipo 0 Tsuna,Yuuki, Reborn, Luche y Aria. 1 Hayato, 2 Lin Zu y Maria. 3 Takeshi, 4 Kyoya y Dino, 5 Lambo, Fuuta y Angeline. 6 Mukuro._

**Cap 8. La Oscuridad: Mukuro Vs. Byakuran.**

Los chicos del Kokuyo Land estaban en sus posiciones, al fin y al cabo eran asesinos sin escrupulos al igual que su lider.

_Kufufufu~Ya saben que hacer, diviertanse en grande y si pueden torturarlos que sea de la manera mas lenta posible, los Daybreakers nos han entregado poderosas armas y muy buenos escudos asi que solo hay que divertirnos con ellos _

_!Siiii...¡_

_Kufufufu~ Bien, por mi parte me divertiré en grande...Ken, Chikusa.._

_Si..._

_Ustedes vendran conmigo, no quiero estorbos en mi hora de diversion con ese bastardo_

_No se preocupe, vere que encuentro para masticar, hacia mucho que no me divertia tanto Mukuro-sama_

_No te entuciasmes mucho Ken, eres muy fastidioso_

_¿Que has dicho Kakipi?_

Vieron una apertura y comenzó la lanzeria de los esbirros de la hermandad, el peliazul, junto a sus secuaces encontraron la abertura y se adentraron rapidamente. Planta baja no fue un problema, el asunto fue en el segundo piso, rayos, salian como hormigas, era realmente una molestia. Pero cuando entro al tercer piso fue recibido por ese ser tan despreciable, el cual mostraba una juguetona sonrisa, y sostenia en su mano un pequeño malvavisco.

_Nya Mukuro-chan Isashiburí..._

_Kufufufu~Veo que por fin podré saldar cuentas contigo_

_Jojojo~Se te escucha con mucha confianza Mukuro-kun, ya que si mi memoria no me falla fuiste tú quien trago polvo la ultima vez_

_Oya, oya ¿Solo porque perdi una vez te sientes tan poderoso? No, si fuese el caso ya hubieses derrotado a la Hermandad y te hubieses hecho con el poder de la corporación_

_No, no Mukuro-kun, no puedo morder la mano que me da de comer, ademas no me gustaria lidiar con cosas tan molestas como lo son los Daybreakers_

_Oh~ Ya veo, bien creo que fue suficiente charla, hemos venido a combatir ¿No?_

_Jujuju~Tienes razón, sigueme..._

Sin mas el albino corrio hacia una oficina que estaba al final del pasillo, pero cuando el peliazul se adentró quedó sorprendido por lo espacioso del lugar, el vampiro empujó un escritorio por los grandes ventanales de vidrio.

_Bien Mukuro-kun es mas que ideal para nuestro encuentro ¿Creo que no hay queja alguna?_

_Kufufufu~Excelente, no tengo nada de que quejarme asi que..._

El peliazul se lanzó al ataque, cosa que el albino esperó, golpe tras golpe y este solo sonreia con sorna al ver que los ataques del humano no acertaban en su persona.

_Buhh~Que decepcionante Mukuro-kun, esperé que esta vez fueses un reto_

_Kufufufu~De que hablas Byakuran, yo me estoy divirtiendo...Mientras juegas con mi ilusion_

_¿Que dices?..._

En un rapido movimiento atravesó al cuerpo frente a el y este desaparecio, sin embargo notó que estaba hecho de llamas, maldición, odiaba esas llamas.

_¿Llamas tipo Niebla? Mukuron-kun vaya sorpresa_

_Una muy desagradable para ti, por cierto, tengo entendido que ustudes no pueden detectar esas llamas, de ser asi me hubieses atacado enserio_

_Jojojo~Muy arrogante para un simple humano_

_No Byakuran, yo tambien deje de ser un humano, tu me arrebataste mi vida y solo quedó esta bestia que esta sedienta de venganza_

El albino miraba sorprendido al peliazul, su mirada irradiaba puro odio, como era un vampiro solo veia levemente su aura, en verdad que se veia...Sucuelento, el albino no podia esperar la hora de morder su cuello y deleitarse con su sangre, sentia una total adicción por esa sangre, pero el peliazul era escurridizo y tuvo que aguardar mucho para provarla, no lo dejaria ir esta vez, lo ataria a su lado y disfrutaria todo de él. Por otro lado mientras se miraban, ya el lider de los Kokuyo Land habia calculado su siguiente movimiento.

_Veamos que tan buen vampiro te consideras..._

El peliazul desplegó su tridente y el albino contaba con pequeños anillos de metal, con eso los evitaba, pensó que aumentado su velocidad sorprenderia al albino pero se equivocó. Todo a su alrededor comenzo a desaparecer, los rodeo una densa oscuridad, donde ellos eran los que emitian luz. Los ataques se intensificarón, el peliazul era preciso para atacar y comenzaba a lastimar al albino, parte de su uniforme estaba ensangrentado, el otro no se quedaba atras, estaba lastimado, pero su uniforme era resistente y en mas de una ocación le habia salvado de grandes ataques por parte del albino. El lider de los Millefiore ya se estaba cansando del juego, el olor a sangre lo estaba excitando de sobremanera y fue algo que el peliazul aprovechó para lanzar la primera zancada. Le dio una patada y en un rapido movimiento le disparo con un arma especial que absorvia llamas.

_!Ahh¡_

_Kufufufu~Si que tuve que esperar mucho para poder escucharte gritar de dolor, es tan deleitable_

_ -kun, creo que ya no jugare contigo..._

_Oya, oya...¿Ya te cansaste de jugar? ¿Pero si apenas estamos empezando?_

Le atacó nuevamente, el tridente estaba hecho de llamas de tipo Niebla, asi que lanzaba los ataques y volvia invisible la parte cortante del tridente provocando más heridas. Eso no le gustó al albino y tambien aplico fuerza. Patadas y golpes, la batalla estaba nivelada, solo que el albino en un momento estaba ganando terreno.

_Mukuro-kun debo acabar contigo rapido, no puedo darme el lujo que encuentres la forma de atacar, solo quiero que te quedes quieto y yo me encargo del resto_

_No lo creo, tu morirás antes de que yo caiga en tus absurdos juegos_

Cuando el albino se lanzó rapidamente a él, pero jamás esperó que el peliazul sacara una nueva arma, con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó hacia el y enterró en su pecho un pequeño objeto y lo inmovilizaba.

_!Ahh¡Maldito!_

_Kufufufu~Esto es por haber asesinado a mi hermana_

El peliazul se alejo de el y se fundio en la oscuridad. El albino trato de quitarse el pequeño objeto de su pecho y le fue imposible, luego escucho la socarrona risa del lider de Kokuyo Land.

_Arrivederci Byakuran..._

_¿Que?..._

La bomba explotó pero no era expansiva sino, que era una incendiaria pero de llamas de tipo Tormenta cubiertas con llamas de tipo Niebla, estos lo consumieron por completo. La mirada del peliazul era fria e indiferente, sentia que eso no era suficiente, lo queria revivir para seguir asesinandolo, no soportaba la idea de que se haya muerto tan rapido, pero llevaba mas de 2 horas en el combate y sus llamas estaban por agotarse, no sabia si sus lacayos estaban con vida, asi que tenia que guardar reservas de llamas para escapar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Debido a las armas, las tropas de Kokuyo Land estaban casi intactas eso demostraba que ellos eran mas peligrosos que los mismos vampiros. Poco se escuchaba en esa ala cuando quisieron buscar mas aparecio su lider, apaleado pero andaba sin ayuda.

_!Lider...Mukuro-sama¡_

_Kufufufu~Dime Jean ¿Cuantas fueron las bajas? _

_Si, solo fueron 10 y 5 de ellos murieron en un solo ataque por una granada, los otros fueron los que estaban al frente en el ataque inicial_

_Oya, oya ¿Quien lo diria? Solo 10 bajas de un grupo de 200 hombres_

_Mukuro-sama estamos listos para seguir atacando_

_No, quedense aqui, necesito que esta zona este bajo nuestro control, tengo el presentimiento de que pasara algo interesante por este lado_

_Como usted ordene_

_¿Donde estan Ken y Chikuza?_

_Señor desde que entraron con usted no han salido_

_¿Como? Ellos se quedaron en el segundo piso y pase por alli, solo habia el desastre que ellos causaron, pero no habia mas nada_

_Es extraño pero le aseguro, ellos no bajaron_

El peliazul sudó frio, lo mas fuerte que se habia encontrado era Byakuran, asi que esos chicos donde demonios se encontraba.

_Mukuro-chan que malvado, mira que implantarme una bomba de llamas de tipo tormenta...Definitivamente tomare tu palabra enserio y pensare en ti como un igual, porque tu realmente, ya no eres humano_

El albino salio de entre las sombras mientras lanzaba el cuerpo inerte de Ken, y terminaba de beber la sangre de Chikuza.

_!Miserable... todos a él¡..._

_!No, no lo hagan..Los matará¡_

Muy tarde, el albino aun estaba herido pero al beber la sangre de los chicos, la mayoria de sus heridas sanaron, aun tenia la mitad del rostro quemado y su brazo izquierdo mostraba una gran herida que exponia su hueso. El peliazul solo detuvo a la mitad de sus tropas y las envío fuera del edificio, el resto era cruelmente desmembrado por el enfurecido vampiro, trataria de salvar a los que podia, ya que en el fondo, esos chicos eran lo unico que quedaba de su miserable existencia.

_!Ustedes salgan del edificio, el no puede seguirlos afuera¡_

_Si Mukuro-sama..._

_Jojojo, no fuiste capaz de salvar a tus soldaditos_

_¿Como demonios sobreviviste al ataque?_

_No voy a negar que casi me matas con eso, pero olvidas algo importante Mukuro-kun...Yo soy inmortal_

El albino le arrojo uno de los cuerpos y el peliazul al tratar de ezquivarlos descuido su guardia, solo sintió un gran golpe que lo enterró en la pared y una maquiavelica risa.

_Jajajaja~Ay Mukuro-kun eres taaan ingenuo ¿Creiste que con ese chiste me ganarias?_

_ monstruo...Tu no eres inmortal, solo una bestia que camina fuera del tiempo...Te mataré ya lo veras_

_No Mukuro-kun, yo voy a deleitarme al beber tu sangre y luego te haré mi esclavo, siempre me pertenecerás y jamás te irás de mi lado...Siempre como perro fiel estarás a mi lado_

_N-No sueñes, primero m-muerto que estar a tu l-lado..._

_!Concedido...¡_

El albino se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra el peliazul, este al sentir las intenciones del vampiro creo nuevamente un campo ilusorio como el del principio con la diferencia de que le adicionó 5 copias de el mismo.

_Kufufufu~Veamos maldito bastardo, trata de encontrarme mientras te sigo disparando_

Cuando el albino atacó una de las copias, recibió un disparo en su costado, al ser llamas de tormenta le quemaban de inmediato, eso solo lograba enfurecer al vampiro, el ilusionista seguia retrocediendo, solo tenia una oportunidad y si la perdia tambien lo haria el. A lo que estuvo bastante retirado volvio a disparar y aun adolorido el vampiro volvio a la carga, atacó a otra de las ilusiones y este aprovecho para dispararle una vez mas, en esta ocación en el brazo herido del vampiro.

_!Ah¡...M-Miserable te prometo hacerte p-pagar el doble por todo esto_

_Que musica tan...Deleitable, tendré que seguir torturandote para poder dormir esta noche_

_D-Dormir para siempre..._

El albino descubrio al verdadero y le mordio el brazo, las demas ilusiones desaparecieron pero en ese momento la oscuridad a su alrededor tomó vida y lo ato de pies y manos.

_¿Que demonios es esto?_

_!Tu sentencia de muerte¡ vete al infierno, despues te alcanzaré para seguir nuestra lucha_

_¿Que?_

La oscuridad a su alrededor desapareció, conservando solo las ataduras pero para su desgracia se percató que estaba fuera del edificio y lejos de cualquier otro refugio, alli comenzó a incinerarse delante de los hombres del peliazul.

_!Si bastardo muere, vete al infiernoo¡_

Todos dispararon sus armas y el cuerpo del albino se consumió por completo y esta vez asegurandose de que no se escapara el muy infeliz, ya sus camaradas estaban vengados pero el cayó esxhauto y el veneno de la mordida que, aunque leve empezó a dolerle.

_A-Al fin, N-Nagi, Ken, Chikuza, chicos, esa basura al fin fue aniquilada..._

_!Mukuro-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?¡_

_Kufufufu~Si, algo por el estilo...No rompan fila protejan el perimetro, no debemos perder esta area ¿Entendieron?_

_Si, pero sus heridas..._

_Estoy bien, aqui me quedare, no me iré hasta verlos caer a todos..._

_En ese caso, mi amo me pidió llevarlo con el para que presencie todo Mukuro-san_

Todos voltearon a ver a un joven que vestia su uniforme, era bastante joven, delgado, piel blanca pero de ojos azul zafiro, tal como el del lider de los Kokuyo Land. Este le hizo señas a los demas para que se calmaran y permitieran hablar al chico.

_¿Y quien es tu amo? Ya que si quiere que presencie eso debe ser muy poderoso_

_Claro que lo es, yo sirvo a la Famiglia Vongola ¿Le suena ese apellido?_

El peliazul aun malherido tenia su mirada afilada pero al escuchar ese apellido bajo la guardia de inmediato.

_Oya, oya ¿Asi que mi deseo será concedido si voy contigo?_

_Asi es, ya que si se niega, igual usted morirá a causa del veneno del vampiro_

_Oya, oya~ Buen punto, escuchen, los planes no han cambiado, protejan esta area que yo iré con el, debo asegurarme que hasta el ultimo de esos seres muera y volvamos a la superficie, nuestro lugar_

_!Siiiii...Mukuro-sama siempre lo seguiremos¡_

_Kufufufu~ Bien ¿Como te llamas chico?_

_Leonardo Lippi, pero puede decirme Leo_

_Leo-kun, no puedo caminar mas ¿Que puedes hacer al respecto?_

_Muy facil..._

El chico a una increible velocidad pero al mismo tiempo con sumo cuidado lo acomodó en su espalda y se erguio de inmediato.

_Como no hay tiempo que perder lo llevare de esta forma ¿Esta de acuerdo?_

_Es un poco denigrante pero no hay opción, vamos_

_Si..._

Los hombres de Kokuyo Land vieron como ese extraño chico se llevaba a su jefe hacia el interior del edificio, uno de ellos susurro para si mismo.

_Suerte Mukuro-sama, lo esperaremos_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El ex-comandante de los Daybreakers corria junto a su esposa que se deshacia rapidamente de las molestias, ya estaban en el tercer piso, en un momento se detuvo y miró a su esposa.

_Yuuki, es hora debes ir, ellos te necesitaran allá_

_Esta bien Tsu-chan, te amo_

Le dio un casto beso a su esposo y se escabulló por uno de los pasillos, el lider de los Cazadores Legendarios estaba fastidiado, esa chica no habia dejado que sacara ni la primera vez su arma, aunque tampoco le gustó quedarse con el, era un vampiro peligroso ya que podia caminar incluso en el dia.

_¿Su esposa va a algun lugar?_

_Jajaja...Si verá ella debe apoyar al grupo 4 ya que Alaude Cavallone, aunque es un vampiro joven, es un enemigo formidable_

_Entiendo..._

_No se preocupe señor Reborn tenemos amenazas mas adelante, tendrá tiempo de mostrarnos sus habilidades_

Ambos sonrieron malevolamente, cada uno en su mente se alababà por mantener la serenidad en ese ambiente de alta tension.

_"Engreido"_

_"Iluso"_

Las chicas miraban a los hombres en su combate de miradas y la menor no pudo sostener la risa que los saco de su competencia.

_Jajajaja...Mami lo siento jajajaja_

_¿Que es tan divertido Aria?_

_Jajaja ambos se comportan como niños, deberian de considerar que nosotras estamos bajo su cuidado_

El lider de los cazadores se dirigio hasta donde estaba ella, para luego ponerse a su altura.

_Tienes razón pequeña, perdoname por ser tan descuidado...Señor Tsunayoshi, por favor diriganos a nuestro objetivo_

El castaño sonreia con honestidad, el aura de la pequeña era tan familiar, reconfortante por asi decirlo, tambien se acerco a ellos y amablemente tambien se disculpó.

_Siento mucho mi comportamiento, en verdad que me comporte como un niño y en este momento estan en peligro, pondré de mi parte para que esta situacion se solvente lo mas rapido posible ¿Me apoya señor Reborn?_

_Por supuesto, son mis mayores tesoros los que peligran_

_Bien pues vamos, en este lado no hay nada que nos bloquee el camino_

Asi todos siguieron marchando hasta el objetivo que aun se encontraba lejos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Los hombres del grupo 02, el equipo de Lin Zu y Maria ya habia dado su golpe, para ellas fue facil entrar, sin embargo la pelinegra tenia un mal presentimiento.

_¿Que sucede Maria-san?_

_Lo siento Lin-chan, pero ¿No te parece que hemos entrado facilmente a esta zona?_

_Tienes razón, el bloqueo de la entrada no fue tan fuerte como calculamos_

En eso aparecieron unos vampiros y fue la peli castaña que salio al ataque. Habilmente transformó su arma, una lanza la cual recubrió con llamas de tipo Niebla, al mismo tiempo que cubria el lugar con una ilusión.

_No te muevas Maria-san yo me encargo_

_Esta bien, ten cuidado_

Nuevamente los vampiros estaban un poco desorientados por culpa de la ilusion que los mantenia en una zona oscura, pero al tener desarrollada su vista no era mucho inconveniente, lo malo era que esas llamas le inhabilitaban el olfato y no encontraban a su victima. Ella aparecio entre ellos y desarmo su lanza en Nun-chakus y empezó una lluvia de golpes que de vez en vez medio armaba la lanza para clavarla en su corazón y volverlos cenizas. Luego de terminar la capitan del equipo 3 veia los resultados de su jefa despues del comandante.

_Ufff Lin-chan eres terrible, ya se que no debo hacerte enojar y veré que Tsu-kun tampoco lo haga, aunque sea el fundador se veria en problemas contigo_

_Jajaja...No, no soy tan fuerte, pero no me gusta las cosas injustas_

_Jajajaja, bien, según el plano nuestro objetivo debe estar cerca_

_No lo se Lin Zu, en verdad que algo no esta bien..._

_!Oh¡ Ustedes deben ser capitanes de los equipos Daybreakers_

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia pero al ver a los recien llegados quedaron sin habla.

_Mukuro-san ¿Que ha pasado? Y ¿Quien eres tú?_

La peli castaña miraba con recelo al chico de ojos azules, este solo sonreia mientras el rostro del lider de Kokuyo Land se mostraba adolorido, ella corrio y saco de una pequeña mochila algunas cosas para atender las heridas.

_Colocalo en el suelo, debo cerrar algunas heridas y si tiene alguna otra contución_

_Esta bien señorita Lin Zu_

_¿Como sabes mi nombre? Ademas aun no contestas ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_Soy Leonardo Lippi y sirvo a la Familia Vongola_

_¿A la Familia Vongola?_

_!Ahhhh¡..._

Gritó el peliazul, la pelinegra y la peli castaña empezaron a atender sus heridas mientras que el chico explicaba la condiciòn del herido.

_Mukuro-kun peleó y derrotó al lider de la Familia Millefiore, Byakuran, pero era fuerte y antes de darle el golpe de gracia este le mordio en el brazo mira..._

Le señaló el lugar y ambas palidecieron, al mirar las heridas no eran tan graves, pero el hecho de que el peliazul estuviese sufriendo se debia a que el veneno del vampiro lo estaba matando.

_¿Que hacemos? Tsu-chan esta lejos, al igual que Hayato_

_Mi amo esta cerca, el sabrá que hacer_

_¿Tu amo?..._

Una vez vendado el peliazul, el chico volvio a subirlo a su espalda y miro a las capitanas.

_¿Su objetivo es K'nuckle D'Vita no? Sigan por aqui, de ese modo nadie las molestará_

_¿Y que pasará contigo y con Mukuro-san?_

_Como te dije mi amo se encuentra cerca, lo llevare con el ya que Tsunayoshi-sama estará reunido con el más adelante_

_Estamos en plena mision y no debemos salirnos, asi que cuidalo y si le pasa algo..._

La peli castaña ajitó su lanza y le apuntó con su mirada afilada.

_ Te rebanare con esto ¿Lo entiendes Leo-kun?_

_Para cuando se reúnan con nosotros el estará mejor, se lo garantizo_

El chico hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a las capitanas preocupadas.

_Maria-san al verlo me recordó a Hayato, su aura se muestra todo menos humana ¿Acaso era un vampiro?_

_No lo sé Lin-chan, pero él no tenía un aura peligrosa, espero este de nuestro lado y tengamos la suerte de que no asesine al líder de Kokuyo Land, es un sujeto fuerte, mira que enfrentarse a Byakuran Millefiore solo…Bien sigamos, nosotras también tenemos una misión_

_Si tienes razón andando…_

Las capitanas poco a poco se acercaban a su objetivo, una sombra errante se deslizaba entre los pasillos del edificio tal cual la muerte acechando a su próxima víctima ¿Qué sucederá con la joven encerrada cuya plegaria no había cambiado en 3 años? El segundo choque entre familias estaba próximo.

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Octavo capítulo, como lo dije en el capi anterior voy a contestar los reviews, que por mi culpa por tardar en actualizar han bajado drásticamente y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar mis demás fic, enserio!:

**Chiyo Asakura: **Jajajaja Azakura-san arigato por tu review, me he sentido un poco triste por que han bajado los reviews sin embargo yo seguire escribiendo hasta finalizarla porque siento que es un gran trabajo. Tranquila a pesar que he pasado por muchas cosas tristes aquí está mi actualización y espero la sigas hasta el final, que está muy cerca ^^/

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


End file.
